My parents' story
by A. Lupin
Summary: “mummy, daddy tell me how you got to know each other? Was it love at first sight? I am sure” Beverly Malfoy asked her parents. Hermione Malfoy looked at his husband Draco. “Its was not really love at first sight…” “please please please”
1. Prologue

**Summary:** "Mummy, daddy, tell me how you got to know each other? Was it love at first sight? I am sure" Beverly Malfoy asked her parents. HermioneMalfoy looked at his husband, Draco. "Its was not really love at first sight…" "Please please please" "Here it goes".

**Disclaimer: **every character you recognise (which means nearly all of them) belong to JKRowling, I don't own anything (although I would love to own Draco).

**A/N: **this is my first fanfic, so don't be cruel, but read it! This is a prologue, and the next chapters will be in the point of veiew (POV) of Draco and Hermione, with some coments from their daughter, Beverly. Now, Enjoy!

" " speech

' ' thoughts

**MY PARENTS' STORY **

_prologue_

"Since the first time I saw you, I was in love with you, darling" a man in the TV said.

"You were my love at first sight too, I love you" the woman by her side said.

Beverly Malfoy, a very blond and deep brown eyed girl switched off the TV. Althought she was only seven years old, she had started to break some hearts. She was very pretty, and most boys of her class had fallen for her because of her good looks. Her blond, nearly white hair (she had inherited it from her father) was straight but itended with nice big curls, just like her mother's. Her eyes were of a deep brown chocolate, like Hermione's. Beverly Malfoy was not completely pureblood,because her mother was a muggleborn,which was strange because Malfoys had always married pure bloods. It had been her father who had broken the ancient tradition by marrying and having children with a muggle-born.

"Hello daddy!" Beverly said enthusiastically as her father came from work.

"Hello, my little flower" Draco Malfoy said and then kissed her daughter's cheek.

"Hi Draco! Today you came earlier!" HermioneMalfoy said happily to his husband while he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Only to be with you" they were coming closer, but someone stepped in the middle.

"Mummy, daddy tell me how you got to know each other? Was it love at first sight? I am sure it was" Beverly Malfoy asked her parents, remembering what she had seen on the TV.

Hermione Granger looked at his husband, Draco Malfoy, worriedly, but he smiled. "It was not really love at first sight…or maybe it was...?"

"Please please please, tell me the story!" she begged, with a puppy face her parents couldn't resist.

"Here it goes"

**A/N: **now, R/R, I will be posting the next chapter (this one was very short, just a prologue, the next ones will be longer) in the next chapter, they will start their first year (just to let Beverly know how their parents got to know each other) would you like it if I put a first meeting between Draco and Hermione before Draco meets Harry? Answer in your review, please!


	2. The One

**A/N: **thanx to everyone who reviewed: PurpleMewZakuro, hogwartsgirl52, amrawo,

Jaina Solo Potter, hanna-rosich-granger. I really appreciate it.

I don't know when I will be able to update, it will be after I read the new Harry Potter book, and it can take me a week, so count.

I thought it would be a got idea to start of my fanfic to start when they first met from the beginning, back to first year, but don't worry, next chapters will be in their seventh year. Now, read and enjoy! (Don't forget to leave a review!)

**Disclaimer:** everything belongs to JKRowling…

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 1: **The One

In the instant that you love someone  
In the second that the hammer hits  
Reality runs up your spine  
And the pieces finally fit

And all I ever needed was the one  
Like freedom fields where wild horses run  
When stars collide like you and i  
No shadows block the sun  
You're all I've ever needed  
Baby you're the one

_The One - Elton John_

_1. Draco's POV_

"Bye bye dad" I said when I was eleven years old to my father. I was not going to see him for a long time, at last.

"Remember, Draco. Don't befriend mudbloods, you're only allowed to give them a bad time. Have relationship with people of our category, purebloods and Dark Lord supporters mostly. Make me proud, son" my father said dryly. With eleven years, all I did was do what my parents said, so what he said was law, nothing else.

"Bye mummy." I said gently.

"Bye Dracus, we'll see you on Christmas, we'll miss you."My mother said pacively. In the family, shewas the one who was more caring and more lovingly towards me.

I walked towards the door that would take me to the magical world. Then I saw her. She was carrying a lot of books, like she would do from now throughout all her years in Hogwarts. She had bushy brown hair, and deep chocolate eyes that gave her a mysterious, air. 'It's was love at first sight, she was The One', I thought.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So it WAS love at first sight? Awwwwww how cute. Then, it was like a typical romance story, wasn't it?" she said happily as she smiled.

"Darling, just wait and see how the story continues. Its not how you think" Hermione said slowly to her daughter.

"No? What happened after, daddy?" she asked curiously.

"Lets continue" he said coldly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

She was perfect. But then, I saw her parents. Muggles. Not what my father wanted, she was not a pureblood, I couldn't love her. And from now on, I would try to know her better, but not love her.

I saw her in the train as I was looking for the compartment where Crabbe and Goyle were waiting for me. She was practicing spells. She looked nice but I couldn't think this. Oh, how stupid she looked, practicing spells. And stupid spells if you ask me. Who didn't know those spells? Everyone but her. She must be stupid not to know this type of spells. And throughout all the years I passed in Hogwarts, except on the seventh year, I always thought about her in a negative way. But everything changed on our last year: I was Head Boy and she was Head Girl.

_1.Hermione's POV_

"See you on Christmas, my flower. Have fun in the world you belong and be the best in your class, make us proud, daughter." Her father said as he kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Take care, daughter, and remember to brush your teeth every day"Her motheralso hugged her tightly.

"I will mother, I will. Don't worry, I'll see you on Christmas and I'll send you a letter from time to time"

I was sooooooo nervous. I had been nervous since the day the ministry of magic's employer had come home and explained us everything about the magical community. I was so proud, and so were my parents. A witch in the family, no one would have ever imagined. I was going to start my new school, and I wanted to be prepared so I thought that, while in the train, I would be able to practice the spells I had studied throughout the summer. I was holding my books when I saw him. He was passing his hand through his seek blond hair, his greyish blue eyes were looking everywhere but me. I thought he wouldn't love or look at me, but I did, he was The One. Then I saw his parents, they were both magic, not like mine. Maybe he would think that was an inconvenient… I didn't. Only if I could get to know him better….

I was in a compartment with some first years like me. We were talking animatedly until someone opened the compartment door.

"More first years." -It was him!- "I'm Draco Malfoy, pureblood, my whole family has always been magic" he said superiorly.

"Neville Longbottom, pureblood." Draco smiled aprovingly.

"Hermione Granger, muggle-born." I said shyly.

"A mudblood at Hogwarts?" a girl said coming from behind Draco. Everyone was silent at that moment.It was then whenI realised it was an insult.

"Yes, a mudblood, Pansy" this one had hurt more. HE had said it. Since that day, I didn't think about him in any positive way, only in negative. He was Draco Malfoy, the boy who I hated the most. But it all changed on our very last year, we were Head boy and Head Girl.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"WHAT? So how could you end up marrying if she hated you, daddy?" she asked her father.

"Throughout my first six years at Hogwarts I also hated her. She was a know-it-all bookworm and mudblood, nothing else" he sadly admitted.

"Then, how come you ended up marrying if you hated each other?" she inquired.

"Something special happened on seventh year" she said as she passed her hand in his and squeezed it "didn't it?"

"Yes, it really did" he said softly and then kissed her cheek tenderly.

"How how how?" she said enthusiastically, her eyes glowing with excitement.

A/N: please review! Its very important for me… it makes me continue and update!


	3. the new Heads

**Disclaimer:** everything you recognise belongs to JKRowling, the rest, to me.

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 2: **The new Heads

_2.Draco_

My seventh year at Hogwarts was going to start and I had changed a lot. My hair had grown longer, I was higher and I was very, very handsome.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Always arrogant and self-centred, weren't you, Malfoy? That wasn't even true" she smirked.

"It WAS true! Every girl in Hogwarts was falling at my feet that year" he remembered proudly.

"EVERY girl?" she asked, knowing the answer.

"Oh, shut up and let me continue"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

It was an evening at Malfoy's manor when I received the Hogwarts letter. It wasn't as usual. It was thicker. I read the start of the letter:

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_We are happy to inform you that you have been chosen to be the Head Boy of Hogwarts. Your duty is to set an example onyounger students. Once you get to the Hogwarts Express, we would like you to go to the Heads of House carriage and meet the Head Girl, there you will find a letter addressed to both of you that will explain what you have to do next._

Next camethe letter like the one he had been receiving for six years: the books they were going to need, the material, the uniform…

After looking at the letter,I took out the Head Boy badge.I smirked, the famous and unmistakable Malfoy's smirk.I went downstairs to give the news tomy parents.

"Hey, elf, go and ask my parents to come"I ordered to one of the elves of the house. Five minutes later,my parents joined me.

"Why are you calling us now, son? We have more important thin…" he started to yell but his wife steppedin and made him shut up.

"What is it, my dear Draco?" she said lovingly.

"I've been made Head Boy" I said proudly as a smirk of joy playedon mylips.

"A Death Eater never shows his emotions, Draco" I couldn't believe it. I was Head Boy, the honour most students and parents want, and my father told me not to show how happy I was. I hated him at that moment, always telling me: Death Eaters do this; Death Eaters do that… bah, what if I didn't want to be a Death Eater?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What is a Death Eater, father? Is it good, or bad?" she said innocently.

"Dear Bev, never want to know what a Death Eater is" He said coldly and seriously.

"But I want to know!" she yelled and made an angry face.

"Look, Granger! She has inherited your know-it-all mania! She is going to be a book worm like you when she grows up!" he teased, smirking.

"Shut up Draco!" she hissed annoyed. Then, his smirk grew wider and leaned to kiss her.

"_Ehem_" their intelligent daughter said from behind them.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge?" she asked without thinking. Then, they both started to laugh. After some time, they whipped their tears away.

"What were you laughing about?"

"Nothing, darling, nothing. Just remembering old times" he said as he passed an arm round her shoulder.

"Let's continue, daddy" she said impatiently.

"Yes, yes" he sighed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Don't listen to your father, Draco. Very good job, we're proud of you" she said smiling warmly "do you know who the Head Girl is going to be? Maybe, Parkinson's daughter?"

"Maybe" I shrugged. But I knew she wouldn't and I knew who would. Hermione Granger. She was top marks inevery subject of all the year, and a model student. How could she not be made Head Girl?

Throughout those years, I had learned to hate her. She was a mudblood, wasn't she? She was a book-worm, know-it-all, wasn't she? How could I not hate her at that moment?

She was late. I was sure she was with Potty and Weasel, who I thought they were her boyfriends. Well,it looked like it, always around her. I was waiting in the Heads carriage for her. Then I heard steps. I wanted to know what her face would look like when she realised that the ferret and stupid Malfoy git was her companion for the next year. I was happy because I could annoy her more often and I was sure that that year I would make her life hell.

She opened the door and stepped in. Her mouth fell open and her eyes glowed with surprise and anger when she saw me. Then she stared at me. You have to really change throughout the summer for your enemy to stare at you. But I was also staring at her. She had left her hair down and she had controlled it by making it curly. She had also grown a bit and her curves were more pronunciated, but she had the same chocolate, penetrating eyes.

_2. Hermione_

When I arrivedat the station and was walking through the train I thought: 'who is going to be the new Head Boy? Not a Gryffindor, I've seen them all and no one was wearing the badge. Maybe a Huflepuff or a Ravenclaw or a Slyth…no, it can't be. Relax Hermione, relax.' My breath was accelerating. Who would he be?

I opened the door.A much taller, longer blond hair blue eyed Draco Malfoy was smirking at me maliciously. First of all, I was in shock. Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?

Then, I noticed how he had changed. I stared at him 'what am I doing? Staring at my enemy? But he looks much more handsome…'

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ha! You see? You also thought I was handsome!" Draco said happily (A/N: this comes from the start of the chapter when Draco says he is handsome and Hermione says he wasn't)

Hermione rolled her eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

" Draco Malfoy?" I said, stupidly.

"The same and only" he said coldly, continuing to smirk.

"What are YOU doing here?" I hissed empathising the word you.

"Oh Granger. I knew you were stupid, but not _that_ much. I AM Head Boy." He said and then murmured something like 'mudbloods and know-it-alls'

"What did you say?" I yelled my anger raising. I had heard him.

2. Draco

So she had heard me. Good thing.

"So apart from a know-it-all mudblood you are deaf?" I had so much FUN teasing her.

"Oh shut up Malfoy! You are soooooo stupid you can't even make up new insults in six years!" she screamed. I was not going to shut up. It was one of the happy moments of the day: teasing and making Granger angry.

"Oy! Drakulinus, my love!" that stupid Pansy shouted entering the room and hugging me and kissing me. Then, she stared at me "you are much more handsome this year, and you are only mine" she licked her lips. Ugh.

"Get OFF me, Parkinson" I said desperate for salvation.

"Drakulinus, you can call me Pansy! We ARE in love! Remember?" she said trying to hug me again.

I don't know why she saved me, maybe because she also didn't like her.

"Parkinson! This is the Head carriage! You can't come in unless you are Head Boy or Head Girl! Now, go away or I will give you detention!" and with that, Pansy went away. We both sighed.

"Please Malfoy, don't bring your girlfrieds here"

"But I didn't…" Istarted

"Anyway" she cut me "where is the letter where there are all the instructions from Dumbledore?"

"Here" I handed it to her.

"Thanks" had SHE, Hermione Granger,thanked me? Imposible, but true, I thought. She also noticed it and looked away, ashamed.

The meeting passed smoothly, with she glaring atme constantly. I had decided to assume my position as Head Boy responsably to impress her. Why? I didn't know. After the meeting she was really impressed.

_2. Hermione_

>>>>After the meeting.

It was half an hour later when I entered my friend's compartment with the smallest Weasley, who had been prefect for a year.

"Sooooooo…how did it go, 'Mione? Who is the new Head Boy?"

"Shut up!" I yelled, glared at my best friends and sat down next to the window.

"Draco Malfoy" Ginny whispered.

"What? How could that stupid ferret become Head Boy?" Ron said incredously.

"Detention Weasel" Draco entered the comparment and looking at him, Ginny blushed. He was handsome, but not THAT much.

"What? Why?" Ron said getting up and going towards Draco, who was smirking.

"Yes, Weasel, detention. You don't even have money to buy…something to clear your ears?" Pansy said coming closer.

"Don't get into this, Parkinson" Draco said coldly to her annoying fiancée, pushing her aside.

"Oy! Drake! Please please please please please let ME give him a detention" she begged as she came closer and kissed his lips. He pushed her away "Shut up, Parkinson, otherwise I will give YOU a detention" I said as I obliged the two Slytherins to get out.

"I hate Slytherins" I murmured.

After sorting the new students, the Headmaster stood up and spoke:

"As every year, I must warn you not to go to the forbiden forest and many other thing that you can check on Flich's list. Now, let the feast begin!" he said and sat down.

"Miss Granger, after dinner could you please go to the Headmaster's office with Mr Malfoy? There is a change in one aspect of your life in Hogwarts that you should know" professor McGonagall said to me half through the dinner.

"Ok professor" I answered.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Whatwas that change mummy?Were you made Headmistress of the school?" she asked amused.

Draco laughed "No darling, if you want to know, read next chapter and remember to review!"

**PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**A/N:** I don't know if I should continue this story because it wouldn't make sense after what happens in hp6... (what happens to Hogwarts, I mean, closing) do you think I should continue? Please answer it in the review!


	4. their new dorms

**Disclaimer: **every character you recognise belongs to JKRowling, I don't own anything.

**A/N: **thanks to everyone who has reviewed, it helps me a lot to continue to write and update. I've decided to continue this story and make it AU. And to those of you who thought I was not going to finish the story… I will! I know I have many grammatical errors and maybe spelling mistakes but my mother's tongue is not English so it can't be perfect…

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 3:** their new dorms

_3.Hermione_

We had a meeting with professor Dumbledore and he was arriving late. The first meeting with the headmaster as Head Boy and Head Girl, and we were going to arrive late. All because of that ferret.

"You're late, Malfoy"

"I had thing to do before going to see that old hag" he said, putting his hands in his pockets and started to walk by her side to Dumbledore's office.

"That old hag has a name, Malfoy. _Professor Dumbledore_. You have to be responsible if you are Head Boy, understand? So next time, be punctual"

"Whatever" he said continuing to walk. He hadn't snapped at me comment or insulted me, it was strange.

They were walking through a dark corridor and they were in silence until they arrived to the gargoyle that led into the Headmaster's office.

"Strawberry and cream" Hermione said the password. They were Heads, so they knew each and every password in the school. The gargoyle turned round and a spiral staircase appeared in front of them.

They knocked on the door.

"come in and sit down, please" he said peacefully and conjured two chairs so they could sit on "first of all, congratulations for becoming Heads, I thought you would do a great couple once you learn to respect each other and when you work together" the new heads exchanged a look of not understanding what he was talking about. Me and Malfoy, a great couple? "I don't know if some one has told you or if you suppose it. When you were prefects, you had a common room you could use, but you could not sleep in it. As all the Heads of House have done since Hogwarts started, you will have a common room and your bedrooms will be there"

I couldn't believe it. The whole year with Malfoy, living next to each other, sharing common room! It had to be a nightmare!

"But Professor…" I started.

"It is in the east tower. It's guarded by a portrait of a man riding a horse and once you arrive there you will have to decide the password. Dismissed"

Then we both got up and went down the stairs and to our new rooms.

"Wait and see my father herds of this…" Draco murmured. Did he always need his father? Couldn't he do it on his own? Couldn't he accept it?

"Mummy, mummy, when can I meet grandfather Lucius?"

"I don't know if you'll meet him, daughter" she said peacefully

"Why?" she started to get angry

"You'll know when the story finishes"

"Why?"

"Wait and see"

"Malfoy, you can't change traditions!" I shouted

"Shut up stupid mudblood" he answered. Always insulting.

"Stop calling me this, will you?"

3. Draco

"Is what you are. Mudblood" how I loved teasing her and watching her face grow angrier with each comment I made. 'When she was furious her cheeks reddened and her eyes had a spark of malice and anger which made her even more beautiful…what are you saying, Draco? HERMIONE GRANGER, beautiful?' I thought back then.

She glared at me and quickened the pace.

"Women" I sighed. I had to share common room with Granger! Mudbloood Granger!

How could this be possible? I will have a very bad year but I'll never be bored, I'll always have someone to tease and to fight with.

"You were always fighting! You were NOT in love!" Beverly said starting to cry.

"Don't worry darling, it was because of that that I started to like your mother".

"Because you liked to fight? Because of this you married her? Because you liked to fight?".

"noooooooo. It was because she was the only one who was at my level. The only one who was able to fight with me without me winning. She was the only one I was interested in, the other ones were just to slow to reach our level" he said sweetly and passed an arm round her wife's shoulders.

"Now, we have to choose a password. I think it would be good if we promised not to tell anyone so no one that its not us could come in by them selves and promise not to let anyone in. not even your stupid girlfriends" she said as we arrived to our new common room.

"The first good thing you've ever thought, isn't it, mudblood Granger?" in his face appeared the famous triumphant Malfoy's smirk.

"Shut up! I' trying to think about a password" she said with her hand on her chin.

"carpe diem" I answered simply.

"What?" she said coming down from the moon

"You wanted me to think of a password, didn't you? That's it, carpe diem" I replied coldly.

_3. Hermione_

"I think I remember… does it mean live life to full…" I started and he finished "and live everyday like if it was the last" he smiled. It was the first time I had seen him SMILE. No smirk or grin, SMILE. _'he is handsome with that smile, not with his Malfoy smirk' _she thought _'what are you thinking, Malfoy, handsome?'_ he had seen me stare at him and his face had turned cold again, with a wide smirk.

"Even YOU can't resist me, I'm so hot" he said superiorily.

"Bah, rubbish. Only you think you are hot" she said as she turned away and entered their new headquarters.

My mouth fell open and I saw Malfoy trying to hide his amazement.

It was an enormous room. About half of their other common room. It had a very big sofa but it was separated (not by a wall, more like an imaginary line).

In one half there was a desk, all clean and with draws: full of parchments, quills, ink pots…and a chair. And next to it there was a mini-library. All full of muggle books, magic books… that part of the room was in yellow and red colours. It was obvious who was it for. I stepped forwards and sat on the chair and smiled proudly, I deserved it.

On the other hand, there was Draco's part. had also a desk, a chair and draws full of quills and parchments. But his library was full of books all relacionated with dark arts and biographies of wizards who had belonged to Slytherin. Its backround was silver and green.

Each side of the common room lead to two different stairs. I went up the stairs and entered the room. The backround was the same colour as the common room and was also a big dormitory. There was very wide closet, too big for all the clothes I had bought, a double bed and around the wall the photos of her and her friends, of her family… all the photos she had at her house in London.

Draco's one was similar. It had all the things his room in the Malfoy's Manor had, a big bed like Hermione's, a closet where his clothes didn't fit and the bedroom was decorated with his house colours, green and silver and the covers of his bed were also of this colours but also with a snake.

We both saw a door at the end of our dorms. we both opened it.

"A common bathroom?" we chorused together.

There was a big bath and a shower, two sinks and a toilette.

"I am an early bird. I wake up at 7 in the morning to shower. You, Malfoy?" I questioned.

_3. Draco_

"Me too. I wake up early" I lied

"Then, the first one who wakes up takes the bath" she said and I nodded.

"Deal" I smirked, my eyes were glowing with a spark of malice. She was tired of the trip and she wanted to rest. Next morning she would have to wake up before me, which was imposible.

I arrived to my new bedroom. "levantus mismus" he murmured. _'What am I doing? Why am I doing this? It's not like she interests me or something…'_ tomorrow we'll see who wins. I grinned and fell asleep.

"Ah here is when you fall in love. You have a bath together and with your own common room, it is perfect to fall in love with someone" Beverly said dreamily

Wait and see what happens in the bathroom in next chapter darling! Who do you think will get it? What do you think will happen?"

**A/N: **pleeeeeeeeease review!


	5. common bathroms and new pairs

**A/N: **I know that last chapter was very short and uneventful but I needed to write it to introduce what comes next. I think you'll love this chapter. It's my favourite! Read and tell me if you like it.

the Jersey Girl Next Door: I wasn't thinking of putting them in the story… they will appear sometimes but it will mainly be a Draco/Hermione. Do you think its ok or would you put more Ron & Harry?

**Disclaimer:** I. Own. Nothing.

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"Then, the first one who wakes up takes the bath"

"Deal" he smirked and his eyes were glowing with a spark of malice. He arrived to his bedroom. "levantus mismus" he murmured. _'What am I doing? Why am I doing this? It's not like she interests me or something…'_

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 4:** common bathrooms and new pairs

_4. Draco_

Light emanated from my wand at the same time she woke up.

"Why does she have to wake up so early? Damn girl" I grunted.

She was at the door that connected her bedroom and the bathroom when I arrived. I crossed the bathroom and went to her room.

"It is my turn first!" I said superiorly.

"Why?" she glared at me.

"Because I'm a pureblooded and you're not"

"No, you're not going in first because you're parents are magic and mine aren't, I'm going first because I woke up first" she said moving towards the door and putting her hand in the door knob, her back facing the door.

"No, we woke up exactly at he same time" I grinned.

"How are you so sure?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"levantus mismus, Granger"

"Anyway, I'm going in" she said starting to turn around.

I wouldn't let her win. No. I wouldn't let my worst enemy win me. I could just push her, but I didn't want to harm her. I smirked as I thought of what I was going to do. It was crazy thinking it and doing it, she was my worst enemy. But for a moment I didn't mind. I didn't know why. I went closer to her, our faces so close, that I could feel her breath on my chin. I leaned down for a kiss and she closed her eyes waiting for it and I smiled when I saw this. Then, I don't know where it came from but I felt an urge to kiss her but I tried not to loose control of myself, a Malfoy never did. Then, with a soft movement I whispered in her ear as I passed my arms around her waist slowly, very, very close to her.

"Sorry Miss Granger, but I will shower first. Try next time, this one, I win" I turned her around so now her back was now on her room and his on the door. At that moment, I didn't know why I was so gentle with her, it was strange coming from me. I winked at her seductively and took out my hands that were round her waist and went in, smirking. Draco 1 Hermione 0.

_4. Hermione_

I stood there, still in the same position he left me, shocked and thinking:

'Why was I waiting for a kiss? And I was really waiting for it. But he surprised me; I didn't think he could be so gentle with women. Was he like this with all women or only with me? Anyway, why is this worrying me?'

What the hell had he been thinking? I'd ask him once he comes out from the bath. This was only to get the bath? No. he had used levantus mismus, a spell to wake up at the same time as somebody else. It was a question of honour, like most other fights. But this one had been different. Later on I would discover why.

Half an hour later I was still waiting at the door.

"Come on, Malfoy, I want to come in!" she yelled.

"If you can't resist me, come in" she could see him smirk through the door.

"Shut up and hurry up, if not, I'll come in" she threatened him. He laughed.

she muttered '_alohomora'_and the door opened widely. There he was, only wearing a towel, showing his spectacular and musculous chest. His hair was wet and made me so…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Please Hermione" Draco said looking from his wife to her daughter.

"Sorry"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I blushed and he noticed. A grin in his lips.

"You couldn't resist having the great Draco Malfoy at the other side of the door and you had to come in, didn't you?" she ignored him.

"I wanted to come in because" she looked at her watch "you have been exactly thirty two minutes and forty four seconds inside the bathroom. What have you been doing so much time? Looking at your reflection in the mirror and making sure your make up was perfect?" she grinned.

"first of all, its been thirty three minutes and two seconds, second, I've been having a shower and third, I was NOT putting on make up, I was just brushing my hair" he explained, got his clothes and went towards his room, angry.

I answered a 'whatever'. He closed the door and I started to shower.

Great hall

"WHAT?" my best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, shouted in unison.

"Dumbledore knows about how you hate Malfoy and he still puts you to sleep in next door to him?" Ron said, getting angry.

"It's worse for me. But I'll try to ignore him as much as I can"

"But…"

"Calm down, Ron. Hermione, if he does something to you, tell us, OK?" Harry said and I nodded.

"Lets go to potions, we don't want Snape (A/N: yes Snape, not Slughorn) to take points from Griffindor, do we?" I asked. We got up and went to potions.

"As always, Gryffindors are late. Ten points from Gryffindor"

"But we arrived on time today, Professor" I said, looking at my watch.

"Do you want ten points less?" he inquired, stupid Snape, always against Gryffindors.

"Sorry professor Snape" I murmured.

"Everyone, take your seats. This year we are going to do a very special project" Professor Snape said as he got his papers. "We are going to do a very difficult potion. Many of you will be able to do it" he eyed the Slytherins "and some others won't" this time he eyed the Gryffindors. "Its called the _secretus _potion (A/N: I'm not very good at making up spells) which has to strictly be done by partners of the same level of intelligence as each of you. Anyone knows what the _secretus _potion is?" he asked and again looked at the Slytherins. As usual, my hand shot in the air. "Anyone?" he ignored me. "Draco?"

"it is a potion that you do together with your partner to discover your deepest secret. Once the potion is finished, you both drink it and one person says the secret of the other" the prince of Slytherin said superiorly, I also knew!.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"yes, I'm sure you did" he said sarcastically.

"I really did know! I had read it thousands of times"

"you thought you knew all" he said

"I _knew_ all"

"You didn't"

"I did"

"You didn't"

"I did"

"You did"

"I didn't" she finally said and a smirk played on Draco's face.

"Oh shut up, _Malfoy" _he continued to smirk

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Very good, Draco. Twenty points for Slytherin. Now I will say the partners. As I said earlier, you are partnered with the person who equals or his/her intelligence is similar to yours."

I was hoping I would be paired with him… and I looked at him and he smiled at me. He was not like those Slytherins. Ernie Macmillan.

He looked down at the list. "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy" what? I couldn't believe it. Apart from sharing a place to live, I am partnered with him! He will know my deepest secret! I blushed and he looked at me across the room.

"?" I asked if the partners could be rearranged.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, they can't"

"Its worse for me. I have to work with a filthy mudblood" I heard him murmur. And I glared at him and tried to calm, I would talk to him after class, in the common room.

_4. Draco_

"Can't the partners be rearranged?" she asked she was nervous and was trying to hide her anger, you could see it by the tone of voice she used.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger, they can't"

"its worse for me. I have to work with a filthy mudblood" I said, as usual. But this time I don't know exactly why but I didn't really mean it. She heard me and glared at me. Her eyes were saying 'wait until we are in the common room'. I was also waiting for it, I loved to see her angry. What are you saying, Draco? I was thinking that too much in the last days.

"Potter and Weasley" they smiled to each other. Stupid Gryffindors, they make me ill, always smiling.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Yesterday you actually told me you loved to see me smile"

"Well I…" now she had won.

"Why did it make you angry, daddy?"

"Because Gryffindor (your mother's house) and Slythertin (my house) have always been rivals" he explained. "this is mostly why we started to hate each other. We were completely different. Pure blooded, muggleborn. Slytherin, Gryffindor. Bookworm, intelligent…" she smacked his arm playfully.

"Hey!"

"Continue!"

"Ok, ok"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Blaise Zabini, Lavender Brown" I saw Blaise hide a smile, she was a hot one.

"Longbottom, Pansy Parkinson"

"What! I'm not THAT stupid! There must be an error! I should go with my Draco!" I was smiling. No Pansy for a long time!

"No error Parkinson" Snape said and she made him an angry face. "You have two months. You have to have it finished the second of November. The day you take the potion, come and see me. I will see if the potion has worked if you pupils are dilatated and your ears are bigger than usual. Now, you can go" I had a free period and I wanted to take a nap in my new common room.

But no. Granger had to be there. She was doing homework! I couldn't believe it. The first day of school? She came to me.

"We need to get started to do our project, Malfoy"

"Not now! It's the first day of school! Leave me alone, I want to sleep" she took out her want and pointed at me "_accio wand"_ my wand flew to her. "Now come or I will hex you" she certainly knew how to make someone obey.

"Ok, ok" we sat on her desk and she took out her potions book and started to read it again. "Granger, how many times have you read it? Five? Six?" I said exaggerating.

"Seven, actually" she lifted her face from the book. Seven? How can you read the same page seven times? She was really crazy. "We have to start to make out the…" make out? MAKE OUT?

I was leaning closer to her "make out? When shall we start?"

A/N: next chapter you will see her/his point of view and what will happen… please R&R and tell me if you liked it! I really appreciate reviews


	6. lovers and enemies

**A/N:** before I posted the last chapter I had 22 reviews and now… 56! Incredible! I still can't believe it. Thanks to all of you. Also thank everyone who has told me errors and things I should improve, it helps me! Anders Rabo Thorbeck, thank you a lot.

As I said before, I'm not an English speaker so don't expect my English to be perfect.

I don't think I will be able to post again until Friday but I will continue later on! I promise. Now, I'm sure you want to read the story, so here it goes!

**LAST CHAPTER:**

She was really crazy. "We have to start to make out the…" make out? MAKE OUT? I was leaning closer to her "make out? When shall we start?"

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 5:** lovers and enemies

I was leaning closer to her "make out? When shall we start?" I asked with a sexy smirk and winking at her while she blushed. One part of my brain was shouting desperate and wanted me to stop, she was a mudblood, it said. But the other part of my mind didn't mind at all. The second one won. I brushed her shirt down her shoulder and started to kiss her shoulder softly, going up her neck. When I arrived to her mouth I kissed it lightly and my tongue begged for entrance, but she pushed me away.

"Draco!" she said playfully, in an amused tone of voice and blushing deeply. She had called me Draco? Not 'Malfoy', Draco?

And why had I started to kiss her? I was burning with desire, but I tried to control it. She was Hermione Granger! I had to behave, control, calm.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"And what is the difference if she calls you Draco?" small Bev asked.

"That this meant that she treated me better, respected me and we were friends"

"I understand" she said nodding.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I…" she didn't know what to say. She was confused "we will finish the potion in another moment" and she rushed upstairs.

_5. Hermione_

What had happened over there? I wanted to say we should start to make out the potion… not MAKE OUT. Then when he started I didn't want him to finish. What was I thinking? And then I called him Draco…what will he think of me?

What do I care anyway? I sighed and went to sleep.

I decided to avoid him during the next days, I couldn't face him. When lessons finished, I went quickly near Ron or Harry or to talk to Ernie, he was so intelligent and handsome. In the great hall I could see him looking at me and when I turned around he looked away quickly. In the common room we didn't speak to each other. During a week, it was like if Draco Malfoy didn't exist.

"He-Granger, we have to finish our potion work" he said, coming closer to me. It was a rainy Saturday morning and we were both working in the common room.

I said very unconvincingly that I had to finish the transfiguration essay. I didn't want to be near him.

"You did it yesterday" he grinned. How did he know?

"I didn't finish it" I said trying to sound convincing.

"Whatever, I know you did. But remember that we need to finish and I'm not going to loose marks because a filthy little mudblood like you didn't want to do it" it hurt me. I don't know why but it did, more than usual. I went storming out of the common room and went outside. Stupid Malfoy. I felt a tear run down my cheek but no one saw it. No one was outside to be with me and console me. I was alone. My tears mixed with the rain.

I couldn't bare it any more. I would ignore him completely. After what happened while we were doing the potions assignment, he still called me that. What was wrong with him? I didn't care anymore. I was going to do the potion and then all relationship with Draco Malfoy will be finished. I went up to the castle, my clothes soaking wet.

"err Granger, you're wet" I ignored him. "You're going to get a cold" did he care? "let me help you…" he started to take my coat off. I snapped his hand of my shoulder

I screamed a 'leave me alone! You don't even care!' and rushed up my bedroom and started to cry again. I went inside the bathroom and locked the door.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You cried for _that?"_ Draco asked surprised.

"Yes, it was important for me!"

"So you had feelings for daddy at that time?"

"Yes I did" Draco smiled "but it was certainly not love. Not yet" his smile faded.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_5. Draco_

Yes, maybe I had been too cruel with her after what happened a week ago. I had seen her run away and then go outside. Alone. Like me.

She entered the common room, she was very wet.

"err Granger, you're wet" I said. "You're going to get a cold" why did I care? "Let me help you…" he started to take her coat off. I was trying to mend what I had done before; I didn't want her to be angry with me. It was the first time I was trying to do something to help a mudb-muggle born. But she snapped my hand of her shoulder. Didn't she see I was being a gentleman?

"Leave me alone! You don't even care!" I didn't have to care but deep inside I _did_ care. She stormed to her room and I heard the shower turn on.

Next day I was in a depressive mood. At breakfast I couldn't stop looking at her.

"What's wrong, mate? You haven't eaten a thing and you're always looking to the Gryffindor table" Blaise said to me.

"It's because he hasn't seen me for ten hours!" Parkinson said as she threw her arms round my body. She was looking at me from the Gryffindor table, an angry glare on her eyes.

"Leave me, Parkinson" I took her arms off my body.

"But Draco…" she said sadly.

"Leave me!" I went out of the great hall. What was wrong with me? Why was I angry and depressive? Not because… no. I went to my common room. Five minutes later she came in.

I asked her if she was still angry about what had happened but she passed by my side and pushed me a bit. "I see" so she ignored me? Stupid Granger.

_5. Hermione_

It was difficult ignoring him. He was in the same classes as I was. The same common room. I felt his eyes on me during the meals, at classes, everywhere. Why couldn't I just walk away and leave him there? I looked around and saw him with Parkinson. I knew they were going out, so obvious. He saw me glaring and looked away. Seconds later I saw him run out of the great hall.

"I'm not hungry, I'll catch up with you later" I said to Ron and Harry. I knew where he was and I went there. I had decided to avoid him, but I couldn't.

"Are you still angry about…" he started. So he was worried about that? No, he just wanted to make fun of me. I passed by his side and pushed him a bit. "I see" he had to see I was still angry. Because I was.

I went walking down the corridor and I saw him. He was with his friends, laughing.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked politely.

"Of course Hermione. What did you want?" he said smiling.

"I…" I blushed "would you… go out with me?"

**A/N: what did you think? Who do you think she asked? Review!**


	7. The saviour

**A/N: **some people got it right! Just see it in next chapter!

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"I…" I blushed "would you… go out with me?"

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 6:** The saviour

"I… Hermione, you're a great person and I love you, but as a friend and no more" Ernie said.

………………………….

**A/N**: yes, Ernie, but don't worry, this story is and will continue to be Draco/Hermione! Don't worry; she'll forget about him soon, I needed it to happen to introduce what comes next.

To everyone who said Ernie, congratulations!

To the ones who thought it was Draco… it will take more time, but it will happen!

Ron and Harry are her best friends, so no, it can't be. Maybe Ron feels something for Hermione but she definitely does not. I'll let you keep reading.

……………………………

"But… but…" I tried to hide my tears but I couldn't. I fell on the floor, sobbing.

He said sorry and then he walked away, but I stayed there, heart broken. How could I ever think he would correspond me? I'm so stupid. Then, I heard voices. They were laughing and joking. As they came closer, I distinguish the colour of their ties. Green and silver. They were as old as me.

They I saw them. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Have you heard something?" Blaise said turning around and facing me. It was a dark corridor and it was difficult to see between shadows.

"No, what did you hear, Mate?" Goyle said stupidly.

"Someone crying…" he came near to me and started walking until he hit me. "I've found someone" he got down and looked at me. "Its mudblood Granger! Come and see her! Over here!" he shouted. They agreed and went where he was.

"Why are you crying? Has Potty or Weasle dumped you? Who would ever want to be with a mudblood know it all anyway? This is what you receive, mudblood. You'll be alone for ever, no one will want you!" Pansy said smirking.

"Stupid slut! You think that being a know-it-all bossy mudblood will help you now?" Crabbe asked. They started to kick and send me a few spells and continued to insult me. Tears started to fall again from my eyes. I couldn't stop them, they were a lot more.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Beverly was crying when she heard this. Their parents tried to calm her down whispering reassuring words in her ears but it didn't work.

"Calm down, Bev, everything will be OK. Let us end up this part of the story and you see you'll be happy" her mother said brushing her blond hair off her face.

"Why?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Then, I saw someone appear from the other side of the corridor. He was tall and had long blond hair that covered his grey-blue eyes (A/N: guess who?). Oh no, another one to beat me up, I thought.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked his house friends.

"Drake, mate, come over here. We've found little mudblood Granger crying on the floor and we've decided to give her a lesson" Crabbe said making a gesture so Draco would come. He looked at me and read the expression in my eyes. I was desperate for help. He saw the bruises all over my body and send his friends a glare.

"Who do you think you are? Treating Hermione like this? No one deserves this, not even her! Leave her alone!" he yelled, he was getting angry. But he had called me Hermione? How nice of him. I smiled weakly.

"But love.…"

"Don't call me THAT! I'm not your love, understand?" his anger was raising quickly "what right do you have for doing this to her?" he asked her. She murmured something like 'know it all'. "So you are jealous of her intelligence and you are doing this to her? You are _pathetic"_ she heard the last word and started to cry and ran away.

I don't know why but the other ones also did run away. We were left over there, both of us. He helped me stand up and walk. We were so close that I felt the warmth of his body against mine.

"Let's go home" he whispered and I smiled when I heard the last word.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Draco the saviour! How nice of you daddy!" she said happily and hugged him tightly.

"You see how it ended up good?" he asked lovingly and she nodded in answer.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

He said the password and we came in. as soon as I reached the couch, he sat by my side, very close. And I started to cry again.

"Hey, Hermione, what's wrong? What did they tell you?" the sound of my name from his mouth made me smile involuntarily. He brushed a curl from my face gently.

"They –sniff- told me that no one would ever –sniff- want me, that I was a slut and –sniff- a stupid mudblood" I cried again realising what they had said "they said it a thousand of times –sniff- but I see that it's true. He just said he didn't want to go out with me and…" he pushed me closer to him; it was a very strange Draco Malfoy that I was seeing.

"Who said no to you?"

"Ernie…" she cried again.

He whispered slowly: "he's just too stupid to see what he's loosing" he suddenly and unexpectedly kissed me in my forehead "and anyway, you should found someone that's better for you. He was not good enough" he smiled at me. I couldn't help it but smile too. Then, I realised how we were: his arms were round my waist, we were both sitting in an Indian pose and close to each other. He was nearly a head taller than me but it didn't matter. I suddenly felt tired and without having time to notice, I had slept in his arms.

_6. Draco_

I woke up and I noticed unusual warmth at my side. I was so comfortable. But what was it? I lifted my head and I saw her. Her hair was in front of her eyes and she looked like an angel. I smiled. What had happened for us to end up like this?

······················ _FLASHBACK_····························

I heard voices coming from the other side of the corridor. Then, as I came closer I distinguished my Slytherin friends. They were laughing and insulting some one. Maybe Potty or Weasel? I smiled. I came closer to them and they told me they had found little mudblood Granger crying on the floor and they had decided to give her a lesson. What had Hermione done to deserve this? Since when Hermione? If I called her by her name in my head I would also call her Hermione when I was facing her….

I looked at the expression in her eyes. She needed help. I started to tell them to get away, but they didn't listen to me. I got angry. It's not a thing I usually do; you can see it in very rare occasions. They know how angry I can get and how terrible I can be and they went away, running.

I helped her stand up and unconsciously I hugged her very tightly.

"Let's go home" I whispered, not knowing why I had said the last word. I asked her what they had told her.

"They –sniff- told me that no one would ever –sniff- want me, that I was a slut and –sniff- a stupid mudblood" she cried again "they said it a thousand of times –sniff- but I see that it's true. He just said he didn't want to go out with me and…" I pushed her closer to me, I wanted her to feel comfortable and that she could trust me. It was strange I was doing all those things. Not the Draco Malfoy I know.

Who had she asked out? maybe Potter or Weasley. I asked her.

"Ernie…" him? What made him different from me? 'Why am I comparing it to me and not to anyone else?' I felt anger burn in my body.

"He's just too stupid to see what he's loosing" I softly kissed her forehead "and anyway, you should found someone that's better for you. He was not good enough" I smiled; she answered me with another smile. Then, I saw how we were. I was circling her with my arms round her waist and we were seating in the couch, in an Indian pose and very close to each other, not as enemies do. Seconds later I felt her falling against me.

"Hermione?" I asked, but there was no answer, she was asleep. I carefully brought her closer and lied on the couch. I fell asleep moments later with vanilla aroma around me.

······················ _END FLASHBACK_····························

I saw her opening her eyes and looking at me confused.

"What the… ah I remember. Good morning Draco. Thanks for 'saving' me after what happened yesterday. Your prize" she kissed my cheek and got up. I winked at her "no problem".

She went upstairs and disappeared.

······································

"This bruises don't disappear! Everyone will see them!" Hermione yelled when she saw me coming out of my room.

"Don't worry anyone will notice" I smiled, _again._

_>>>>>>>>>>>>_

"What's wrong with smiling?" she asked innocently.

"It's just that a Malfoy never smiled. They said it was a weakness"

"So I shouldn't smile? You do, and you are a Malfoy!" she asked furiously, crossing her arms around her chest.

"Of course you should smile! You are not Beverly if you don't smile! But Draco's case is different, his family taught him not to smile, so he didn't" she said calmly to her daughter.

"Ahhhhhh ok"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Waiting for you to go to breakfast. But if you don't want to be seen with a mudblood…" she said remembering last night happenings.

"Of course I want to! Let's go, Hermione" I said quickly. I lead her to the great hall and we entered together.

"What were you doing with her, Draco?" Pansy asked when she saw us coming together.

"Nothing that concerns you, Parkinson"

_6. Hermione_

The bruises didn't disappear and I was tired. Would my friends notice? We'll see. I entered the Great Hall with Draco by my side and each of us went to our respective tables.

"Morning, Harry, Ron, Ginny" I said as I sat between the two. They both answered good mornings and started to eat again.

As soon as I started to eat, Ginny asked me what had happened to my arm and my face, she had noticed the bruises.

"I…" I started but Ron got up "who did it Hermione, who?" he looked at the Slytherin table "Malfoy?"

"No, no. Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle did it. But Draco saved me from them" I said dreamly.

"Draco?" they all asked. "You call him Draco now? Not Malfoy anymore?"

"Well now that we are heads we have to have respect for each other. We also have to set an example of house unity. And he saved me, so you don't have to worry about him".

"I bet it was all prepared" Ron said angrily. I sighed "he can be good when he wants to, Ron" he muttered something that sounded like 'sure'.

I felt someone from the other end of the hall looking at me. I turned around and smiled at him. He blushed slightly and turned around to look at his house friends.

**A/N: how was it? Did you like it? REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. Welcome to my life

**A/N:** I have decided to start each chapter of this fanfiction with a song, so if you have any ideas for songs I could put in the last chapters, say it in the reviews, it'll help. Thanx!

Now, thank everyone who reviewed.

MysticElf4 – sorry for not updating sooner, I didn't have computer in two weeks.

To my best friends – hehe, thanks!

Carla – I'm glad you like the story

missconfused – again, happy you like it ;)

mysteriouscharm – yes the idea of him saving her was in my mind for days, I found it cute.

Woodelf – I know I could improve it and will be shortly beated but again, English is not my mother tongue

quidditchgirl13 – if you thought last chapter was cute, wait to see this one!

Mz Hellfire – thanks! I'll update as soon as possible.

Marie Terensky – hehe I also loved it.

The Jersey Girl Next Door – here you have it, next chapter! Review as always, it helps me a lot! ;) and give me any ideas for songs!

**LAST CHAPTER:**

I felt someone from the other end of the hall looking at me. I turned around and smiled at him. He blushed slightly and turned around to look at his house friends.

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 7:** Welcome to my life.

(…)

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like

To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

(…)

_Simple plan – Welcome to my life _

"Hello class. Gryffindors, please sit down and behave" Snape said as he sat on his chair. Ron, who was sitting by my side went red with anger.

"Calm down, he's always like this and he does it to make you angry and then have an excuse to take points from Gryffindor" I explained and he sat down still furious.

"Remember that in three days time you have to give me your first report of how your potion is going and explain the process it has made throughout this time" oh no. with all the thing that had happened, I hadn't remembered the potion!

>>>>>>>>>

"What happens if you don't hand it in?" Beverly asked curiously.

"I would fail and I wouldn't be able to get the job I wanted…"

"Please Hermione, don't exaggerate, you can't be so desperate only because you wouldn't be able to give in the summary"

"I was! I couldn't lower my standards if I wanted to get the job!" she said angrily.

"Please mummy and daddy, stop fighting. What happened next?" they both smiled at her daughter's peace ability.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

The rest of the class passed smoothly and without many incidents. When it had ended, I picked my things up quickly went to the Slytherin part of the room.

"you didn't get enough yesterday, mudblood Granger?" Crabbe said smiling and coming close to me. I tried to get away from him but he came even closer.

"Dra-Malfoy, I need to talk to you about the potion project" I said, looking for help. He was talking to that stupid Blaise Zabini and hadn't heard me. "Please Malfoy! We need to talk!" he turned around and saw Crabbe close to me, smirking maliciously.

"What do you want, H-Granger?" he approached both of us and pushed Crabbe away, who groaned.

"We need to do the potion, Draco!" I whispered. He agreed and we went away to our common room.

"Has Crabbe done something to you over there?" he asked with a concerned tone of voice that made me smile.

"No, but nearly. Come on lets start" I said as I talked out my cauldron.

"Not now, 'Mione!" he said lazily.

"'Mione?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Only my best friends call me that!

What surprised me was not his laziness, was that he called me 'Mione. He had called me Mudblood (but not anymore), Granger, and even Hermione. I was OK with it, but then he called me what only Ron, Harry and Ginny call me. It was strange coming out from his mouth, but I liked it so much. And don't ask me why.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Why?" Beverly teased her mother. Just the way Draco did.

"I see she has inherited that from me. She also likes teasing you, 'Mione" Draco grinned.

"oh shut up both of you!" she said rolling her eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I mean, not now, Granger" he rectified, as the blush disappeared from his face.

" you can call me Hermione, but only by best friends call me 'Mione"

"I'll call you what you want, understand, Granger?" he asked trying to sound superior.

"Whatever" I sighed "but we have to start the potion!" I remembered.

"What will you give me if I do it?" he said with a sexy smirk. I started to say 'Accio wand' but he was quicker and disarmed me. "what will you give me?" he repeated.

"Nothing. But we need to start!" I said desperately. No he wouldn't give in so easily and I knew it. He was Draco Malfoy! What would he want? Maybe he wanted me to let him copy the homework or something similar.

"Kiss me" it surprised me so much. A kiss? Draco Malfoy wants a kiss from mudblood Granger? Ha! But then I thought… yes, I had a plan. Then I agreed. He looked surprised when I did. I leaned closer to him and he closed his eyes. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"You said a kiss, but not where" I smirked triumphantly. I was not _that_ stupid to kiss Draco Malfoy because he was asking for it.

"Stupid Granger! So intelligent…" he murmured. So he thought I was intelligent? I asked him. "No, I mean…" I win.

"Ok, ok, lets start" I said moving towards the cauldron. He sighed and admitted I had won.

_7. Draco_

That was NOT fair. Why does she have to be so intelligent? Wait I said intelligent? Maybe bookworm or know-it-all but not intelligent!

Anyway, why did I say I wanted a kiss? Bah it was not that I was wanting it more than I want Pansy's… I was wanting it as someone else, it was not special

"I was lying to myself back then, you know? I had started to feel something for you. You were the only one who was not afraid of me, the only one who I cared about. Because if I had no one to torment, I would be soooooooo bored." He said looking at his wife smiling.

"So you used me so you weren't bored? Not because-"she started angrily.

"No… that was at the start, but not afterwards…"

We had a free period afterwards so we spend the whole hour doing the potion. I thought it would be boring but I was wrong. We spent most of the time talking like civilized people and there was never an uncomfortable silence between us. She laughed at my jokes and the hour passed quicker than I had expected.

The next days were similar. We had to write the report so we spent most of our free time working together. It wasn't like I thought. I had always thought that when Hermione worked with a group or in pairs she was the one who did the work and no one talked. It was not true. I also did things in the group and she didn't boss me around and we always talked, I had a good time.

"now I will start to say the marks of your reports" Snape started "Pansy Parkinson an Neville Longbottom, T" Pansy glared furiously at Neville who looked like he would start crying at any moment "Crabbe and Goyle, A" they smiled. If they had been Gryffindors, they would have also a T. "Draco and Outstanding but Granger and Acceptable because I can imagine Draco did all the work" what? That was not true! Her hand rose in the air.

"Sorry Professor, but we both did the same amount of work" she said reasonably. Potter and Weasley were glaring angrily at Snape. For once, I mentally agreed with her.

"Are you questioning my marking?" he asked raising and eyebrow. She started to reply but I don't know why I did it for her.

"Its true Professor, we did the same work both" the class was silenced. Normally Draco Malfoy would be glad they had lowered someone's mark only because she/he was a mudblood but not now. Even Snape was surprised.

"Oh…ok…I see Draco you have compassion. You are like your father, you know" he said smiling. He turned to Hermione "Outstanding, Granger"

NO. I was NOT like my father, never. I was angry, really angry with Snape. He was lucky the class had ended.

I arrived to my common room and saw her smiling.

"Thanks Draco!" she said sweetly and hugged me shortly and then, when she realised what she was doing, she pulled apart and blushed. What the hell was she doing? Not that I didn't like it … stop it Draco, I would love to have another one… STOP IT! ok, ok, I hate her, I lied to my Death Eater's conscience.

Then, she went to her desk and started to work.

I sat down at my couch and looked furiously at the floor, thinking of what Snape had said. Who did he think he was, talking like he knew me? How did he dare? A voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Draco, do you have spare parchments?" she said politely.

"NO! And don't bother me again, understand, stupid mudblood-" I stopped as I realised what I had said. I had snapped at her for no reason… I had thrown all my anger at her.

"I won't and thanks, _Malfoy"_ how I hated to hear her not say my name but my surname instead. I was so stupid.

"I sorry 'Mione but I…"

"Granger" she corrected. I asked her to listen to me but she wouldn't. I stunned her. She wouldn't listen so I stunned her. Great. Now she thought I would do something to her. And I saw the same expression I had seen in her face when I saw her in the floor with the other Slytherins. She was scared of me.

>>>>>>>

"oh, no, you're always fighting!" Beverly said, sobbing

"don't worry darling, every thing will be okay" her father said softly as he brushed her hair.

"then contiunue!" she said, her anger raising. Then, her parents started to laugh.

>>>>>>>>>>

"Hermione let me explain, please. First of all, I wouldn't have stunned you if you had listened to me. I was angry and you paid for it. Snape, in the last class told me I was like my father, and I'm NOT like him. Definatly. I hate what he does, insulting and killing innocent people just because of their parents. I hate him with all of my heart and I will never be like him, I see no sense on what he does.

So when Snape told me I was like him, when really I NEVER want to be like him. He made me angry and you paid for it. I'm… so…sorry Hermione" a tear slid down my cheek. It was a mixture of hate against Snape and resentment for what I had said to Hermione. I had never said sorry to anyone.

"I'm sorry, Draco. For not listening to you." The charm had weared off and she came towards me. I would have expected me to slap me or something but she didn't. She came near me and hugged me tightly for the second time that day and didn't let go for some moments. "I know you aren't like your father. I see it in your eyes". She then continued to press me against her. She had forgave me and believed me. She had comfort me like never no one had done before. She was my one and only real friend. (A/N: I know this is really cheesy)

>>>>>>>>>

"And Zabini, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle…" Beverly asked

"They were my friends because of my power, my richness. Not as a human being, like she did" Draco smiled at his wife and kissed her forehead.

>>>>>>>>>>

"So you don't want to marry Pansy Parkinson? You wouldn't like to have born in the Malfoy's family? Then why are you in Slytherin?"

"Me. Want. To. Marry. Pansy. Parkinson? _Never"_ I said truly. I didn't have to tell her, after all, I had to fake I loved Parkinson, not hate her. But she had something that made me tell her everything. "As for liking to have born in the Malfoy's family… well I am powerful, rich and handsome but I do not share their ideas. And I am in Slytherin because long ago some Malfoy cast a spell on the sorting hat so it put each and every Malfoy in Slytherin. Welcome to my life, Hermione Granger" after my confessions, she thought about them for a moment. Oups, that last sentence had a double meaning… I meant that now she knew my life, not that now she had entered my life… well maybe….

"Then why do you still call me mudblood?" she asked me.

"tradition. I like teasing you" I said sincerely and smirking. She laughed and punched my arm friendly. Since when we were so close friends? But it wasn't like I didn't like it… I smiled, a real smile, so rare of me 'whoa Draco, you're thinking like that too much. Remember she is Hermione Granger, the one who used to be your enemy…' 'wait, she didn't _use to be _she still is my enemy' I forced myself to think over and over again.

**A/N: **In the next chapter you will see her side of the story (summarised) and when they are with their friends.

**Remember to REVIEW! And to put any songs you think would fit with the last chapters!**


	9. Spending time with Draco Malfoy

**A/N: **thanks alot to everyone who has reviewed! I hope you like this chapter, it's mostly about Draco and Hermione's relationship progressing! ;) remember to review!

**LAST CHAPTER:**

(Hermione will just summarise it in her point of view)

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 8:** Spending time with Draco Malfoy

_8. Hermione_

The days that we spent together doing the potion passed quicker than I had expected to. I never thought that I could have fun with my enemy. Never. He was Draco Malfoy! For the fist time I laughed at his jokes and spoke with him freely. I was starting to see through his façade, I was starting to know the REAL Draco Malfoy, the one no one knew, and I was happy for it.

When Snape gave out the marks I was shocked. Draco outstanding, and me acceptable? Impossible. I tried to argue but Snape never listens to Gryffindors, only Slytherins. Then, when Draco argued and he listened to him. He was a Slytherin after all, and the one he preferred. I couldn't believe Draco Malfoy was defending me, a mudblood. But he did it and he achieved what he wanted. We both had the same mark. I turned to smile at him but he looked like he was angry. I went to our common room.

I thanked him, and with a lot of effort I hugged him. He looked furious and I didn't know why but I thought it was better not to mess up with him. I was writing the transfiguration essay and I ran out of parchments so I asked Draco if he had some left. Then he answered me:"NO! And don't bother me again, understand, stupid mudblood-"I couldn't believe it. One moment he wanted me to kiss him and now he was insulting me. I was furious and I started to walk away from him and as a result, he stunned me. How could he get that far? Insulting is one thing but… was he going to force me? Beat me?

At the end it was none of this things. He just needed someone who listened to him. After telling me he was angry with Snape, he told me what unconsciously I had wanted to hear him confess.

He was not like his father

He didn't care if you had magic or non-magic parents

He didn't want to marry Pansy Parkinson

He didn't like to be a Malfoy (except for the money and the looks, so typical Draco)

He could not have been sort in Slytherin

That was my Draco! _'Since when he is mine?'_ I asked myself. _'Stop thinking about Draco, Hermione. Stop or you'll loose control' _wait. Then why did he call me mudblood? I asked him.

"Tradition. I like teasing you" he said truthfully and grinned. I laughed and punched his arm friendly.

>>>>>>Great hall

I woke up at my study desk that was all full of spread parchments and books. What was I doing there? Oh I remembered… Draco, then studying… I must have fallen asleep.

"Morning, Hermione" Ron greeted me.

"Hello Hermione" Harry said.

"Hi Harry, Ron, Ginny" I answered happily as I sat down between Ron and his sister.

"What's up, Hermione? I haven't seen you during the last two weeks! What have you been doing?" Ron said trying to hide his blush.

"Oh that! I had to finish that project of potions with Dr-Malfoy and study for the NEWT's! Have you been studying? I have been studying day and night and I hope you also have because you know that next exam is in one week time…"

"Stop, stop, stop Hermione, please. You'll make me loose my appetite" Harry said before he started a conversation with Ron about their next Quidditch match. Can't boys talk about something else? Always talking about the next match's strategy.

>>>>>>>>>>>

"Well we can talk about the Quidditch English league if you prefer" Draco smirked and she rolled her eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>

"mmm, what?" Ginny asked turning round from looking to the other side of the room "have you seen Malfoy today? He's soooooo hot! Look at his golden hair, his strong body… please don't tell me he's not hot" she said as she looked back to the Slytherin table "look, now he's looking in this direction! I hope he's looking at me!" she said this and started to pull her hair back and flashed him a sexy smile. I knew who he was looking at. Me. I turned my head towards the other end of the room and our eyes locked and he smiled at me. I felt butterflies in my stomach and I turned away, not wanting to loose control.

"What are you doing Gin? He's a Slytherin, he's Malfoy, for god's sake!"

"Can't I have a bit of fun, Hermione? And don't tell me he isn't hot" she repeated.

"Well, he's not bad to look at after all…" I realised and my friend rolled her eyes.

"Mrs. Granger?" my head of house was looking at me seriously "please come to my office after breakfast, thank you"

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Yes, now I'm sure you are going to be made Headmistress, mother" Beverly said proudly. Her father laughed.

"You'll have to wait a lot until you see your mother as Headmistress of Hogwarts"

"Maybe not" Hermione said smiling

"We'll see"

>>>>>>>>>>>

_8.Draco_

We were walking towards McGonagall's office in silence. It was a dark day at the start of November and there wasn't much light in the corridor we were walking through.

"d'you know what she is going to tell us, Hermione?" I asked, not knowing to say to break the silence.

"No" she said "do you think I spend less time than before with Harry and Ron?" she asked worriedly.

"Yes" I grinned.

"What? Then it's true? I spend less time with them? Where do I spend my time then? Studying maybe?" my grin turned to smirk. I knew the answer.

"No, not studying. You spend more time with ME, Draco Malfoy. I knew you would fall in the temptation. No one can resist me" I said still smirking as I passed an arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to me. I loved playing with girls. But, the question was, was I really playing with Hermione or was this more serious? I knew the answer, but I didn't want to recognise it.

"Draco stop!" she hissed and blushed, but didn't take my arm from her shoulder. "We're here" she knocked on the door and we went in. As soon as McGonagall saw us together, with my arm round her shoulder, in her face there was a look of confusion. I quickly took my arm from Hermione's shoulder and she recovered her form.

"What did you want, Professor?" she asked politely.

"Emm…I wanted to tell you that the 15th of December there will be a Christmas ball where students from fourth year and above will be able to attend. It is you duty as Head Boy and Girl to organise it. Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for your first plan in two weeks time. Thank you to both. Dismissed" she got up and went to the nearest bookcase and turned around as we left.

"What are we going to do?" Hermione asked as she putted her hand on her chin and thought. Wow, how nice she was in that position, so know-it-all Hermione. I smiled but realised that she was looking at me waiting for an answer.

"I don't now! We'll talk about it later, OK?"

"When? After lunch time?" was she always like this?

"Oh OK Hermione but let me go to class alone, okay?" I was now fed up. She left out a 'humph' and went away. I spent the next class sending glances at her (not knowing why) and she was returning some of them. I wanted the class to end so desperately to meet her, and it finally ended.

"Carpe diem" I said and I enteredour common room. She was scribbling quickly in a piece of parchment and didn't see me enter. I went slowly round her back and…

"BUUUUUUU!" I scared her. She jumped and left out a sigh.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Draco, that was sooooooooo childish!" Hermione said nostalgically.

"I know, but it was the only thing I thought" he looked at his daughter "do you think it was a good idea, my flower?" she didn't answer and he looked for her. "where are you, Bev?" he was looking for her everywhere "Beverly Narcissa Malfoy?" he asked again.

"BUUUUUUUU!" a childish voice said from behind Draco. He jumped a bit but then smiled.

"That's my daughter!" he said as he brushed her blond hair.

>>>>>>>>>>>

"Draco, you scared me!" Hermione was giggling. She lifted her arm to smack mine playfully, but I got it before it hit me and I pulled her closer to me. She stopped giggling suddenly. I wasn't thinking, just acting. I looked at her deep chocolate eyes. I couldn't stop myself now and she wasn't making me stop either. I smirked and leaned closer to her. Our lips crashed and I felt electricity that I had never felt kissing any other girl run through me. She was opening her mouth to let my tongue in but suddenly…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

Who the hell was knocking at the door at this specific moment? As she realised what she had done her hands went to her mouth.

"You see? You have fallen for-" knock, knock. I rolled my eyes and saw her put herself together and go towards the door.

"Harry?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Hi Hermione…what's going on?" she putted a confused look on her face "never mind. We're going to go to Quidditch practice. Wanna come?"

"Well I…" what did he expect? A girl, Quidditch?

"No sorry, she's staying with me, Head duties" I smirked, my famous Malfoy smirk.

"But…" he started

"I'm sorry Harry" she explained. I win, Harry Potter.

"You see? You spend less time with us and with more Draco Malfoy! How could you, Hermione? I thought we were friends, but I see you don't want to be my friend anymore! That you prefer HIM!" he yelled as he got out of the room furiously.

"You see, you can't resist me!" I was still smirking.

"Can't you see, Draco? I've just lost one of my best friends and you are making arrogant comments. Stop it okay? I need to think a bit" she said while she walked away towards the stairs of her room.

"What you need now is to relax and stop blaming you about what just happened. Come on, come here and we'll start the thing about the ball, okay?" I tried to calm her down. The features of her face softened and she came near me.

"You're right, Draco. Lets start" Hermione smiled at me as we both sat down in the couch. "Where shall we start? The theme maybe?" she got up and went to her desk to get parchments and quills to write it all down

"mmm…something that has not been done before, something special. Medieval theme?" I asked and she agreed.

"Now… the food, decorations and all of this things" she said as she wrote down and stuck her tongue out in concentration. How nice she looked like that… so Hermione… _foucs Draco, focus _

"We could arrange a meeting and distribute all this tasks to the prefects of the other houses"

"Hmm… ok" and her hair as it fell on her face in a way only she could manage and make it so perfect… I couldn't stop it. I was burning with desire. I looked into her deep brown eyes. We stayed like this for moments, both of us enjoying it and not wanting it to end.

"Draco…I…" she started, but I silenced her with my finger and muttered a 'shhhh' our eyes still locked together. I circled her with my arms and rested my forehead against hers as I passed my hands through her frizzy hair. She didn't object at all because then, she brought her small hands to my cheek and started to caress it. Then, I felt her stop and fall against me.

"Hermione? What are you doing? You told me to stop before and now you're falling on top of me. What do you want?" I waited for some moments to receive her answer but I only felt her breath on my neck and I saw her eyes closed. I snorted. She was asleep.

**A/N:** hehe I loved this last bit, when she fell asleep. Here you have this chapter all full of romance. Loved it? Hated it? **Review!**


	10. pRe ChRisTmaS BaLL

**A/N: **I can't believe I passed the 100 reviews! Incredible! Thanks to all of you for reviewing! From now, I'll update less, because I have to go to school ;)

Carla: I hope you also think this chapter is interesting!

Huntgurl: hehe, glad you found it funny.

quidditchgirl13: and of course, I'm also glad you found it cute

Hermione Charlotte Granger : sorry if my writing is childish, but is the best I can do. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Ksrli: strange name, lol. Yes, Harry was a bit OOC.

mysteriouscharm: hehe, this last part was the best

Mz Hellfire: very, very happy you thought it was good. I'll try to update quick, but now I have school work also...

the Jersey Girl Next Door: to know what happens, read and enjoy!

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"Draco…I…" she started, but I silenced her with my finger and muttered a 'shhhh', our eyes still locked together. I circled her with my arms and rested my forehead against hers as I passed my hands through her frizzy hair. She didn't object at all because then, she brought her small hands to my cheek and started to caress it. Then, I felt her stop and fall against me.

"Hermione? What are you doing? You told me to stop before and now you're falling on top of me. What did you want?" I waited for some moments to receive her answer but I only felt her breath on my neck and I saw her eyes closed. I snorted. She was asleep.

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 9: **Pre-Christmas ball

Next morning I woke up and noticed the same warmth I had felt when the night when Hermione was found by Zabini, Crabbe… did that mean she was with me at that moment? I opened my eyes and I saw her. She was sleeping peacefully, her bushy hair falling in front of her eyes. I continued to study her for quite a long time and then I noticed her moving against me. I closed my eyes and faked I was sleeping. Then, I felt her examine me and then she brushed my hair out of my eyes. With the same hand she passed it over my lips. I tried to hide a smirk.

_9. Hermione_

I woke up and felt uncomfortable. Where was I sleeping? I looked up and saw the most handsome boy in school. His blond (nearly white) hair dropped with elegancy over his beautiful grey eyes. I couldn't resist the temptation and touched it slightly and then caressed his lips with my fingers. '_What are you doing, Hermione?'_.

His facial expression was not the usual. It was like if he was a normal teenager. Sleeping deeply and without that famous smirk on his planted on his face. I smiled as I moved closer to him and he wrapped my arms around me. What was he doing? But it felt so normal… wait. This would be normal with any other boy, but not with Draco! I got up slowly, being careful not to wake him up. I walked a few steps and then he sat up quickly.

"ha! I was not asleep and you didn't notice!" he yelled happily. So he had notice me staring at him and touching his hair and lips… oh no. "I knew you had fallen for me, Hermione" this last comment made my cheeks turn red of anger and embarrassment.

"That's certainly NOT true, Malfoy" I said and walked away. Who did he think he was, telling me I had fallen for him? Stupid Draco Malfoy! I went up to my room and slept a bit.

_9. Draco_

I thought that with time, she would talk to me again and we would be happy together, but I was wrong. She kept avoiding me or speaking with me only when it was strictly necessary. November was starting to end and the first snow was starting to fall. It was beautiful to see the castle in that conditions, so perfect.

The date of the Christmas ball was arriving and Hermione and I had decided to give the students from fourth year and above the privilege of letting them go to Hogsmeade the 1st of December to buy anything they wanted for the ball.

It didn't pass a day that a girl didn't ask me to go with her, but I said no to all of them. I really didn't want to go with any of them, even the pretty. One day, a black owl from my family came to me and delivered a letter. It read:

_Dear Draco,_

_How are you doing? I hope you are honouring the Malfoy's name._ I snorted. The Malfoys were honoured to have ME in their family. _I've heard that a Christmas bal is going to be held at Hogwarts and I wanted to advise you about who to go with. _My father was ordering me, not advising. How typical. _I would be glad if you invited Miss Parkinson, your wife-to-be. I hope you consider my advice and you follow it._

_Lucius Malfoy_

_>>>>>>>>>>>>>_

"mummy, daddy, when will I meet grandfather Lucius ! you are always telling me 'later'! everybody in my class has grandparents and I don't have any!" she glared angrily at her parents.

"My flower, you'll see it when we finish our story" her mother said softly

"but I…" she started.

"Dear, let me continue"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

I knew it. I knew any day a letter from my father would arrive telling me to ask stupid Parkinson to the ball. I had to do it. Like every other ball I had attended, I would have to go with her. That same day, I went to talk to Parkinson at lunchtime.

"Hey Parkinson, I would like to talk to you in _private_" I said as I looked at my "friends".

"Of course Drakulinus, my love!" she threw her arms around me. "Come, lets go outside" she walked happily outside. She knew it. She knew that I was going to ask her to come with me to the ball. We sat down on the grass near the lake until we heard voices.

"-at did you wanted to tell me, Ronald?" I knew that voice; I had heard it for so many times scream since I was in this school.

"Well 'Mione, I… I wanted to ask you to … go to the ball with…me" his voice sounded so low and with a spark of embarrassment.

"Well I…" she started. Then I realised it. Why I had said no to all of those girls and why I was so depressed when I had to ask Parkinson. I was fuming with anger. I couldn't let her go with Weasley. I would never let ANYONE go with Hermione. The worst thing was that I wanted no one to go with her because I wanted her to go with me.

"Well Ron… I… think I will have to think about it and I will answer you later, okay?" then, I heard her run towards the castle. Why didn't she agree to go with him?

"Draco, dear, what did you want to tell me?" Parkinson asked me bating her eyelashes. She thought it was nice but it made me vomit.

"That… I think that… your hair is… beautiful today" I managed. She looked at me strangely and her eyes filled with tears and ran away. What did she expect? I left out a sigh and went up to my common room to talk to Hermione.

I entered and I saw her sitting on our couch and looking absently at the ceiling.

"Hey, Hermione" I greeted.

"Oh, hi Draco" I sat by her side.

"… Do you have a date for the ball?" I was nervous. Why?

"Well… Ron asked me and… I didn't know what to answer so I came here to think…what do you think I should do, Draco?" this question surprised me. I didn't expect it, really. I knew the answer _go with me, Hermione_. But it wasn't that simple.

"Well I… do what you want. I advise you that you wait for some more days because _maybe_, and I empathise the word maybe, you receive another proposal." She then smirked.

"do you know of _someone_ that _maybe,_ and I empathise the word maybe, will ask me to the ball?" I nodded. But it wasn't true, I knew that someone would _maybe, _and I empathise…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Daddy, stop saying that! You make me angry!" her temper was rising very quickly.

"hehe sorry, sorry darling. You get angry very rapidly, just like your mother" he said as he brushed her hair softly.

"ok, ok, continue with the story, daddy"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"maybe"

_9. Hermione_

"And do you…you have anyone to go with to the ball?" I asked nervously. I wish I was that girl, the one who went out with Draco. I was wanting so much to go with him… but I think he didn't, I was just a game to him.

"I…well, I'll do like you. I've received an offer from Parkinson, between others, and I'll wait for a better offer" who was he saying?

Days passed and we both kept asking if we had a date for the ball. Ron was still waiting for an answer and I was telling him to wait. And Draco? Well each day he received dozens of letters from girls who asked him to go with them, but he threw them all to the fire.

: two days before the ball:

"sooo Draco, do you have a date for the ball yet?"

"Well not yet……" he muttered

"Ha! I knew it! No one wants to go with you, Mr. Malfoy!" I teased. I knew that every girl in the school was dying to go with Draco. But he took it the bad way and thought I was insulting him.

"why are you so sure! I have had LOADS of girls asking me" his eyes met mine and glared deeply at them "and you know what? I know of one that would LOVE to go with me. I am sure she will agree with me, and it will surprise you who she is" he nearly yelled.

"Then, I'll go with Ron!" I shouted furiously.

"Go with whoever you want, Granger!" oh no, again angry. He went out of the common room muttering unrecognisable words. Then, I did the same and went to find Ron and Harry.

I saw them near the frozen lake playing exploding snap.

"mmmmm… hi" I said. Ron answered me with a smile but Harry didn't even look up.

"Honestly, Harry! Stop it, okay? I was spending time with D-Malfoy because of the project and the preparation of the ball! Not because of anything else, understand? So no need to exaggerate so much!" I screamed. Harry seemed to react to my speech and got up.

" yes you're right Hermione" he left out a sigh "I'm sorry for overreacting. Now, I'll leave you alone" he nodded and went away. Ron blushed and kept sending glances at me. We stared at each other for some moments at each other and an uncomfortable silence was born between us.

"Well I … I…I've decided to go with you to the ball, Ron" I muttered. Then I saw his smile widen and blush lightly. He came towards me and hugged my tightly. Then, his hand went under my chin and our faces were very close. He closed his eyes and came near me. He wanted to kiss me. Well, after all he was one of my best friends… I could answer his kiss back… but then, Draco's face came to my mind.

"I'm sorry Ron, I'll go with you to the ball, but as friends, nothing else, okay?" I said, and without waiting an answer, left. What had happened? Why had Draco's face appeared on my mind and I had stopped? Not that I lo- wait, no, of course not!

_9. Draco_

Who did she think she was, talking at me like that? But well, she was like this. I smiled at her thought. What was happening with him? But now, he had to think about another girl, who curiously was walking past me.

"Hey Wea-Ginny, can I talk to you?" she looked at me surprised but smiled what she thought was sexy.

"What, Draco?" she was batting her eyelashes. I asked her if I could talk to her in private, not in front of her friends. Hermione would see, Draco Malfoy gets whatever he wants.

"soooooooo what did you want?" she asked sweetly.

"Do you have a date to the ball?" I said simply. I didn't want her to think that I wanted to go with her because I liked her.

"What? Well I have a date, but I am sure I can leave him for you, Draco"Weaslette came near me and tried to kiss me. I avoided her and hugged her.

"See you in two days time and don't tell He-Granger about it, I want it to be a surprise for her" she looked at me surprised but then she went away jumping and went to tell the news to her friends who were all shouting and whispering with excitement.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Daddy, you asked HER! how could you? I can't believe it" Beverly started to cry.

"Just to make your mother see I could get anything I wanted" he smirked at his wife.

"But just wait until you see what happens in the ball, darling"

"Just tell me, tell me!"

"Wait till next chapter darling… and remember to review!"

A/N: you heard Draco, Review. I hope you liked it. Next chapter, you will know about the ball! Don't worry, it will be Draco/Hermione!


	11. Accidentally in love

**A/N: **I am very, very, very, very … sorry I couldn't update quicker, I have had no internet for two weeks (and I still don't have it) and I've gone mad. As a compensation, will hang next chapter (by the way, It's called: All the small things, if you wanted to know) in a week's time! ;) ENJOY!

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"Well I … I…I've decided to go with you to the ball, Ron" I muttered. Then I saw his smile widen and blush lightly. He came towards me and hugged my tightly. Then, his hand went under my chin and our faces were very close. He closed his eyes and came near me. He wanted to kiss me. Well, after all he was one of my best friends… I could answer his kiss back… but then, Draco's face came to my mind.

"I'm sorry Ron, I'll go with you to the ball, but as friends, nothing else, okay?" I said, and without waiting an answer, left. What had happened? Why had Draco's face appeared on my mind and I had stopped? Not that I lo- wait, no, of course not!

….

"What? Well I have a date, but I am sure I can leave him for you, Draco" Weaslette came near me and tried to kiss me. I avoided her and hugged her.

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 10: **Accidentally in love

**"Accidentally In Love"**

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love

(…)

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

(…)

We're accidentally in love

_Counting crows - accidentally in love_

_10. Hermione_

I was walking through a small corridor that lead to the tower that had been my house for six years. There, I would meet Ron, my date for the ball, and we would go to dance. For Ron, this date meant the world. He thought I was going with him and that I loved him, and I had told him it was just friendship, but I am sure he doesn't think this way.

Anyway, I hope he likes what I'm wearing; I've done it for him, for Drac- no wait, for RON, not Draco.

…………_flashback……………_

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. She was wearing a light green dress that fitted her perfectly. It was tight until the waist and then it widen. (A/N: I really don't know how to describe, I'm trying my best. If you want to see what the dress looks like, see the cover ofthe book: the queen's fool, abook I love). She was wearing emerald earings that mached her necklace. She had trained her hair perfectly so that it was not bushy anymore, but pronounced and perfect curls. She had put some lightmake up.

…………_end flashback……………_

"Chocolate and cream" I entered my old common room and looked at it. It was as warm as always and painted with gold and red colours, but there were also some Christmas decorations. I turned around and looked for Ron. I saw a red head and went towards it, but as I came closer I realised who it was.

"Hi Gin! You look beautiful!" I said as I looked at her dress, which matched her hair.

"Oh, hi 'Mione! You too!" she smiled slightly "I heard you're going to the ball with my brother, is it true?"

"Ah yes!" I exclaimed and she smirked "but as friends, nothing more" her smirk faded "and you? With whom are you going?"

"It's a secret. He told me not to tell you" she winked at her friend as she blushed. I was going to ask her who did he think he was but I heard an 'ehem' coming from my back. I turned around and saw Ron.

"Hermione, you look…" he blushed. "Hot" Harry finished. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Thanks Harry, you both look good" well, Harry looked much better than Ron.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Well, yes, I have to admit Uncle Harry is more handsome than uncle Ron" Beverly said as she nodded.

"What? How can you say it? You're only seven!" Hermione said surprised.

"But born of a Malfoy. Its normal dear" Draco smirked at his wife "well, anyway, I was hotter than both of them that night"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Shall we go?" Ron asked as he opened the portrait door and I nodded.

We entered the great hall and we saw that the Ravenclaws had done a good job. It was decorated with all different colours and there was good music, thanks to Draco. I couldn't help but start looking for him. Where was he? With who was he? What was he wearing? Why are you caring so much, Hermione? I asked myself. Then, music started to play and Ron dragged me to dance.

"But I don't know how to dance, Ron" I said a bit embarrassed.

"Don't worry, me either" he smiled, so did I. I placed my hands on his neck and his on my waist and we danced. He was trying to get closer to me, but I always made him go back. He was my friend and nothing more.

After a few songs, we sat down and had some drinks. I couldn't stop looking for Draco. I found his uncomfusable white-blond hair in the middle of all the pairs dancing. I was just about to see who was the girl that dared to steal my Draco when Ron blocked my view.

"who are you looking for, Hermione?" he asked curiously.

"hmm? Oh no one in particular, just looking at the dresses" I lied "thanks, Ron" I said as he handed me my drink. After a while, we went to dance again. We danced for a few more songs and then… BUM! I had bumped into someone. Can you imagine who it was?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Was it Professor Dumbledore, mother?" her parents laughed.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Watch where you…" Draco started to say, but as he looked at me, he lost his words. He continued to stare at me as I stared at him. He was wearing an outfit of a noble in the medieval times. How hot he looked… but who was the girl with him? Red-headed…Ginevra Weasley?

_10. Draco_

how hot she looked… it was like if the dress she was wearing had been made only for her…she was like an angel… how could I haven't realised before?

"Drakie, are you okay?" the red-headed asked me. I looked at Hermione and saw her mouth opened. I smirked. But inside I felt bad for making her jealous. She did not disserve it. Then, and idea came to my mind when I heard Hermione say she was going outside and went away.

"Well I feel a bit dizzy… I think I'm going outside to breathe fresh air" I stepped outside the Great hall, now a dancing hall and breathed deeply. Then, I looked around trying to catch Hermione's perfect curls. Everywhere I looked I saw pairs snogging, except for a small dark corner. There I saw her, sat down all alone, nearly crying. I went towards her.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" I tried to sound sweet.

"Nothing! Go away and dance with that stupid friend of yours! I'm sure she is much better than me! You are wasting time, go and find her!" then, she started to cry silently and I saw a tear run down her cheek. I felt guilt run down my body. She was crying because of me. I hated when girls cried, and more if that girl was Hermione. You are turning soft, Draco.

I sat by her side and stroke her hair.

"my dear Hermione… you understand nothing do you? And they call you the most intelligent witch of our age?" she sent me a glare "first of all, Ginevra Weasly is NOT and never will be my friend. Secondly, you are much better than her, and I only chose to go to the ball with her to make you angry" she lifted her head and a small, shy smile was formed in her features. "But I am sure you wanted to go with that Weasel, so what are YOU doing here?"

"I went with Ron only because I had no one else to go with. Anyway, I don't want to go back, he is a horrible dancer" heh heh. I told her it was in their genes, Weaslette didn't dance well too.

"Bah, but you are nothing compared to Ron" she said triumphantly. WHAT? Weasle better than me? I would show her.

"Come" I got her hands and lifted her. Then, we heard a voice in the backround that told us that that was our last dance. I grinned. "I'll show you how superior to Ronald Weasley I am". She snorted.

"But I don't know how to dance…" I answered her that I would show her. (A/N: if you remember, she told Ron the same thing. Compare the answers, hehe)

A slow song started to play as I putted my hands on her waist and she placed hers on my neck. We started to move backwards and forwards slowly, at the music rhythm. I pulled her closer, savouring the moment. We were so close I could feel her breath, smell her hair. Feeling my eyes on her, she lifted her head and smiled. Our eyes locked as our faces came closer. Not being able to wait until our lips joined, I crashed mine against hers. Then, our mouths opened and we kissed with tongue for the first time. I hadn't felt that way before. It was like if I was in another world. I deepened the kiss and felt it more passionate, and I wanted more. It was the first time I felt something else that was not desire as I snogged a girl, that kiss was special. When we were without air, we separated but I hugged her strongly. I couldn't let her go. I wouldn't ever. I was accidentally in love with Hermione Granger and her kisses.

_10. Hermione_

I told him he was nothing compared to Ron and his face went red with anger. He told me to go with him as he lifted me. We heard some voice telling us that it was our last dance, and I was glad to spend it with Draco.

He placed his hands on my waist and automatically I putted mine on his neck. We swung as the music played, slowly and romantically. He pulled me closer and I smiled. I could feel his musculous body on mine. I felt his eyes on me and I lifted my head to see if I could read the expression in his eyes, but I only saw a thing I had never seen in Draco Malfoy, so I imagined I had confused myself. He looked directly at me and his lips find mine quickly. We drifted into a slow but romantic kiss. A one like I had never had. It was special, different, and perfect. I felt electric current run through my body as we parted away, breathing heavily. He hugged me and I couldn't hide it more. I was accidentally in love with my long time enemy, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Come on, let's go back" he said as he got my hand. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that maybe I was only a toy for him. A game.

"Draco… I… lets get this straight, Draco" I said firmly "we need to stop this game we play, or make it real". I was so nervous. I couldn't look at his eyes again if he told me it was just a game.

_11. Draco_

"Draco… I… lets get this straight, Draco" she said, decided "we need to stop this game we play, or make it real". I could see it in her eyes she was nervous and the answer she wanted. The one I also wanted. But it couldn't be that easy.

"Hermione. I lo-really, _really _like you. The way I have never liked anyone before. And let me add, that this is not a game for me. I wouldn't have taken so much risks just to snog a girl, I have plenty of them, you know. A Gryffindor, a mud-ggle born and best friend of my family's enemy. So I need some time. I need time to decide and to take the decisions you are asking me to take, which are huge. In a couple of weeks, you will find it out. Until then, we will let the fun continue" I smirked and winked at her. She left out a humpf and went away, trying to hide a smile. I couldn't believe I had just said that. Well, it was true but admitting it is another thing… I am a Malfoy after all…

>>>>>>>>>>>

"hurray! It has taken you ten chapters to notice you were in love with each other! But finally it has arrived! Yay!"

A/N: I know Beverly didn't appear much, but I think this chapter was very important for the story and she didn't need to interrupt it. I know its a bit quick ... Hoped you liked it, and I promised the next one will hung up quicker! But remember to Review, they make me update quicker ;) **Review!**


	12. All the small things

**A/N:** thanks al lot to everyone for reviewing! Luv ya all! Now, to all who have reviewed, special thanks:

michaeljnluver: o loved? Maybe I loved? He he, don't know, but thanks for the review.

Trish: here you have the chapter! I'll be updating more quickly now, because now I have internet! ;)

TomIsAGreatActor: thx soooooo much! I have everyone in the reviews telling me I write childish or I don't know how to write… it really helps me.

Mindy: loved your review! I loooooove long reviews, they (as I said so many times) make me update, lol. Really, this one really helped me. The thing that seem rushed, look at it know I changed it, thanks for the suggestion, and I hope you like it better! And the end? I also changed it! He he. Look at it and tell me if you understand it.

Padma: sgz? Pliz some one tell me what it means! Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

Giselle Schatti : happy you like her comments, this is what makes this story different from the other ones! ;)

Delajade: if you don't like it, don't read it and don't put this reviews, you scare my readers. But before saying you hate DHr fics, have you tried reading any of them? I hated it also when they told me, but now… I can't resist them!

Natural-181: glad you like it! And don't worry, you'll see how it ends, I promise I won't cancel it!

H.L.Mittermair: thanks! Here, I changed the thing of the website. I know it gets confusing sometimes, just email me and tell me where so I can solve it! Uooo 58 stories! I have about half on alert.

sass1234: I love when you say this comments, really. Glad you liked it!

EVE: I know some people don't like her interruptions so I will put to the vote (do you say it like this?) to see who wants her comments and who doesn't. and about the private moments? I've found a solution for that, so don't worry, you'll see!

Carla: as I said, I've changed a bit last chapter!

Pinky.luvs.HP: thanx!

Now here comes the chapter, its long, so enjoy!

**LAST CHAPTER:**

Not being able to wait until our lips joined, I crashed mine against hers. Then, our mouths opened and we snogged for the first time. I hadn't felt that way before. It was like if I was in another world. I deepened the kiss and felt it more passionate, and I wanted more. It was the first time I felt something else that was not desire as I kissed a girl, that kiss was special. When we were without air, we separated but I hugged her strongly. I couldn't let her go. I wouldn't never. I was in love with Hermione Granger and her kisses.

…

We driffted into a slow but romatic kiss. A one like I had never had. It was special different. I felt electric current run through my body as we parted away, breathing heavinly. He hugged me and I couldn't hide it more. I was in love with my long time enemy, Draco Lucius Malfoy.

…

"Draco… I… lets get this straight, Draco" she said, decided "we need to stop this game we play, or make it real". I could see it in her eyes she was nervous and the answer she wanted. The one I also wanted. But it couldn't be that easy.

"Hermione. I lo-really, _really _like you. The way I have never liked anyone before. And let me add, that this is not a game for me. I wouldn't have taken so much risks just to snog a girl, I have plenty of them, you know. A Gryffindor, a mud-ggle born and best friend of my family's enemy. So I need some time. I need time to decide and to take the decisions you are asking me to take, which are huge. In a couple of weeks, you will find it out. Until then, we will let the fun continue" I smirked and winked at her. She left out a humpf and went away trying to hide a smile. I couldn't believe I had just said that. Well, it was true but admiting it is another thing… I am a Malfoy after all…

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 11: **All the small things

All the small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take one lift  
Your ride, best trip

Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting  
Commiserating

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home

…

Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares

_All the small things - Blink 182_

(**A/N:** I know this song doesn't fit much, but has something to do with next chapter. it doesn't fit with the actions and the people, but once you read the chapter, you'll see that the general idea really fits)

I heard the alarm clock ring and I yawned. It was a sunny saturday morining I streched my arms and remembered what had happened last night. I smiled. it had been one of the best nights ever, just for being kissed by Hermione. I had a shower and went out to our common room, just to find Hermione studying. Did she stop anytime?

She was sitting in the couch scribbling in her parchment furiously on top of a book. I went near her and snached the book out of her hands.

"What the hell are you doing, Draco?" she hissed angrily as I smirked. "and what is so funny?"

"You spend all your time studying, even a Saturday morning! Can you pay more attention to other things, for example, me?" I smiled sexyly while I passed my arms around her waist.

"I don't have ti-" but I sealed her with a kiss. She relaxed and kissed me back. Oh, how I loved her kisses, so unique. Once we parted away she kissed me again, this time more hungrily.

"Hey, hey, Hermione, you don't have time! You need to study!" I teased. As an answer she told me to shut up and placed again her lips on mine. I decided to continue, and now, nothing would stop me. Then she went away quickly to collect her things.

"We need to go to breakfast!" she screamed. What was she doing? We were snoggingand now she ran away just to be punctual to beakfast? I sighed, that was the result of being with Granger. "Come on, hurry up, Draco" she said quickly as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the common room and to the great hall. We entered it hand in hand and everyone looked at us surprised.

"What… what are you doing, Granger?" I threw her hand,acting, of course."don't touch me!" I shot her a look that told her to play my game.

"I would never, you… ferret!" she shouted at last. This last insult, I noticed had a lack of feeling. She was going soft.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So were you! You even called me 'Granger' not mudblood" Hermione said triuphantly to his husband.

"but that…I …" he sighed "you're right, I was also going soft" the both smiled at each other.

"They are going soft! They are going soft!" they burst into laughing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_11. Hermione_

"What was that about, Hermione? Walking into the great hall holding hands with that ferret?" Ron asked angrily.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Mummy, why is Uncle Ron always angry when you are with dad?"

"Well, I don't know if you remember, but when I told him I would be his date to the ball he wanted to kiss me…" Hermione started.

"Ah… that's easy! He liked you!" Beverly said triumphanly.

"Well I see you understand this. Well, he liked me, so he was angry if any boy was with me"

"Then how did you and daddy marry, if he didn't want any boy with you?"

"hehe, we've told you dozens of times! Just keep listening and you'll find out darling" Draco said exasperatedly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Well, we were having a disscussion and he grabbed my hand… so…" I stayed some moments in silence while I studied my friend's expression. Ginny was midly believing it, but she wouldn't think about it. Ron was not looking as he had bought it, but I knew he would never say it. But Harry was smiling, why? He couldn't have realised…well, after all, he was the Chosen One. "Hmmm, Ginny, how went your date with your dear D-Malfoy?"

"Horrible" I expected it would be a: 'so perfect… the bestdate I've ever had, blah blah blah'. I asked her why.

"Why? You ask me why? Well, in the last dances, and the last, the best one, he went away! He told me he was going outside and didn't come back!" she said agrily. I hope they didn't notice I wasn't there either. I looked again at my friends and Harry's smile widen, he was starting to scare me.

* * *

I went to my favourite spot in the library to work a bit on my homework. But there was Draco Malfoy, in my place, and the worst of all, he was doing homework. I went to him.

"Hey, you, get out of here, this is _my_ studying desk, not yours" I said a bit too harshly.

"Don't talk like this to the most wanted bachelor of this school, young little girl. He is the most wonderful, hottest, intellig-" he started to say proudly.

"Whatever, Draco" I layed my things on the table "but this is the last time I see you here, understand?"

"Who do you think you are, Miss Granger, to talk me like this? Me, as Draco Malfoy, have the power to go everywhere I want, do YOU understand?" he was smirking maliciously. I asked him what gave him that right. "Well as I said before, I'm the hottest, intel-"

"Stupid, prat, git, ferret-"

"Awesome, witty, charmful-"

"Stop!" I shouted desperately.

"Sexy – make me stop – funny-"and I made him stop. I planted my lips on his. His eyes widen as he putted an arm round my neck and tryied to deepen the kiss, but I wouldn't let him win. He was my eternal enemy after all.

"the loser" and with that I parted away and I started to collect my things. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me on top of him. He tilted his head and whispered in my ear "don't think you've won definitely, cos I'll be the one who wins at the end, mark my words. But tell you that you've played good this time, Hermione" I smiled at him and got up.

"I've changed my mind. Seeing that you have admitted that I have won, I'll stay here"

* * *

An hour later, we went to lunch and then to the common room. What can I do? I was bored to hell. Then, Draco entered.

"Draco, I am sooooooooooo bored. What can I do?" I asked him with a puppy face. He looked at me pensative for a moment and then smiled.

"Come, we're going outside to walk a bit" he said as he putted an arm round my shoulder and pulled me closer.

We went outside, and then we saw that it was all snowed, just like a typical Christmas postcard. The lake was freezed and the scenary was pefect for a couple. What am I saying? Draco and me are NOT a couple (although I would love we were). I was going to sit on a stone full of snow when Draco stopped me. Then, he took his wand out and muttered a spell that made a blanket appear on top of the snow. Then he smiled at me and I retured it.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"mmmmmm so sweet! This is very romantic, you know? I hope this happens to me when I'm older!" Beverly said dreamly.

"No, darling, I hope it doesn't" they both started to laugh.

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"We will not put you as much difficulties as our families did" Draco said caringly.

"Of course we won't!" Hermione said nodding.

"Thankyou! I love you!" the smallest Malfoy kissed both parents' cheek.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

We both sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other's company, and then I shivered. It was cold out there and I had forgotten my cloak. I noticed Draco was looking at me and then he took his coat and placed it on my shoulders.

"No, Draco, now you're going to be cold" I said as I took the coat from my shoulders to give it to him.

"Oh Hermione, please. You're freezing! I can support that kind of temperatures! The Slytherin common room is in the dungeons and the Malfoy's Manor is always cold! So you have the cloak" he said sincerily. I putted it on and thought of how fortunate I was to have Draco by my side. Eventhough he wouldn't admit it, he was being a gentleman by giving it to me and taking care of me. I was starting to know the real Draco, and I wasn't able to resist him. I smiled, everything was perfect. Then, I had an idea. I smirked maliciously as I made a ball of snow in my hand. I got up, walked away from him and then I saw him get up. I turned around all of a suddent and threw the snowball at him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"A snowball fight! When are we going to have one?"

"We are on summer, dear! There is no snow! I think you've inherit some of your father's stupidity" she smirked

"Correction: of your mother's"

"Father's"

"Mother's"

"Father's"

"That's it! Stop and continue with the story!" Beverly said to her parents.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey, that's not fair!" he shouted as he leaned down to get a snow ball and then trow it at me. After, I got another snowball and when I was about to throw it at him he started to follow me. He was a quick runner because he was catching up with me easly. I stopped suddenly and he crashed on me. We fell on the snow and went rolling down. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and we were together until we stopped. He was on top of me, and grinning.

"Ha! I can control you! You can't move" he laughed evily. I took the chance and turned him around.

"Now its you who can't move, Mr. Malfoy!" I laughed. We were in silence for a few moments and then I felt him tremble beneth me. "So you're cold, aren't you?" I smiled satified.

"Well I…" he didn't know what to say. I took my coat out and trew it to him as I sang: 'Malfoy is cold, Malfoy is cold' then he came to me and passed his arms around my waist, his chest on my back. "Warm me up" (A/N: I don't know if you say it like this in English, so sorry if you say it different) I blushed deeply and went away.

"Wha-what are you- saying Dr-Draco?" I managed. He burst into laughs.

"He he, you- he he- belived it-he- it was a joke!" he kept laughing. I made an angry face but deep inside I was also laughing.

"Remember to get your coat!" I said as I went away. Then, I heard him walk beside me and told me to keep his coat. "But I…" he told me he had dozens of them, and he wanted me to have that one. I smiled as I kissed his cheek "thanks, Draco!" he smiled widely as he passed an arm round my waist and we went talking and laughing towards the castle. These were some examples of all thesmall things that made me love him. He was the unique, never and nowhere I would find someone like him.

A/N: how was it? Tell me what you prefer, Draco, or Hermione's point of view in general? This chapter was full of romance, I know. I hope you liked it! ;) **review!**


	13. Christmas

thanks to all reviewers! now here with the chapter!

**LAST CHAPTER:**

Now, Draco will summarise it in his point of view.

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 12: C**hristmas

_12. Draco_

A last Saturday (today it's Sunday) was one of the best days of my life (just like the day before) because I spent all Saturday with Hermione, talking and kissing. First of all, she was doing homework (even a Saturday) I snached the book out of her hands and we started to snog. But then, she said it was breakfast time. She got me by the hand and we entered the great hall. Most students looked up and saw us holding hands and we made up an excuse. Who can win Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy together?

When I arrived to the Slytherin table, I sat with Blaise and Goyle. We started talking about how rich I was until Pansy arrived and sat by my side. She started telling her usual stupidities. One gets used to it, I can assure you.

I had nearly all my homework still to do, so I went to the library. I entered it and went to sit at an empty table. But then, I saw the one in the corner, the one Hermione usually goes to and I don't know why but I decided to go there. Then he she came and told me to go. Have I told you that when she gets angry her eyes spark and make her look even better? Well anyway, I didn't want to go, so I started talking and this time she told me to shut up. I defied her to do it and she did. Her lips were on top of mine, and I wanted to kiss her so I tried to deepen the kiss, but she went away. This time she had won, but it would be the last one, I whispered in her ear. We stayed there, together, doing homework (well, I couldn't concentrate much with her by my side)

Next time I saw her, she was bored looking at the cealing of our common room. I told her that we could go outside, and she agreed. We sat on a blaket I had conjured for her and we were in silence until I felt her shiver. I gave her my coat and told her I would not be cold, although I was frezing. But it she was more important. We started a snowball fight and we fell rolling to the floor. Then, while she was on top of me, I started to tremble. She gave me the coat but then I told her to keep it, as a present. To pay it to me, she kissed my cheek shortly.

Today it was Christmas. My father had asked me to go home for Christmas, but I told him I had to study because I had exams coming. I don't think he believes me, but I don't care anymore.

I was waiting for Christmas to arrive. Without changing my clothes, I went down to my common room and looked for my piled presents. It was bigger than the one of Hermione, mostly because I had more admirers than her.

Parkinson had given me a book about love, like every year, Crabbe and Goyle had sent me candy, they know I love it. While I was opening my parents' one, a particular bushy haired girl came down the stairs singing with joy and skipping.

"Hullo, Draco! Merry Christmas!" she kissed my cheek. I got her and kissed her deeply. When we parted we had a broad smile in our faces.

I saw her kneeling down and opening presents enthusiastically but looked strangely at a small box. She left it for the last. So did I with a book shaped present with clear writing that put 'to Draco, from Hermione'.

She kept looking at me nervously. I smirked. She was waiting for me to open her present and she was impatient to know if I would like it. I opened my presents slowly, only to see her panic.

"Open the damn present, Draco!" she said hysterically. I grinned widely.

"I'll leave it for the last one" I teased.

"Oh please Draco!"

"OK. If you open your present, I'll open mine" I said truly.

"Deal" she nodded as she bended and got a small light green box with a dark green ribbon. She undid the ribbon and opened the top slowly. When she saw what was inside, her eyes glowed and she covered her smile with both hands.

"But Draco, this must have cost you a fortune! I… I can't have it!" she putted the lid on top and handed it back to me.

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione. It's a present, take it" I gave it back to her. She told me again she couldn't have it.

"Hermione listen. This is a present that has passed from generation to generation in my family. I want you to have it. I want you to feel special" I was certainly changing. I was not the same Draco Malfoy I knew. She smiled and looked at the box again, still surprised. She left the box on the floor and hugged me so tightly that made me lie on the floor. She then kissed me as passionate as ever. Wow.

"Here" she handed me the box "you put it on me". She handed me the box. I opened it and took a precious ring from inside. It hand five of the best diamonds in the world in line. It was silver and perfect for her. I got her hand and slid the ring on her finger. As I said before it was perfect. But she still wasn't convinced…

"But your mother…"

"She gave it to me this summer telling me to give it to any girl I wanted, that I was old enough to know. So I give it to you Hermione, its yours forever. Whenever you wear it, it means you still remember me" I smiled weakly thinking of all the problems that could happen.

"But what are you saying, Draco? I will always remember you! Now, as you said and true to your word, you will open my present. But now I feel ashamed, its not as good as yours…. If you don't like it I'll buy you another, okay?" she said timidly. I smirked and I told her that of course I would tell her, no Malfoy gets a stupid present. She just smiled slightly.

I got the present that was wrapped in dark blue paper and unwrapped it. It was an album. The cover was dark green with a moving photo of the day of our first kiss, at the Christmas ball. I opened it and saw that it was all full of photos of our years. Since the first time she saw me until yesterday. Beneath each photo there was a comment, but not an ordinary comment, a comment that she had done, full of remarks and teasing, but love and romance. I smiled broadly. That was the best present that I had been given. It was not materialistic, just with feeling.

"I love it, Hermione" I smiled and hugged her. She still wasn't sure because she asked me: "really?" I answered that of course, a Malfoy never lies.

>>>>>>>>>>>

"Sorry?" Hermione asked.

"Well… not about important things anyways…" Draco said in low voice as she laughed.

>>>>>>>>>>

She told me she wanted to go and see her friends and I let her, and I went to the Slytherin common room.

"muggle-born hate" I spoke the password and Salazar Slytherin told me to come in, that he had been waiting for me because it had been days since I had been there.

"Drakie, my love, merry Christmas" I heard as soon as I entered the room. It was filled with green and silver decorations. Everyone was in the Common room by now. Parkinson came near me and hugged me tightly. I relaxed and let her do. It was Christmas after all.

"Did you like my present, honey?" she asked batting her eyelashes. Her book? Honestly.

"Well…" what should I say? If I said anything cruel to her, she would tell my father and… "Ugh… what's that?" I asked pointing to a heart shaped silver necklace. She blushed deeply. But deeply, deeply deeply, in a way I hadn't seen her blush. A new boyfriend? I asked her. She just excused herself and went upstairs. Weird.

"Hello Drake" Zabini said to me with Crabbe and Goyle. Oh no. It was going to be a hard morning.

_12. Hermione_

How could he give me that ring? It must be so valious for his family… but that was what I needed to make me realise that he loved me. I was over the moon with joy. And my present looked so insignificant compared to his…. But he had told me he liked it so I was also glad. I went skipping to the Gryffindor common room.

I said the password and entered.

"Merry Christmas 'Mione!" Harry came and hugged me friendly. I told him Merry Christmas too.

Later came Ron who only shacked my hand with his head down. Ginny did the same as Harry.

"Hey, where did you get that ring from? Secret admirer, Herms?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well… I… I don't know. It didn't have any card…" I blushed deeply as Harry looked confused and Ron furious.

"Well, anyway, Merry Christmas to all!" Ginny said noticing the awkward silence between us.

We spent all morning talking, remembering old moments and the new ones. It was good to be back again with them.

>>>>>>>>>>

"Beverly, time to go to sleep!" her mother said to her.

"Oh no please please please mother! Let me hear how the story ends! It must be finishing now, because you are happy together and loving each other! I'm soooo glad! See, it wasn't _that _long!" she said refusing to get up. Her parents then laughed.

"But darling this is just the first part of the story! You need to wait to see the next one! Tomorrow night we will explain it all and everything" Malfoy said gently.

"It's not fair!" she said, got up and went away.

"Have you heard what she said? Yes, this story is ending here, but don't panic. Shortly I will do a sequel, because now is when the dark times start for them, the difficult and most complicated and I thought of making it another story. What do you think? Tell me! But anyway, if you want to continue this story, add me to author's alert please! Please! I love you all! (and remember to review this chapter of course, with the opinion!" the author of this story, A.Lupin said "and a million thanks to all of you who have reviewed I appreciate it a lot! Review and tell me what you think of the general idea and plot of this story, please, I really valuate it, a lot lot lot!"

**I SUPPOSE YOU HAVE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE, HAVEN'T YOU? ITS REALLY IMPORTANT, SO PLEASE, READ IT!**

END


	14. Observers

A/N: I'M SOOOOOOOOO SORRY! everything just went wrong... You know, I'm not used at doing this things because this is my first story...hmmm thanks to everyone who reviewed. I've finally decided to make this a proper stoy, a whole one. I know this might give you a headache because of confusion, but sorry, I didn't mean to. This is the same chapterof the other story.Anyway, enjoy!

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 14: **Observers

Wouldn't you be euphoric if you were with the girl you loved and she loved you back? Well, I was. But then, that same day, there was a big problem.

>>>>>>>>>>>

"The school burst into flames?" Beverly asked as her parents started to laugh.

"No, darling, don't use your imagination too much" his father told her trying not to laugh.

>>>>>>>>>>

_12. Hermione_

I went to find my friends for breakfast. We had a pleasant one, talking and laughing together. I looked at my watch and told them it was time for classes, although it was a bit earlier. We arrived to Transfigurations and started to take the books out of my bag. Where is my book? I couldn't find it anywhere. Then I remembered. I had left it in the common room while I was doing homework.

"I've left my book in my room, I'll go and get it" I said briefly.

"Coming" Harry muttered as we went towards the door. We walked in silence until we arrived to my common room.

"Harry, you can't hear the password so turn around as I whisper the word" I told him as I murmured the password. "That's it, wait here, I'm going for the book" I went inside, just to see Draco on the couch looking absently at the fire.

"Hey, Hermione" he said shortly "what are you doing here? I'm bored!" he sounded childish.

"I left my transfiguration book somewhere…" I was looking under the pillows and everywhere. Then, Draco tapped my shoulder and grinned widely as he showed me the book.

"Thanks Draco" I said as I reached for the book, but he didn't give me it. "Hey, give me the book!" he was holding it above his head so I couldn't get it.

"Only if you kiss me, but with tongue" he smirked in a way he only could. I told him okay, it would only be short. I leaned in and started to kiss him and the same sensation I felt yesterday was starting to invade my mind again.

Then, I noticed someone standing at the door. The observer had seen us and he knew our secret.

"I knew it! You two are together!" Harry came in. Oh my god! He had seen us! Now what? "how could you do that to us, Hermione?"

"Harry, let me explain, please!" I said as I ran towards him. He answered me that there was nothing to explain and then is when Draco entered the conversation.

"Please Potter, be sensible. Look, I'm going to explain it to you" I was surprised. He was so calmed that he had even made Harry stop. "This summer, I knew Hermione Granger would be made Head Girl and I was prepared for the worst. But then, as the days passed, I started to like her company. As we did Head duties, the potions assignment… I passed a good time with her and she is hot. Do you understand, Potter?"

"No, I really don't understand what you see in him, Hermione. But I tell you, Malfoy, that if you do something to her, I'll beat the hell out of you, understand? I still don't think this is a good idea, you know. I thought you _had _a bit of common sense and wouldn't be with this…whatever, so different of you"

"Potter, sometimes opposites attract"

Then, Harry smiled widely. "if you say so… well, Hermione, I'm glad you've found the one you want, I just don't know why you haven't chosen Ron over him. He was very depressed after you didn't kiss him when you told him you wanted to go with him to the ball. And I don't know why you have chosen him, but I trust you, I would give my life to you" I went towards him and hugged him tightly.

>>>>>>>>>>

"Hmm how nice! Love! Love!" Beverly said jumping around.

"We've told you thousands of times to wait until the story ends to shout with joy, Bev" Draco said smoothly.

"But are there a lot of bad things to happen?"

"You can't imagine how many

>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry, you don't know how happy I am that you understood it!" I continued to hug him. Then I heard an 'ehem'.

"Ok, ok, now let Hermione go" Draco pulled me back. He was jealous!

"You are jealous, Malfoy!" Harry said happily.

"Of course I am, she's mine after all and I hate when someone else touches her!" he said angrily as he blushed slightly. I smiled and looked at my watch again.

"oups! We're late!" I went out of my common room and heard both sigh.

_11. Draco_

Why had I said all those things? One thing was thinking it, but another one saying it! And to non other than Harry Potter! Anyway, a problem less to worry about Then, I started to play all the last minute conversation in my head. Wait, did Potter say that Hermione didn't want to kiss Weasley? Maybe he had tried to kiss my Hermione Well, I'll talk to Hermione about it later, I'm sure it's a mistake.

She entered an hour and a half later, screaming. "What are you doing here? You had transfiguration class last hour!" she came near me and putted her arms on her hips.

"Have I told you that your eyes are lovely when you are angry? They shine with a special spark that makes them even more beautiful" when I said it, she blushed "have I said it out loud?" she nodded and I let out an 'oops' but it was true. She sat down and not said a word about my last comment. Then another thing came to my mind.

"It is true what Potter said? That Weasel kissed you?" I asked trying to sound calm.

"Well not really… he _tried_. When he came near me I parted away. But don't worry, he didn't try anything" she told me.

"If he tries anything, and I mean anything, just tell me, Ok? and who does he think he is, stealing others girlfriends?" there I noticed my error. Even though I would love her to be my girlfriend, she was NOT "well, I mean…"

"Yeah, whatever. You will never ask me out because of all the trouble you would have with your father, so don't make me false illusions" she whispered sadly.

"Don't you understand, Hermione? You remember what I told you the night of the ball?" her eyes shined "and what I told to Potter?" she made an angry face. It was true, I had told him she was hot, but not that I lov-liked her. Error. "I don't mind the trouble I will have with my father, you are first, you are over all, Hermione, you are my priority. I lo- lo- lov-" but she stopped me with a kiss. The most passionate one that we have ever had. I felt electricity run through my body once again and I knew certainly that she was the one I loved.

"Don't worry Draco" she winked "you tell me when you're ready okay? I will wait for you as much as you need" she smiled.

"Well, and you haven't told me how you feel! Maybe you are just using me to make Weasel jealo-" but she again stopped me with a kiss. "Will you stop doing this? You never let me finish my sent-" and aga-.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

And Hermione Malfoy kissed her husband. AGAIN.

>>>>>>>>>>>

The next weeks passed smoothly. There were no problems between us and no one other than Potter had discovered us. Our relationship was great and we spent a lot of time with each other (just like a couple, but not official), because from my part we would spent more if Hermione wouldn't spend so much time studying, damn girl! I smiled, I loved her so much all I thought was about her. Yes, I was beginning to be obsessed with her. But was all her fault! I had realised this feeling and accepted it. I was in love with a Gryffindor, a mudblood, Hermione Granger. I couldn't resist it anymore. I needed to hold her, kiss her.

I was bored to death and I decided to go and get her. I saw her in her favourite spot in the library, with his two best friends.

"Hey, Granger! I need you to come because we need to…go and talk to Dumbledore!" she looked at me knowing it was a lie. Potter looked at me and smirked, he also knew it. But Weasley looked at me furiously because I was taking his treasure with me.

"hmm… of course M-Malfoy" she collected her things and we went out of the library. We walked through a dark corridor not talking. She asked me what did I want, because she knew that that meeting with Dumbledore was fake. I got her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. She looked at me scared, but then I smiled sweetly and kissed her hungrily. She answered me and relaxed a bit as she tangled her hands with my hair. I started to put my hand underneath her shirt, when I heard someone scream silently. I turned around just to see Parkinson run away. I brushed my hair out of my face and sighed.

"What has happened, Draco?" she asked worriedly. Of course, she hadn't seen her.

"Well, Parkinson saw us and-" but she cut me. "She WHAT?" she yelled. I told her again and she couldn't believe it. She sat on the floor and said we were in a big problem. I asked her why.

"Because she can tell your family and then…" she started to cry. She was afraid I would never be with her again.

"shhhh… don't worry, Hermione, don't worry. They'll never rip us apart. I promise you that we'll end up together, whatever happens. Even if I have to die for you, Hermione" I declared. Then I noticed a tear roll down from my cheek. What was happening to me?

"I believe you Draco, but I hope this ends up as soon as possible" she kissed my cheek softly. Little we did know that at that moment someone was making our relationship impossible and that we would have to suffer before we could be happy together.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Oups..." Beverly muttered

>>>>>>>>>>>>

A/N: guess who? Guess what? Answer in the reviews and tell me what you thought about this chapter! **_REVIEW_**


	15. Goodbye

**LAST CHAPTER:**

Then, I noticed someone standing at the door. The observer had seen us, he knew our secret.

(…)

"Please Potter, be sensible. Look, I'm going to explain it to you" I was surprised. He was so calmed that he had even made Harry stop. "This summer, I knew Hermione Granger would be made Head Girl and I was prepared for the worst. But then, as the days passed, I started to like her company. As we did Head duties, the potions assignment… I passed a good time with her. She is gorgeous, beautiful. Do you understand, Potter?"

(…)

We walked through a dark corridor not talking. She asked me what did I want, because she knew that that meeting with Dumbledore was fake. I got her by the shoulders and slammed her against the wall. She looked at me scared, but then I smiled sweetly and kissed her hungrily. She answered me and relaxed a bit as she tangled her hands with my hair. I started to put my hand underneath her shirt, when I heard someone scream silently. I turned around abrupteldly just to see Parkinson run away. I brushed my hair out of my face and sighed.

"What has happened, Draco?" she asked worriedly. Of couse, she hadn't seen her.

"Well, Parkinson saw us and-" but she cut me. "She WHAT?" she yelled.

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 13: G**oodbye

Ain't it funny how the time slips away  
'cause now I'm leavin' and I wish I could stay  
People wonder why they don't get a chance  
They wait for music but they don't get to dance  
Mmm, well now I know when my work is through

I'm gonna be with you  
So goodbye  
Is only for now  
'cause I'm comin' back  
I swear it somehow

Ain't it funny how we win but we lose  
We're given prizes that we don't get to use  
People wonder 'bout the things that we've got  
It seems so little but we know it's a lot

Now I know when my work is through  
I'm gonna be with you, oh yeah  
I'm gonna be with you

So goodbye, is only for now  
'cause I'm comin' back, I swear it somehow  
Oh, goodbye is only for now  
'cause I'm comin' back, I swear it somehow  
Sing it

I'm on the run  
So I must go  
And I hate to leave  
I hope that you know

Oh, goodbye is only for now  
'cause I'm comin' back, I swear it somehow

_Goodbye - Kiss_

Sooooo. Summarising. Potter knew, but he wouldn't tell anyone, he was rather exited by her best friend's new couple. Parkinson knew, but I was sure that she was not _that_ stupid not to have realised. So now, my parents knew, so Snape knew. Oups, that ment trouble.

I was doing my homework that was due for tomorrow when Dark, the owl of the family came flying and left a letter with the Malfoy's sign on the table. It read:

_Dear Draco,_

_A reliable font of information who doesn't want to be mentioned _I snorted. Parkison was so coward. _Has told me that he/she saw you kissing a girl, and non other than a Gryffindor mudblood, Hermione Granger. I hope he/she was mistaken, and I recommend you to leave her, if not you'll be in great trouble. And I will have informers there, remember. And I advise you to start to think about your wife-to-be and start being loving towards her._

_Regards,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

Ha! Does he think he scares me? Well, he can have some influence, but he won't kill because of his son's affair. Affair? Is this what it is? An affair?

…………………………

Next morning I was waiting for Hermione to go to breakfast, as I always did when I saw Hermione run frenetically around the room only in a towel. How hot she was.

"Oh my god Draco! The alarm clock didn't work today! Look, I'm still like this!" she started to run around looking for her clothes.

"Do you want me to help you to get dressed, dear?" I raised an eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh shut up and help me find my uniform!" she smiled.

…………………………

"For your fault, Hermione all the female population will fall in depression! Because of your stupid alarm clock, you have left me without breakfast which leaves me without the amount of proteins that –"

"Oh Draco, shut up, will you? Lets get going or we'll miss potions" she said quickening the pace.

When we arrived to the classroom everybody looked at us suspiciously, they must have noticed we weren't in the Great Hall and that we entered together the classroom.

"Everybody, sitting down or I will have to deduct points from the respective houses" Snape said eyeing the Gryffindors.

As every class, it was boring. Make an easy potion and listen to the greasy hair's words. The only thing that was fun of the class was watching her, so that was what I did during the whole class. She was sending me glares to stop me from staring at her, but I wouldn't. I was too absorbed in my investigation project. No one seemed to notice but two persons.

"Malfoy, a word" Snape said to me as the class ended. I went towards him and waited until the class was empty to talk. "What is going on, Draco? You seem absent at my class and doing nothing but what is said to do."

"What else do you want me to do professor?" I asked innocently. But I knew what he was referring to: spilling Longbottom's potion, making comments and jokes of the Gryffindors…

"You know what I mean Draco. I just wanted to tell you that being with her won't make you any good." So he knew? I supposed it " and I am not the only one that has noticed your behaviour in class, I can assure you. Draco, be careful please, you are on of my best students and I want you to keep being one of them"

"Of course Professor, I'll be careful" I assured as I walked out of the class. No one could do anything to Hermione, could they? Well there was a minimum possibility that…

"MALFOY!" I heard someone shout from behind me. I turned around and saw a black haired boy with glasses and green eyes running quickly. Potter shouted again my name as he came near me. When he arrived, he was breathing heavily and I asked him what was wrong.

"Its Her-Hermione. She has been attacked. Apparently it was-" but I didn't hear the rest because I had start running towards the hospital ring where I knew she would probably be.

When I arrived there, I saw Dumbledore, McGonagall and Weasel near a bed. I supposed it was her's. I had to calm down. The attack couldn't have been because of.… no, it can't have been…

"What did you want, Mr Malfoy?" Dumbledore said as he came near.

"Well, I heard about-"I started but Weasley stopped me.

"What is HE doing here?" he yelled.

"Well… in his circumstances…well, he is Head Boy after all" Dumbledore said calmly. So now I saw that he also knew about it. Who didn't know? Well, Weasley didn't. I asked what had happened to Hermione and they told me that someone had Imperiused a troll and it had broken her arm. I sighed. It had been them. I realised I had to do something so it wouldn't happen again.

During the next day she was unconscious and I came to visit her many times. Then, the second day, she woke up.

"-aco, Draco" I heard her mutter. I smiled broadly but then I remembered what I had decided to do from now on.

"Bye Hermione, I hope you don't forget me" I said and walked away and tried to hold my tears. Damn Hermione, she had changed me.

>>>>>>>>>>>

"Why? What is going to happen? Are you going to kill her? Oh daddy you were so cruel!" her arms were on her hips.

"No darling, how can you imagine such thing? He he, what happened was very simple" Hermine said.

"Then continue!"

>>>>>>>>>>>

_14. Hermione_

What had he meant? Surely not… no of course not, I hadn't done anything to him, had I?

What had happened? Why was I there? Oh yes the troll… wait, the TROLL? Why had he attacked me? I decided I would think about it later, now I would sleep.

"You've finally waken up, sleeping beauty" I heard Harry's voice. I saw two blurred figures looking at me with worried eyes.

"Yes! You're finally up!" Ron said happily but then Madam Pomfrey came in.

"Please, please boys, my patient needs some rest. You can leave her homework here, she'll be out in a day" she said pushing the boys away. They tried to argue but she didn't let them win.

I spent the next day trying to keep up with classes and recover, which was a hard task. Then, next morning Harry and Ron came to get me and we went to breakfast. I sat down between my two best friends, and turned around to the Slytherin's table, to look at Draco, since I hadn't seen him for two days. I can't believe what I saw then, but I'll never forget it.

There he was sat, in the middle of the Slytherin benches, with Parkinson in his lap and they were kissing furiously. I rubbed my eyes and blinked to see if I was hallucinating. No, it was real; he was there, kissing her the same way he kissed me, just three days after. What had gotten into him?

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"It's obvious, mother! He had been Imperiused!" Beverly said proudly.

"No! No! But how do you know about the Imperius curse anyway?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, daddy has been teaching me some things…" she trailed off when she saw her mother's furious face.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy! Do you think it's normal to show the girl the unforgivable curses? We didn't know about them until we were fourteen!"

"You mean YOU didn't know abut them, because I knew since I was small, considering my family… but it's not like I've shown her how to do it, have I? I've just told her what they were" he said calmly.

"Is it true, Bev?" she nodded "Ok then, but never use them, dear. For a reason they are unforgivable"

"Ok mummy, whatever you say, now if you want, you can continue"

>>>>>>>>>

Well, maybe it had just slipped and he had been obliged to do it. _Well, he looked very willingly to kiss her._ No, no, no! It must have been a mistake, I'll ask him later.

I saw him go out of the common room, hand in hand with Parkinson and I followed them, trying to look passive.

"Hmmm Malfoy" I tried. He turned around and faced her, and his expression was worried but it suddenly went cold again, just as it had been during the last years.

"What d'ya want, Granger?" he grunted as Parkinson smirked.

"I…professor McGonagall told me that we had to plan new schedules for the patrolling, when will we do it?" I said, not looking into his eyes.

"You mean when will YOU do it. I'm not going to do it" he said going away. Who did he think he was?

"Common room at seven, be punctual" I said firmly before turning around and not looking back.

During the day, he ignored me completely. I tried not to notice him, but he cached me several times looking at him and he smirked. How stupid could he get? I passed most of my time with Ron and Harry, I even went to the Gryffindor common room to do my homework! It was five to seven when I straightened my robes and said the password.

They there were, snogging in the couch; with Draco on top of her with a hand beneath her shirt and another one underneath her skirt. Her hand was between his hair, her fingers tangled in it. I turned around, tried to calm down and walk away. And I thought the day couldn't go worse. I started to walk away when I heard her say:

"Oy, mudblood? Haven't you been shown any manners? Oh sorry, I didn't remember your muggle origin! Maybe you didn't even have enough money, did you? Well, what are you doing here, interrupting my boyfriend and me? Go away, mudblood!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Mummy, I've heard mudblood a lot of times but what does it mean? Is it good or bad?"

"Well, darling. In the magical world there are three types of wizards. The ones born from two other wizards, are purebloods; the ones born from wizards and muggles, are halfbloods, and the ones who are born from two muggles are muggle-borns. Another word for this people is mu-mudblood, which is one of the worst insults." Hermione explained.

"So they were insulting you?" she asked, worriedly. Her mother nodded.

"Anyway, that doesn't matter anymore, if anyone insults her, they'll have to answer to me" Draco said proudly as he kissed her lightly.

>>>>>>>>>>

WHAT? Boyfriend? Unconsciously, I looked down at my ring and tried to blink away my tears as I told them, trying to sound convincing, that I knew manners and it was her that didn't, and that I was here because I had all the right to and because we had to do the head duties with her _boyfriend._

She humpf-ed and went away, straightening her robes and grinning as she passed by me.

"Draco!" I shouted at him furiously. "I want an explanation, and I want it now!"

"Granger" ow, it hurt. Not Hermione anymore "Call me Malfoy from now on, OK? And I don't need to give you any explanation…_m-mudblood_" he said, his face as cold as ice. Now it hurt worse, mudblood it was _far_ worse than Granger.

He came to me, looking directly into my eyes. I did a small step backwards. He saw it and smirked at it.

"Scared of me, Granger?" our faces were a few inches away and he placed his hands on my shoulders firmly. I opened my mouth and tried to say something, but nothing came out of it. I was wanting sooooo much for him to kiss me, tell me that it was just an error what he had done, that they had spilled something into his pumpkin juice…but he didn't. He just looked at me, killing me with his gaze, reading me eyes. " of course you are, Granger, of course…and you're just jeolous of her, aren't you? Well who doesn't want to be with Draco Malfoy after all? Even if its only, two weeks?" bingo. There he had killed me. Two weeks had been the time that had passed since our first kiss, no more, no less. I looked down, unable to maintain his look. Since when Hermione you can't look directly to Draco Malfoy? _Since you fell in love with him_. I pushed him away, running quickly into my room not wanting him to see my weakness, crying. Before putted a silencing spell the room, I heard him yell "FUCK".

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Oh my god! I can't believe it daddy, how could you? How did you feel?"

"If you review, I'll post a new chapter which will be from my point of view!"

"yay!"

_**A/N: REVIEW**_


	16. Promise

**_A/N: _**in this chapter there is not much Beverly comments you'll se why. READ & ENJOY!

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything, what a shame, if I did, don't doubt Ron would be alone and Hermione and Draco together.

**LAST CHAPTER: **

"Scared of me, Granger?" our faces were a few inches away and he placed his hands on my shoulders firmly. I opened my mouth and tried to say something, but nothing came out of it. I was wanting sooooo much for him to kiss me, tell me that it was just an error what he had done, that they had spilled something into his pumpkin juice…but he didn't. He just looked at me, killing me with his gaze, reading me eyes. " of course you are, Granger, of course…and you're just jeolous of her, aren't you? Well who doesn't want to be with Draco Malfoy after all? Even if its only, two weeks?" bingo. There he had killed me. Two weeks had been the time that had passed since our first kiss, no more days, no less. I looked down, unable to hold his gaze. Since when Hermione you can't look directly to Draco Malfoy? _Since you fell in love with him_. I pushed him away, running quickly into my room not wanting him to see my weakness, crying. Before putted a silencing spell the room, I heard him yell "FUCK".

**My parents' story **

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 14: **Promise

"Promise" 

Breakdown  
I can't take this  
I need somewhere to go  
I need you  
I'm so restless  
I don't know what to do

We've had our rough times  
Fighting all night  
And now you're just slipping away

Give me this chance  
To make the wrongs right,to say  
Don't don't don't walk away

I promise  
I won't let you down (you down)  
If you take my hand tonight

_14. Draco _

"FUCK" I shouted. I was fed up of everything. It was so hard to act…and more around her. Her eyes could see through my soul and they nearly discovered the truth, she was the only one that could.

The next days were more of the same. Me being around with Parkinson, Hermione glaring at me constantly, us having fights…

We were once in our common room and I was murmuring a song. I heard a book close and someone sigh. Then I heard some steps getting closer.

"Malfoy please, stop it!" she yelled furiously. I tried to put a smirk that looked real and asked her why I should do it.

"Well I'm trying to study and do the homework!" she said desperately.

"Well, what if I don't want to stop?" I faked a grin.

"Why are you so impossible all of a sudden, Dr-Malfoy? Why?" she pleaded.

"I told you a week ago. Our relationship has ended. _C'est fini._" I said with difficulty.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What does that mean?"

"It has finished" they both said together and laughed as they linked hands.

"But hey, Beverly, don't interrupt much more during this chapter, because it's a very important chapter for the story, okay?" her father told her.

"Whatever you say daddy" she assured her father.

"Now we can continue"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"No Draco, what are you saying? Who decided this? You maybe?" she was silent for some moments "oh, I understand. It was just a game wasn't it? 'Who can make Granger fall for him?' oh and of course, the arrogant Draco Malfoy said he would do it, didn't you? Or maybe it was a bet? ' I can make Granger fall for me in two months'. You did it then! You made me fall in love with you! And then you broke my heart! How could I even believe you? Even believe you changed? I was so stupid to think it! After all, you're still the same Draco Malfoy I've know for six years, and you'll never change, will you? You'll always be playing with people's heart like you did with mine, I am sure" shit. What had I done? Did she deserve it? No. she turned around and walked away from me, from our relationship. "Oh, and here is your stupid ring! I don't want it anymore! If it doesn't mean anything to you, it won't mean anything to me either!" she threw it to me "I hope Parkinson likes it, by the way. I think that if you tell her what you told me, she will fall to your feet and you will be able to shag her all the times you want!" she threw me a dirty look and started to go up the stairs to her room. Before entering, she turned around and shouted, her words full of meaning "_I hate you"_ and there I collapsed. I brought my hands to my face and cried silently. What the hell had I done? I hated my father so much at that same moment. But I hated myself more for what I had done to her. She was the whole of my world, and if I lost her, I was lost.

The next days couldn't pass slower. Now it was the other way round, I was looking at her during all classes and she was avoiding my gaze or confronting me. Like if nothing of this last two months had happened, like if it was all a dream.

During these days, I replayed all the precious and unique moments we had spent together. I saw Parkinson better than I had seen her in weeks, well, what could you expect, she was with Draco Lucius Malfoy.

You don't know how many times I was tempted to go to Hermione and tell her all the truth, why I was behaving that way and all those things that had happened. But each time, as I saw her broken arm, I thought it again and decided not to tell her.

And it killed me. To see her smiling sadly and each time her friends talked and joked, she laughed falsely and looked away. During classes, she was absent and not much people noticed, but I did. I couldn't help but look at her every opportunity I had.

It drove my crazy because I couldn't touch her curls, look into her eyes and smile with all my heart and tell her how much I loved her.

It was a rainy day when I was in potions class and the class had just ended. As normal, I walked arm in arm with Parkinson, pure routine. Then I crashed into something familiar.

"Hey mudblood, look where you're going!" Parkinson said as she kicked her books.

"Shut up, you cow!" Hermione answered.

"Drakie, tell the mudblood something! She has told me cow!" she shrieked.

"Oh, shut up, cow!" I answered and went away, leaving both girls with their mouths opened.

Oups. I had said a really wrong thing. I was starting to soften, and I hoped they both hadn't realised. Parkinson because she would contact my father, and Hermione, well, because maybe she thought there was a small chance that…well, you know.

The days that passed were confusing. One day I was on the side of Hermione, the other I was of Parkinson. Just look at what happened afterwards.

"Goodbye Drakie, I've had a super time!" Parkinson got dressed and exited the common room. Just then, Hermione entered.

"What was she doing here, Draco!" she screamed. Ha ha, she was jealous of Parkinson, and she had called me Draco for the first time in a month.

"Do you care?" I tried to hide my enthusiasm as I saw her jealousy.

"I do care! I don't know how you can be with her… but that doesn't matter! I see how you look at me! You still care for me, don't you? I do, but why don't you? why don't you say it out loud? Why?" I came near her with concern as I saw that she lowered her face and looked away, but she pushed me away "no, Draco, no! Don't give me false illusions! Because then I think that… well I must not know its true. Because now you hate me, don't you? but you care for me? I don't understand you, really! But I will stick to your appearance. You hate me. But I want you to tell you, that I don't. during this days I've tried to make me hate you, but I can't, I just realised that and I wanted you to tell you, that's all, but now I see that you hate me, so I'll just try to live my life without you" she said and went away. My heart was breaking and I couldn't resist it more.

I got her arm and turned her around and just there I saw her crying. I had hurt her and me too much. I tried to hold my desire, but I couldn't. I pushed her against the wall and got her wrists, holing them on top of her head. Then, my lips crashed brutally against hers and I kissed her furiously. She didn't respond because she was too surprised and it all happened in so small time.

I then released her from my grip and turned away, and she asked me, furiously, why had I done that. I whispered, very lowly, thinking that she wouldn't hear, that I wanted her but I couldn't have her. (A/N: this sentence is not mine, its from 'falling for Granger'). Then I went back to my room. Why had I done that? But I knew the answer. I was dying without her and I had never forgot her, for much that I tried to convince me that I had. I was too into her and loved her too much to forget her.

_15. Hermione _

He had kissed me brutally after a month of insults, what was wrong with him? And his kiss was so desperate… well and what he had said afterwards was so confusing… he wanted me but he couldn't have me? of course he could have me, I had just told him! Well maybe he didn't want to loose his pride and honour for me. Maybe he wanted to keep being the Draco Malfoy he had always been.

I sighed, sat down and tried to do homework. During an hour I just wrote the title and my name. I couldn't concentrate. I was only replaying in my mind what had happened before. Just then, he entered the room and passed by me, leaving the ring by my side. It was the same ring I had thrown at him that some days ago.

"Why are you giving this to me? I don't want it! I told you, give it to your stupid girlfriend!" I wrote the first word of the essay. He putted his hand on my chin and lifted my chin so his eyes were looking into mine.

"Listen clearly, Granger, I'll only tell you once. Remember what I told you? That I was free to give it to any girl I wanted, and I gave it to you to make you feel special? That it was a family treasure that a Malfoy gives to the girl they love? Well, I still think that you should keep it, even though I don't show it, because I…still lo-love you. Now, remember my last words. I told you that when you wore it, you would show that you still remembered me and you told me you would do it. Please, keep doing it, He-Granger. But don't make this conversation give you false illusions, because I will stay with Park-Pansy until I marry her" he then walked away.

What had just happened? He had told me that he still loved me and wanted me to keep the ring, but why can't he stay with me? oh shit! And of course I would wear the ring, I will remember him forever! But he will be with Parkinson until he marries? What a headache. I decided to go outside.

It was a dark evening and I sat in the grass, contemplating the stars. They were so nice and perfect… I could stay hours looking at them. When I was nearly asleep, I heard someone shout my name. I rubbed my eyes as I turned around to see who it was. Oh, fantastic, Ronald Weasley. Not that I didn't want to talk to him, but it _is _a bit awkward to talk to him alone after the attempt of kiss from his part when the ball approached.

"Hey, Ron. Sit down with me" I said as he sat down, without looking into my eyes.

"How have you been, Hermione? It has passed so much time since we last talked…why? I really don't know…. Well, I do" he was so different of Draco in this aspect… Draco knew everything at first and said it all directly. "The thing is, Hermione, I am not sorry for what happened when I asked you to the ball. And I'm going to tell you one thing. I…I have liked you since…forever. For so much time but I haven't had time to show you, I have always thought this would break our friendship" well, it had. Oh, Draco would have said this so proudly and without fear. "so…I would like to ask you properly." He looked into my eyes for the first time. All I saw in his was fear. Fear of rejection. It frightened me too. "Hermione, would you go out with me?" Here, Draco would have kissed me not taking in count my permission._ Stop comparing him with Draco, they are to different persons. _

"well Ronald, really, I…" I am very happy you asked but I can't. That was what I had to tell him, but I couldn't. I didn't want our friendship broken. But the words of Draco were sill ringing in my head_ I will stay with Park-Pansy until I marry her. _I had to move on, didn't I? so when better than now? " I would love it, Ronald" I forced a smile. I saw his face shine as he threw his arms round my neck and kissed me. this time I couldn't object. Their kisses were so different… on the contrary of Draco, his were soft, caring and a bit clumsy and I didn't feel electricity and passion run down my body, but well, I needed to get used to them.

But I didn't realise, that someone, in the highest tower was looking at me with Ron and that his eyes were flaming with anger, jealously and betrayal.

>>>>>>>>>>

"Daddy, why are you pressing your hands and breathing so heavily?" Beverly asked innocently and Hermione laughed.

"You see, he is still remembering that day and is still angry for it, he is still jealous" she looked at his husband "aren't you, love?" she smiled sweetly and cruelly.

"Of course not! Me, jealous of that Weasel?" it sounded a bit harsh and angry that he had intended. Both females laughed at him.

**_A/N: REVIEW_**


	17. Addicted

**_A/N:_** I know, I know! I haven't updated for ages but with exams you know…and I have also hung up two one shots. So I'm really sorry but I hope this chapter is long enough for you (it's longer than the other ones).

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything, what a shame.

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"Listen clearly, Granger, I'll only tell you once. Remember what I told you? That I was free to give it to any girl I wanted, and I gave it to you to make you feel special? That it was a family treasure that a Malfoy gives to the girl they love? Well, I still think that you should keep it, even though I don't show it, because I…still lo-love you. Now, remember my last words. I told you that when you wore it, you would show that you still remembered me and you told me you would do it. Please, keep doing it, He-Granger. But don't make this conversation give you false illusions, because I will stay with Park-Pansy until I marry her" he then walked away.

"Well Ronald, really, I…" I am very happy you asked but I can't. That was what I had to tell him, but I couldn't. I didn't want our friendship broken. But the words of Draco were sill ringing in my head:_ I will stay with Par-Pansy until I marry her. _I had to move on, didn't I? So when better than now? "I would love it, Ronald" I forced a smile. I saw his face shine as he threw his arms round my neck and kissed me. This time I couldn't object. Their kisses were so different… on the contrary of Draco, his were soft, caring and a bit clumsy and I didn't feel electricity and passion run down my body, but well, I needed to get used to them.

But I didn't realise, that someone, in the highest tower was looking at me with Ron and that his eyes were flaming with anger, jealously and betrayal.

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 16: **Addicted

"Addicted" 

I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm a addic  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think I deserve this?

I tried to make you happy but you left anyway

I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker

_Addicted – simple plan _

Next morning I woke up with a headache. As I went to wash my face and my teeth, I replayed last night. Oh NO! I was going out with Ron! How could I be so stupid to agree? _You were blinded by jealousy and you would have said yes to anyone_ and why was I jealous? Oh yeah. Draco marrying Parkinson. I tied my hair into a messy bun and went downstairs. I stayed there a bit but then I remembered that I shouldn't wait for Draco.

I sat down on my usual seat, between Ron and Harry. But there was no Harry anymore, it was Ginny there. Why? Ron must have asked him to be alone with him. Weren't we friends? Well, it didn't matter. As soon as I sat down, I felt someone kiss my cheek. I turned around and saw Ron. Oh, of course, we were going out.

"hmmmm hi Ron, how are you?"

"Better than never!" he said cheerfully. Oh my, what I had done. He believed I was going out with him because I loved him. Well, maybe I should learn to love him, now that there was no Draco anymore. _Stop thinking about him_. Today he was going to see what jealousy was.

When we finished breakfast, both of us went to class. When we exited the Great hall, I saw someone following us. I looked from the corner of my eye to see who was there and I caught a glimpse of the lightest blond hair. Perfect, I could start my strategy.

"So Ron, what about going to Hogsmeade next weekend together?" I spoke a bit louder than normal. He turned around at me, and smiled goofily. He said that of course, and did just what I wanted me to do. He kissed my right in front of Draco. I looked at him an instant and I saw him go rigid and for a moment I saw anger in his eyes. For a moment. As the kiss ended I turned around and saw the two Slytherins kissing. He wanted a fight? He would have it!

I passed an arm round Ron's neck as I pulled him closer brutally and kissed him furiously, my hand going crazy through his hair and down his back. He kissed me slowly and with a bit more of shyness as his hand rested on my butt. Perfect movement.

Draco exploded as he saw Ron touch me. He pressed Parkinson against the wall and started to lift her shirt, making sure I saw it. Then…

"What is going on here?" Snape said from behind us as we parted away "is this the model you should show to young students? Head Girl and…Head boy? Fifty points less from each house!" we saw the sand clocks (A/N: do you say it like this? I just translated it from Spanish) turn and loose sand.

"We are really sorry, professor" I excused us.

"Tomorrow's night of detention for Mr. Weasley and Ms. Parkinson, while Wednesday and Thursday's for Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, for being Heads" said this, he turned and walked away.

I glared angrily at Draco as he did the same. But Ron and Parkinson only shrugged, not knowing what this was about. The next of the day, was all similar to the breakfast 'incident'. Draco or I showing our affection towards Parkinson or Ron, who gladly accepted it, and the other pair returning it.

Later that day, I sat on the common room of Gryffindor, trying to do my homework by not noticing Ron's stares. Then I exploded. I told him to stop staring at me, that if she didn't want to do his homework he could go away, but he only told me he wanted to spend time with me alone, and he specified _without Parkinson or Malfoy_. So he had noticed. I told him that it would be later, because now I needed to do my homework. He humpfed and went away towards the common room portrait and he bumped into someone, but didn't look at who it was and went away. It had been Harry. He came to me and asked me if we could talk, and he specified somewhere private. I suggested my room and he accepted. After we had sealed the room with most of the silencing spells we knew, he started:

"What is going on, Hermione?" he asked me, looking into my eyes with his emerald green eyes "what has happened?"

"Nothing to worry about, Harry. Nothing has happened" I said sadly as I looked away. He lifted my head so I still looked into his eyes.

"Stop playing at this! We both know there is something wrong with you! with you and with…Malfoy" he said seriously "come on, tell me!"

"Oh Harry!" I said as I started to cry in his shoulder. He hugged my tightly and waited until I had calmed down a bit more.

"Well… on Christmas, he gave me this ring" I started, but was interrupted.

"He gave you _this _ring? Do you have an idea of how much this costs? This emerald stones must cost so much! And the gold! He must love you a lot" I said surprised.

"Yeah I know. And it is his family treasure, that he could gave it to anyone he liked, to the one he really loved and that if I wore it, that meant I remembered him. Well, just after Christmas and after he had given this present to me, he…well, he was with Parkinson. Exactly after my accident. The day I came out of the infirmary I saw him with Parkinson. Two times. Kissing her the way he kissed me and in the same couch. They were a couple. next day, he just told me that all had finished. I really don't know what made him change his opinion of me, but I think he just played with me. played with my heart, just to win a bet or something similar. I told him and he didn't even answer, so I threw him the ring. The next days were confusing. He was at my side one day and the other at Parkinson's, until one day I told him I still cared for him" I breathed deeply and I saw Harry's eyes on mine, looking into my soul "he then shoved me against the wall and kissed me furiously as he said that he had done that because he wanted me but couldn't have me. After, the most unthinkable thing happened" I looked down at my feet, replaying that evening on my mind "he said that all the things he had said about the ring were true, that he still…he still…loved me but he would marry Parkinson" I whispered the last part "then Ron came. I was so desperate I told him I wanted to go out with him, only to make M-Malfoy jealous. That's what I've been doing all the days"

I lowered my hands to my face as I started to cry soundly. Harry came to me and hugged me tightly. It was so relieving having told someone… and more if it was Harry. You can always tell him anything. "Its ok, Hermione, its ok" he said one and another time as he held me in his arms until I fell asleep.

Harry levitated me until my common room, where he knocked various times until he received an answer.

"What d'you want, Potter?" Draco asked looking around. He then saw me and left out an 'oh'.

_16. Draco_

Potter entered our common room levitating Hermione. He looked at me waiting for something and I realised he wanted to know where to leave Hermione. I pointed up the stairs, and he went up with her. Minutes later I saw him come down, with a frown in his face.

"Malfoy"

"Yeah, I think that's my name, well done, Potter" I mocked.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Good one, dad!" Beverly said as Draco smirked.

"I know it, I…" he started proudly.

"Hey, you can't teach her how to tease! And against Harry!" Hermione said desperately.

"I like the jokes dad does to Uncle Potter" she smirked the Malfoy's smirk.

"I don't even know why I let you call him Potter. It's for your fault, Draco!" she pointed accusingly at him.

"I know, and I am proud of it"

"Oh shut up and continue the story"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"I need to talk to you about something important" he said seriously.

"hmmm need advice on how to catch a girl? Sorry, but my tactics are secr-"

"Oh shut up! It's about Hermione, Malfoy" I went serious too. What had she told him? "All" he had nearly read my mind "I know it all" he said looking at me angrily. "How could you do this to her? She loved you! She loved you more than you can imagine! She was so happy and merry that days that… I don't know why you have done it. Hell, of course I know. I wanted to say to everyone you had her in your hand, didn't you? I don't even know why I believed you. why I trusted you to keep her and make her happy!" he shouted as he came near me "why do you have to be so…so…fucking stupid?" he roared and came close to me and grabbed my collar. "Why?" he asked again, pulling me closer to him.

"P-Potter, calm down!" it was the only words I could think of.

"You want me to calm down?" he always was so over reactive "I'll calm down when you tell me what the bloody hell is happening here!" he looked at me with a glare he had looked at me only a few times, of pure anger.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you if you leave me!" I tried. I rather tell him the truth than die. He looked at me closely for some seconds and then released me and we sat down in opposite couches. He then told me to go to the point quick.

"Well, I… I received a letter from my father telling me that if I was still with Hermione, he would hurt her. I didn't take it seriously until she hurt her arm" I remembered that day, it had been dreadful "it had been them, Potter". He knew who I was talking about, of course he knew, he had them behind him for about six years. "I…I then decided to go out with Parkinson so she was secured and out of risk, but as you understand I didn't tell her because she would go crazy and…well you know" I explained "and like this is how it ended." I looked at him to see his expression. He looked at me blankly but then understood. His face softened as he came towards me smiling so softly that it scared me.

"Well, if this is true, you're not so bad after all, but I warn you, that if this happens again, I'll beat the hell out of you. Anyway, I want something done, because I can't bare seeing Hermione in the state she is in now"

"I promise tomorrow will be different" and after I had said this, he went away.

_16. Hermione_

I woke up next morning trying to remember how I had ended up in my bed. I was in Harry's room and… I must have felt asleep and he brought me here.

I was going to enter the bathroom when I heard some noise inside.

"Come on, Malfoy, get out, I need to shower!" I shouted trying to sound convincing.

I opened the door and someone did come out, but not a blond-haired boy but a dark haired girl. Pansy Parkinson. She came out running and I could only catch a glimpse of her, but I noticed her tears. They were running down her face very quickly and she was hiding them with her hands. What was wrong with her? Malfoy must have bed another one. I entered the bathroom and showered. When I came out I was in high spirits and went down to the Great Hall to wait for Ron and Harry. Instead of them, there was Ginny and Lavender, talking in whispers.

"What's going on? What are all these secrets?" I asked interested.

"Well, there are some rumours about Draco Malfoy…"

"He has left Pansy Parkinson! And now he is free! Yay!" Ginny shouted happily. So that was the reason why I had found Parkinson in the toilet crying

"Well, and now, they say he is with…" Lavender started but stopped when she saw Parvati Patil coming towards us, quickly. When she reached our table, she stopped to catch her breath.

"Do you know? Oh I suppose you don't, if not you should have fainted" she looked at us seriously "Draco Malfoy is GAY! Yes, they say he is going out secretly with none other than our Harry Potter!" all of them gasped at that gossip.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What? Dad, I didn't know it! How could you, poor mummy!" Beverly said about to cry.

"Hey, hey, calm down darling. Do you think that me, the most handsome student Hogwarts has ever seen, would be gay and that now he would be married?" Draco said smirking sexily.

"Who said you were the hottest? I personally think that Harry…" Hermione teased.

"What? Oh please, Hermione! How can you say that Potter is better than me? I'll show you" Draco started to unbutton his shirt, grinning mischievously. Her eyes widened as she saw his intention.

"Ok, ok, you are more handsome, but please, Bev is here!" Hermione Granger said desperately. He laughed and then she realised his real intentions was not to undress but to tease her.

"Oh, you two, stop this teasing! I want to know if dad is really gay, so finish the story!" their daughter said and they laughed, she was more sensible than both of them.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Well, now that you say it, I saw him with a Ravenclaw…" and this is how it started. During that week, it was too much for me. Draco was paired with Luna Lovegood, told to be a McGonagall's lover,…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Oh dad! I think it's better to be gay…" she started.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

But the worst of all is that he was all the time surrounded by girls, who wanted to be the fortunate ones to go out with him, or snog him. And there were many of them who achieved it. It passed no more than a week when he changed a girlfriend, who you saw crying in a corner with Myrtle. Each time I entered the common room I found him there. One day like any other, with a blonde Hufflepuff that blushed when I told her to go away. Draco smiled at her sexily and said huskily in her ear another place and another time. She ran away, probably to find her friends and tell them that she had had the best experience of her life kissing Draco Malfoy.

And it killed me.

I hate to see him with a girl who isn't me. I can't reprimand anger when I see him touch her the way he used to touch me. Hold her the way he hold me. Whisper into her ear promises he whispered into mine. Promises that weren't fulfilled. No. he told me he loved me and that we would end up together, which I don't think very probable of happening. He told me we would overcome all difficulties together. He lied. And I wanted to hate him. I truly wanted, but I couldn't. I would have been so easy if I did…but I loved him too much. I was addicted to him.

**A/N: **did you like it? I really loved the last paragraph, tell me if you did. And I really need your opinion telling me what you think of this chapter and what do you think will happen. **GET ME OVER THE 200 REVIEWS!**


	18. At last

**_A/N: _**thanks a lot to all reviewers! I never ever thought that I would reach more 200 reviews, really. Anyway, thanks a lot for your support!

**_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything, as always.

**LAST CHAPTER:**

I hate to see him with a girl who isn't me. I can't reprimand anger when I see him touch her the way he used to touch me. Hold her the way he held me. Whisper into her ear promises he whispered into mine. Promises that weren't fulfilled. No. he told me he loved me and that we would end up together, which I don't think very probable of happening. He told me we would overcome all difficulties together. He lied. And I wanted to hate him. I truly wanted, but I couldn't. I would have been so easy if I did…but I loved him too much. I was addicted to him.

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 17:** At last

At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song

At last  
The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I have looked at you

I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I, can call my own  
I found a thrill, to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I, have never known

You smiled, you smiled  
And then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine at last

I found a dream  
That I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill, to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I, have never known

You smiled you smiled  
And then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
For you are mine

At last  
At last  
At last

_At last - Celine Dion_

_17. Draco_

What could I do? At least I had left Parkinson, and with it most of the chances of marrying her. My father would be angry but I didn't mind anymore. I wasn't living my life. I was like a puppet in hands of nobody. I did things only for routine, nothing ever exited me anymore. Weeks passed and my life and its ambitions started to fade. Don't get me wrong; I was fully in love with Hermione but I hated not being able to be near her while her friends could, and not being me who made her smile. And I also could see sadness in her eyes since I left her. I snogged girls, thinking it was her, but the real Hermione only glared at me, never looked at me with the eyes the others did. Never said the 'I love you's' the others said. If I kept behaving like this I was going to die.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Then why didn't you go to her and tell it?" she asked curiously.

"In his way, he was protecting me" Hermione said as she placed her hand inside his. Their daughter smiled and nodded.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey, Malfoy, be careful" a feminine voice said from the floor breaking my thoughts. My books had crashed with hers and her. Immediately I knew who she was. There was only one girl who could resist me and called me by my surname. Hermione Granger.

We started to collect our things without muttering a word. We looked constantly at each other, but never meeting the other's eyes. Our hands brushed and I felt her soft skin against mine again. Memories invaded my mind but I was waken up with a silent scream from her. I looked down at what she was holding. I blushed slightly when I saw them. Drawings of her. During all the classes I spent my time drawing her. There were drawings of her listening to the teacher, scribbling and taking notes, answering to the teacher's questions… about ten of them. But the one she was holding was one in our common room, she was not in school robes and was leaning against the wall, waiting to go with her date with Weasley. As a title of the drawing there was: "Mrs. Malfoy"

Her mouth hung open as she turned around and ran away, taking with her my favourite drawing.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"It's that drawing over there!" she pointed to the wall.

"That's it darling." Draco said sweetly.

"It's so nicely done!" Beverly Malfoy said.

"I know. I draw so well" Draco said proudly lifting his chin. Hermione rolled her eyes and smacked his arm playfully.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Next morning I saw the drawing in my table without any note. I sighed and putted my drawing in my room. Another boring day was ahead, I thought. But this day was worse than the others. She didn't even look at me and every time we crossed in a corridor she spited an insult. We entered the dungeon for the last class of the day and I saw her holding hands with Weasley, and both smiling stupidly.

I heard a door bang and some quick steps.

"Sit down, class, we don't have all day." Severus Snape said sitting in his table "today we are going to do a potion to find our soul mate" he looked at the surprised faces of all the class, it was strange to see Severus talking about something to do with _love. _"Anyone knows the potion that we can use?" the usual hand shot in the air. Severus decided to ignore it, as he always did. Then I raised my hand. I knew the answer and I wanted to show Hermione I was superior to her. Severus looked at me and told me to say the answer.

"Meadlow's potion, sir" I said proudly as I received a glare from Hermione. Well, maybe it wasn't a bad day after all.

"Correct Mr. Malfoy, 15 points to Slytherin"I smirked at Hermione and her glare only intensified.

"This potion has to be done strictly individually. Each person does a potion which ten minutes at the end of class everyone will drink it, whatever they have. Does anyone know the effects of it?" this time her hand was up, with mine too.

"The effects of the Meadlow's potion are immediate. The one who drinks it sees all blurred figures except for their soul mate, which they see clearly. The effects pass half an hour after they have seen their soul mate."

"Exactly, Mr.Malfoy. Another 20 points for you" my grin widened but she smiled at me sweetly and cruely. What was she going to do? I saw her get Weasley's hand and murmur something into his ear, smiling sweetly. I got red with anger and jealously and didn't see her raise her hand.

"Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"But, what if our soul mate is not inside the school?" she asked and then murmured "but I know he is, isn't he?" she looked at Weasley. I thought I was going to vomit.

"You have a point Ms. Granger. And we are going to add an ingredient to the potion" he flicked his wand and the ingredients appeared on the board, and one marked in red "that shortens the space and now you won't find your soul mate, but the best one for you in2 miles, so in all Hogwarts." She nodded, understanding.

The class passed with boring normality. That is, until 15 for the end. Everyone was very exited with the potion and its effects and couldn't wait to see what happened next. Severus even had to shout, a very unusual thing.

"Shut up, class! Is everyone ready? When I say three, you drink it. Yes, I will see if you have drunk it and if it's correctly done because your ears will enlarge. One, two, three!" I eyed everyone in the class and I saw most people drinking it except from a few, who were doing the same as me. I decided to do it. I felt the hot liquid run down my body and started to feel strange sensations. I closed my eyes and let warmth invade my body, making me feel full of energy. I opened my eyes and saw everything blurry. I closed them again, trying to calm down. When I opened them I saw the figures moving. I tried to think where the door was and tried to go towards it. I reach the corridor with efforts and tried to think how to go to my common room. Shit! How much time would I have to be like this? Appear, damn soul mate. I went towards my common room and saw my soul mate. She was looking at me too, and I thought that she could also only see, so I was also her soul mate. Then I clearly saw who she was.

Hermione Granger.

Of course it would be her. Severus had only said in Hogwarts, but I was sure that it was inside and outside Hogwarts. She came closer, locking our eyes. We both went near each other slowly, but without leaving the other's eyes. It was like anything else existed, only the two of us. Without noticing it, we were inches apart. I couldn't hold it anymore. I caressed her cheek slowly with my hand, longing for the contact with her skin. I focused on the moment, making the most of it. She stepped back a little, looking away. I wasn't going to let her go. Not again.

I stepped closer and hugged her tightly. She tried to back away, but I didn't let her, I held her tighter.

"I'm sorry, Hermione, I truly am. You can't even imagine how much I've been missing you. I know that you may not want to forgive me but…" I was murmuring, but she shushed me. She drew away from the hug and got my face between her hands. She looked deeply into my eyes trying to find if it was the truth. She must have found it, because she drew me into an extremely passionate kiss. I was going to kiss her again when I heard a voice.

"Hemione! Oh at last I have found you!" I closed my eyes, realising our moment had ended. I turned around but saw a blurry figure but I recognised the voice. Ronald Weasley.

I heard her mutter who was he, and I smirked. She didn't see him, she didn't love him. He came close to us, looking at us strangely.

"What are you…" then he realised "oh, you have found him, haven't you? Your soul mate. So it isn't me. After all, I am not the one for you" he looked away, in his eyes sadness. Take that, Weasley.

She drew away from my hug and went pulled him into one "oh, Ron… I'm sure you'll find her, and she can be outside Hogwarts, remember?" he nodded, sadly.

"Anyway, who is he?" he asked looking at me, but for him I was a blurred figure.

"You wouldn't like to know" she muttered. "Well, Ron, see you, I'm going to my common room"

"Herm…Hermione" he said firmly "wait. I think we need to break up." I heard her gasp and think during a bit of time. Then she nodded and agreed. They both knew the reason. Me. They said their bye bye's and we went away. I went with her, following closely behind and holding her hand. She asked me what I was doing but I told her I didn't want to get lost.

When we arrived to our common room we sat on the same couch, very close to each other. We stayed some minutes like this, savouring the other's presence. Then she turned to look at me, her eyes filled with determination.

"Draco" she said calmly "why?" she didn't need to say anything else; I knew what she was talking about.

"You were in danger Hermione. My father threatened me telling me he would hurt you if I didn't leave you and go with Pansy" it was direct enough, and being intelligent as she was, she would understand.

"But your father is in Azkaban, isn't he?" he nodded "I do understand what you did but there is one thing I don't understand." She came closer to me "why didn't you tell me? You didn't trust me enough? Because if you didn't, I think we should leave…" I saw her eyes filled with sadness and I felt guilty.

"No, no! I just didn't want to worry you. And do you still think, that after all the things that have happened I still don't trust you? Maybe I should ask you if _you_ don't trust me, because you didn't believe I still loved you even though I was going out with Parkinson?"

"hmm…I don't know if I do" she smirked maliciously. "Make me trust you"

"I'll show you." after all, it was time for fun. We hadn't been with each other since… well, forever. I knew what to do. "Hermione, grab your cloak, we're going outside."

She tried to argue, but I told her that if she wanted to trust me (I knew she already trusted me, it was just a game), she should get her cloak.

She disappeared up the stairs and when she came back, everything started to move around me. I closed my eyes again, for some moments and then opened them. Everything was clear again, so the effect of the potion had passed. I looked up the stairs and I saw her. She had brushed and tamed her hair, which was a miracle…

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey!" she argued playfully. "You told me you liked my hair!" Draco pushed her closer to him and when they were inches apart and when she thought he was going to kiss her, he got a lock of her hair and turned it around his finger and murmured into her ear: "I love your hair." Then she realised he was only teasing her and she blushed a bit but he laughed.

"Can we continue?" Beverly said impatiently.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well, she was ready and perfect for a walk around the castle. I looked at her reassuringly.

"Draco! I promise that if you do something to me, I'll scare the h…" could she just have a little fun and not know what was going to happen? No, after all, she was Hermione Granger. I came closer to her and pressed my lips against hers.

"Oh, will you shut up? You are giving me a headache. Now, follow me." I grinned and saw her cross her arms and looked at me angrily but then from the corner of my eye I saw her smile a bit and follow me.

I was starting to work on my plan. "Close your eyes. Let me guide you." she looked at me with an alarmed expression but then smiled softly and agreed. With our hands locked and her eyes closed we started to walk through the castle. I performed an invisibility charm on us and I started saying in her ear the directions she had to follow. At first, she looked a bit scared but slowly she started to gain confidence.

We arrived to the doors and when I went to button her cloak she jumped in surprise.

"Shhh, we're going outside" I whispered and she shivered a bit. "Don't worry, if you are cold, tell me, I'll warm you up" I knew I had made her angry and I moved a bit and she punched the air, and not finding me to support her weight she fell on the floor. I started to laugh as she ow-ed.

"Stop laughing and pick me up!" she said trying to sound angrily but a small smile was formed in her lips. I lifted her in my arms in a bridal style and we went outside. "Where are we going?" she asked nervously.

"You think I'm gonna tell you?" I smirked. We walked for a bit until we arrived to the favourite point of the grounds of the castle.

"Now you can open your eyes."

_17. Hermione_

I opened my eyes and I saw everything snowed around us and in front there was the lake. It was frozen, with a thick layer of ice, about five inches large. It was so nice, and it was better now that the sunset was starting, the sky of all tones of red. It was a perfect scenery and I looked at Draco smiling, thinking that the thing of the trustiness was only the walk through the castle. How wrong I was.

"Accio skates" Draco murmured as two pairs of skates came to him. Then, I saw his intentions.

"Oh no Draco, I am not going to skate! I don't know how to skate!" I started to walk backwards.

"Do you trust me?" he grinned.

"Oh well, I guess I need to do it. But, how do you know I don't know how to skate?"

"I know everything" he said simply.

"But not even Ron or Harry know!" his grin widened. Well, after all he loved me more than them and he was far more observant.

We started to lace our skates in silence but both smiling. It had passed so much time since we had been together…. When we were finished, he held out his hand and I accepted it. I tried to walk through the snow without achieving it. He laughed again and passed his arm around my waist to hold me closer and preventing me from falling.

We arrived to the lake and he stepped on the ice and started to skate. His movements were elegant and soft. He slide with a perfect style and then came back to me.

"Mademoiselle" he bowed. I got up with difficulties and followed him. I got his hand and my knees were half bended. "Oh, come on, don't be scared, are you a Gryffindor or not?" I lifted my head proudly and started to skate (well tried). I moved slowly, trying not to loose balance and when I was nearly going to fall, he got my other hand and moved closer to me. "Right, left, right…yeah, that's it". He left go of one hand and moved with me, slowly. Moments later, he let go of the other hand, and smiled at me, but staring at his smile, I fell.

"oww!" I tried to get up again.

"That is what happens if you stare at me too much. Come on, you're doing better than I expected"

"What did you expect anyway? Of course I do good at skating!" I got up and tried again. But I fell again. He laughed and got my hand when I got up.

Time flew and I had the best time I had had in a long time. And I also saw him better and more spontaneous, he was also enjoying it. We laughed and he helped me skating. I fell but he got me up a time and another, never surrounding. He was a Slytherin after all.

And I learned to skate.

We went to our common room and I threw myself on the couch, exhausted. Then Draco entered holding both pairs of skates.

"Do you skate often?" I asked him.

"Whenever I can" he said shortly. I got up and went closer to him.

"Well, when you do, tell me, Ok? Because I think I trust you more now, but it will take more skating sessions if you want me to trust me." I looked deep into his eyes "I had such a good time… I wish we hadn't wasted so much time doing that stupid thing of Parkinson and Ron, I've missed you" I hugged him as tight as I could.

"Me too, me too" he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. Very deeply. It was his way of telling me he had missed me too.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"So that's why you send to make a lake for mummy in front of our house for her 25th birthday!" Beverly realised and their parents nodded. "awww how romantic!"

**_A/N: _REVIEW! **This was also a very long chapter so I hoped you enjoyed it; so if you did, send me a review, it helps me loads! Really please review and tell me if you think they got together too early or not. I was also thinking that I could do the present time in the point of view of Beverly,what do you think?Thanks to all!


	19. A speech

**A/N: **I am really, really sorry I couldn't update quicker. You know, writers block and with all school work I was a bit stressed. Here you have next chapter! Enjoy!

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"Well, when you do, tell me, Ok? Because I think I trust you more now, but it will take more skating sessions if you want me to trust me." I looked deep into his eyes " I had such a good time… I wish we hadn't wasted so much time doing that stupid thing of Parkinson and Ron, I've missed you" I hugged him as tight as I could.

"Me too, me too" he cupped my face in his hands and kissed me deeply. Very deeply. It was his way of telling me he had missed me too.

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 18: **A speech

Next day, I woke up happily. I sang as I waited for Draco to come down. After one month and a half, I waited for him to go together to breakfast. And while I waited, why not get the best entertainment, reading?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey! What about me?" Draco protested.

"First," he grinned but it faded away when he saw her mischievous smirk, "starting from the bottom, of course."

"Oh, shut up bookworm!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well, as I was saying before _Draco _interrupted me, I was reading a book. When he came, he snatched the book out of my hands, gave me a peck on the lips and started to walk away. "Are you coming or not? I think that there are hundreds of girls who would like to come with me in a dark corridor…"

"So arrogant" I muttered as I went with towards him. We were in a corridor with small light and it was difficult to distinguish between the shades of grey.

"I have reasons to be arrogant. I am rich, sexy, intelligent, charming…" he started dreamily.

"git, vain, manipulating and with an ego higher than him," I finished "was that what you were going to say?" I smiled cruelly.

"You know what? I think I'll go back with Pansy" he turned away to walk towards the Slytherin tower.

"If you want a stupid, dumb, without a sense of fashion and a slut as a girlfriend, go with her, but if you want the most intelligent witch of our age, the wittiest and the most beautiful, come with me." I turned around and walked away.

"Hmm. I don't know who I will choose, you know…" he came closer to me "but I think I need to taste a bit of both, and since I have already tasted her for a long time, why not taste you?" he lifted my chin with his hand and leaned down to kiss me.

But we heard voices of other students and we separated and started to insult the other, without much success. We heard the students that were about 15, mutter: "look, Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. They have been behaving oddly, this last year, why do you think?" and then the voices faded away, together with some giggles.

I looked deep into his eyes. "Draco, I can't hold it anymore! I need to tell everyone about our relationship, I can't hide much longer! It's killing me!" I hissed angrily. He closed his eyes and leaned on the wall.

"Yeah, me too, me too," he said casually.

"You say like if you don't mind!" I hissed angrily at him.

"But I do mind, Hermione. I just don't want you to get hurt, because you know what will happen if my father finds out. And I'm sure he has spies everywhere. Everywhere." He looked directly into my eyes, looking into my soul. I stepped back a little, shocked with realisation. But I knew it. I had known it but I hadn't wanted to admit it.

"But…but…" I started, trying to reason.

"But we could get out of this together? Please! Be realistic, Hermione. We can't. What can we, a two teenagers, do against, … lets say, twenty, Death Eaters?" he looked at me, still expressionless.

"Where is the Draco I knew?" she let out, her voice breaking, "where?" I looked into his eyes, trying to find the answer "where is he? The brave Draco Malfoy who feared nothing, _no one_? Why this sudden change, Draco? Where is the boy with who I fell in love with?" and I walked away, to the Great Hall, where I tried to cheer up, but I couldn't.

_18. Draco_

Oh_, no _not again, please. Yes, you're right, she was mad at me _again. _But she must understand me! I don't want her hurt or anything, I just want her safe, and can't she understand that? No, being the Gryffindor Golden Girl she had to be brave and confront all the difficulties. Damn her and her pride! Why couldn't she just accept our relationship, even if it's 'secret'? For a reason she is Hermione Granger.

What will I do?

"Hey, what's up, mate?" Blaise Zabini asked when I sat down at his side in the Great hall.

"You know, trying to get on with the mud-, I mean, mad Gryffindork, which is quite impossible," she was affecting me too much. I couldn't even say mudbl-.

>>>>>>>>>

"I can't even say it now!"

>>>>>>>>>>

"But she's a hot one, mate! Remember her at the ball?" he licked his lips and I did a face of disgust. Just then, someone sat by my side and grabbed my arm possessively.

"I am _sure _you were talking about me, weren't you, Blaisy and Draky?" Parkinson looked at us both smiling stupidly. I rolled my eyes and Blaise flirted with her animatedly.

The next days were…strange, to say something. Hermione and I talked the necessary and she was colder with me than usual.

My mind had started to think of something to do to solve the problem with Hermione, and now I had found the ideal chance. It had been a week since our argument and we were ending lunch when Dumbledore stood up. He pronounced a short speech about when the N.E.W.T.' s and the O.W.L.'s were going to be held.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What are the news and the auls?" Beverly asked innocently.

"The O.W.L. s are exams in the end of our fifth year in Hogwarts in which I took the top marks and…" Draco started to say but was interrupted by a cough by Hermione "well, second best marks after the bookworm here," she punched his arm and smirked victoriously, "and the N.E.W.T's were in our seventh year and we both took full marks" he said proudly to his daughter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Before finishing, he said: "Mr. Malfoy has something to say before you all go to class," everyone looked at each other with questioning expressions.

_18. Hermione_

He was standing in the mini stage of the teachers steadily and with a look of determination in his face. Before he started his speech he scanned the room and his eyes settled on me.

"What I'm going to say now has nothing to do with school maters. This speech goes for a person in particular but also for the rest of this school so they don't mind other's business" He glared at a group of Huflepuff girls and another one of Gryffindor's and when he saw their scared expressions he looked to the rest of the students and teachers, "Everyone has its own personality, mine being unique," I snorted "I am clever, rich, good-looking…" I cleared my throat and he laughed bitterly "well you all know my personality. But because of the reason that each person has its own, more or less influenced by other people, each person can find people more or less friendlier than others and each person's love can be different than others." At this point, everyone was asking what was that about, and why Draco Malfoy was talking about _love. _He made everyone shut up as he continued "what I want to say is that I have found my perfect girlfriend" he looked at the reactions of some students, especially me. What was that about? Oh, now I knew. That argument a week ago. But he was going to tell everyone…I had to stop him! My thoughts were broken by Ron's voice who shouted so Draco heard.

"And what do we care?" most students nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure that when I say who my new girlfriend is it will affect you specially, Weasley" he smirked at the thought.

"HARRY!" Ron shouted and the whole room erupted into laughter. No, he was not gay, but after all no one wants his best friend stolen. He didn't even think of me.

"HA! I wouldn't even date him even if hell froze."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You know, that's what you used to say to me before you fell deeply in love with me, Draco."

"Well, I…"

"Does that mean daddy will fall deeply in love with Uncle Harry?" Beverly asked intelligently and smirked Malfoy-ly.

"You could make a good seer, you know. You're so intelligent, Bev."

"She would certainly not! How dare you say that I, Drac…" Hermione kissed him firmly on the lips and he shut up.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"But as I was saying before Weasley interrupted me, I have a new girlfriend. But this one is different from the other ones. I'm not going out with her for her looks, her blood or for se…" Dumbledore cleared his throat this time "but it's not in my personality to be _loving_ and we have gotten into a fight…and I've finally let on and I'm going to do what she asked, as I always do" he sighed in disbelief. "So… any of you know who she can be?"

Most girls in the room raised their hands, claiming they were his girlfriend.

"This is no joke. She is intelligent," some hands went down, "brave, independent, and stands everything and everyone" a quarter of the hands were still raised "she is bossy, impossible to control and the teacher's pet. Who _knows _who she is?" two hands were still raised.

"You _know_?" Ron asked incredulously as Harry nodded. The other hand in the air was Parkinson's.

"No one else?" I raised my hand nearly instinctively. I hate it when people think I don't know a thing. "Granger, as always. I don't think there's a thing she doesn't know" he smiled at her and everyone looked confused. Never Draco Malfoy had complimented Hermione Granger. "So Granger, what's the answer?"

"Me."

Everyone stayed silent for a moment and then they broke into laughter, all except Parkinson and Harry.

"CORRECT" Draco said loudly. Every one fell silent again and whispers started to begin "shut up!" silence again, "has everyone understood what I said? I. am. Dating. Hermione. Granger. So everyone who has contact with Lucius, go and tell him, tell everyone you like, I don't mind" he said as he went back to breakfast. Wow. That had been a speech. I got up, ignoring the circle that was forming around me and Draco and went to him. I touched his shoulder.

"I've said that…" he started to yell but his face softened and his voice faded when he saw me. I smiled sweetly and slowly at him.

"You've seen what I've done for you, haven't you? I think I've won a reward" he smirked as I leaned down and kissed him. The room was quiet again, all the eyes on us. "This is not a show! Get back to your food!" the Head Boy yelled and Dumbledore looked satisfied at his both Heads.

I went back to my place and I heard everyone shout at me.

"Are all the myths true? Is Draco the best shag in all Hogwarts? What does…" Parvati started.

"And you didn't tell me? Oh, I'm so glad for you, Hermione! Is he as good as they say?" Ginny hugged me tightly.

"I can't believe it, Hermione!" Ron yelled furiously raising from his seat, "you and _Malfoy_? You could have chosen anyone else and you choose our arch nemesis? What's gotten into you? Has he spilled a potion in you drink? Cast a spell while you were sleeping?" he looked deeply into my eyes.

"No Ron! We are dating because of our free will! Nothing to do with spells and potions! Please understand!" I said desperately.

"What do you want me to understand?" he said hysterically, "its Malfoy you're talking about, not Seamus or Dean or _me_" he looked away, the colour of his hair matching his face. "Is he your soul mate? The one you saw clearly?" I nodded shyly, scared of his reaction. "But you must understand Ronald…"

"Don't ' you must understand Ronald' me! You always say the same thing!" he looked at me slowly, for the last time, with disgust and anger, "and… oh I really can't believe it… Malfoy! You… you can consider our friendship br…broken" he went away of the Great Hall. I covered my face with my hands and closed my eyes. Since we had stopped dating, our relationship had been less…trustworthy?

"Hey, 'Mione, don't worry, it'll be okay." Harry had always been comforting. He passed an arm round my shoulders and tried to make way out of the Great Hall.

"No it won't" Oh shit! "I always mess everything up!" I started to sob quietly as I went away with Harry.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"But, mommy, Uncle Ronald is married with aunt L…"

"shhhh, don't say it, we first need to finish the story."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_18. Draco_

I can't believe what I had just done. I had sentenced myself to death for her. I was crazy. I had seen her go out of the room crying in Potter's shoulder. What was wrong with her?

"Hey, have you heard that, Drake?" Blaise asked me smirking widely.

"…what?…" I asked distractedly.

"The Weasel has just 'broken his friendship' with the mudblood!"

"Good for h…_what_?" I turned around and faced him.

"Yes, that's why he stormed out and she started to cry." Oh no. so I had also ruined her friendship. Better for me not having to care for that traitor but I was worried about her. Would she hate me? I thought so.

I walked back to my common room trying to hide from curious students but they wouldn't stop so I cast an invisibility spell. I walked into my dear common room just to hear sobs coming from Hermione's door. I knocked.

"What!" she screamed, her voce cracking.

"Hermione, I didn't know he…" I started.

"But you did it!" she shouted from the other room, "and my friendship with Ron is now finished! All because of you…"I heard her cry again, harder.

"Let me come in, Hermione!" I yelled. But she wouldn't hear, so I muttered _alohomora _and entered. What I saw broke my heart. She was lying in the middle of her bed, facing the covers and sobbing very hard. I went towards her, slowly.

"Go… go away…" she managed. But I wouldn't leave her like that, I hate seeing her cry and more if I am the cause of it! I lied down on her bed, near her and encircled her back with one arm. I started to stroke her hair gently and after some time she looked up at me. Her face was tear-stroked, but she smiled slowly at me. I hugged her tightly and murmured sorry into her ear and then kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, not passionate, but full of love. I closed my eyes and smiled, savouring the moment.

Just then I heard bangs on the window. I looked up and when I saw the black owl, I closed my eyes again. No, not now. I didn't want a letter from my father _now_. I untied the letter from the owl's claws and it flew away. My eyes widened as I saw who had send it. I was expecting some kind of answer from my family, but not _this one. _

**A/N: **did you like it? I hope you did. I have next chapter planned, so I hope it doesn't take long to write. But now I'll focus on correcting the other chapters, the character's behaviour, and all this things that are not clear in the first chapters.

REVIEW!


	20. the love of a mother and of a best frien

**Disclaimer: **I just own my dear Beverly. The rest sadly belongs to J.K.Rowling.

**A/N: **I'm sorry for not updating quicker but I started to correct the first chapter and I am on exams this last few weeks…. Don't worry, I have the next steps of this story planned.

Now, enjoy!

**LAST CHAPTER:**

"I can't believe it, Hermione!" Ron yelled furiously raising from his seat, "you and _Malfoy_? You could have chosen anyone and you choose our arch nemesis? What's gotten into you? Has he spilled a potion in you drink? Cast a spell while you were sleeping?" he looked deeply into my eyes.

(…)

"Go… go away…" she managed. But I wouldn't leave her like that, I hate seeing her cry and more if I am the cause of it! I lied down on her bed, near her and encircled her back with one arm. I started to stroke her hair gently and after some time she looked up at me. Her face was tear-stroked, but she smiled slowly at me. I hugged her tightly and murmured sorry into her ear and then kissed her. It was a sweet kiss, not passionate, but full of love. I closed my eyes and smiled, savouring the moment.

Just then I heard bangs on the window. I looked up and when I saw the black owl, I closed my eyes again. No, not now. I didn't want a letter from my father _now_. I untied the letter from the owl's claws and it flew away. My eyes widened as I saw who had send it. I was expecting some kind of answer from my family, but not _this one. _

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 19: **the love of a mother and of a best friend

I got it and without moving Hermione who had just fallen asleep, read it. A slight smiled appeared on my face. Once I finished it, I left it on the floor and went to sleep, Hermione still between my arms.

As I said before, I am not a morning person so when I saw the light that came through the window I covered myself with the sheets of the bed (although they didn't stop the sunlight from coming to me).

"Wake up, sleeping beauty," someone said sweetly by my side.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Where's sleeping beauty? I want to see her!" Beverly said enthusiastically looking around.

"I was talking about your dad."

"But…" she looked confused.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hmmm?" I mumbled and turned around to face her. She was sat on the edge of the bed and already dressed in her school robes. "Why are you up so early?" I asked her trying to pull her down.

"Get up, sleeping beauty," she repeated, "its quarter past eight". She grinned.

"Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I said trying to sound furious, but she still grinned and kept looking (or staring) at me. "I _know _I am a sleeping beauty and I don't mind you repeating it because I know you love my looks soooooo much."

"What makes you think that?" she said mockingly indignant.

"Constant stare?" I asked stupidly.

"Then I'm queen beauty." And with that, she turned away and walked passed the door to the common room. She had won this argument, but not the next! I do _not _stare at her just because of her looks!

"Draco, I've found a letter on the floor of your room with the Malfoy's crest, you don't mind if I read it, do you?" she pleaded. She had the right to know, didn't she? I just couldn't deny her anything she said with that tone of voice…

"Thanks!" She hadn't even waited for an answer!

_19. Hermione_

_Dear son,_

_How are you doing? Severus has told me that you are doing greatly and that your grades are maintaining. I am proud of you, Draco. _

_As you must imagine, this letter I have sent is not only to greet you and ask you how you are doing. Two days ago your father Lucius was furious. Nearly mad. I have never seen him like this since the fall of Voldemort, so you are clever enough to imagine the magnitude of his temper. _

_At first, I did not know what had caused it, but each minute a different owl came through the window and left a letter addressed to your father. Except one of them, which was addressed to me._

_As you suppose, Blaise sent that one. He has always shown more respect for me than for your father and I am glad I asked him to tell me if anything important happened to you during this last year._

_I was not surprised with what it said. The day you asked me for the Malfoy's ring I knew this would happen._

_And to tell you the truth I am glad. I am proud of you. I thought you would continue your father's steps, but it seems that you won't. It might surprise you and you may not understand it, but it is true. I did not marry your father for love. We were engaged since the day we were born, just like Pansy and you. I do not think he fell in love with anyone else, but he had his one-night-stands and his particular whores while we were at Hogwarts. Of course I also had, but just a few, I was not changing constantly of as your father. I am happy that you are more intelligent than him and realized you cannot marry someone you do not love and I am also gland for Pansy, who I'm sure also is. _

_You asked me for the ring, but you did not tell me or your father you were going to propose to her, which made me a bit suspicious. This late behaviour has assured me what is going wrong. You have fallen in love with who you shouldn't have. Blaise told me who she is, she is Hermione Granger. You have always been very demanding with girls and I am sure that if you are sure she is the one for you, she will reach my standards. Your dad thinks furiously that all you feel for Hermione Graner is a temporal carnal desire but I don't agree. I am sure that you need more than 'temporal carnal desire' to defy a whole group of wizards highly skilled in dark arts. Apart from that, since the first day you wrote your first letter from Hogwarts you mentioned her and since that day she has been the girl you've talked about more when you were back home, even if your dad doesn't want to admit it._

_I do not know who she is, therefore I cannot judge her. For what I have been told, she is a muggle-born, she is the best friend of Harry Potter, she is Gryffindor's golden girl, she is Head Girl, she is the most intelligent girl of your age, she is brave and loyal and you love her, I do not doubt that._

_What should you do? I am not the appropriate one to give you advice but I will tell you one thing: do what you think. Do not get influenced by other people or by happenings. Do what your heart dictates._

_Love,_

_Narcissa Black Malfoy_

Wow. I did not know he had such a deep relationship with his mother, but I am happy he has someone that has loved him and that he can trust. And she is an impressive mother and woman for what I have seen. I smiled broadly as I thought that she had not directly judged me. Draco was fortunate to have a mother like Narcissa. And another thing that intrigued me was how she had signed.

Narcissa _Black_ Malfoy

That just shows she doesn't like loosing her surname only because she married Lucius Malfoy and that she is self conscious and has thoughts of her own. I admired her, even if I had only read one letter from her.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"You were really proud of Mother, weren't you?"

"Of course I was, who wouldn't?" she said surprised at his reaction.

"I want to meet her, I want to meet her!" Beverly shouted eagerly.

"You will, you will. Just let us finish the story and we'll go and visit her," Draco said calmly.

"Okay!" she jumped happily as her parents smiled lightly.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hey 'Mione" Harry said as I tapped his shoulder. Ron mumbled something and Ginny also said hello.

"Hi, to _all_" I said and sat down between Ron and Harry. Ron continued to eat without raising his head from his plate and Harry nodded and smiled slightly at me. All breakfast was going to continue like this, so I decided to stop it.

"Honestly, Ronald!" I hissed and sighed, waiting for him to hear. He just ignored me and continued to eat. "Roooonald Arthur Weasley!" I yelled. Then, he _did_

look up from his plate and sighed.

"Can you please leave me eat alone?"

"NO! I want you to listen to me!" I nearly shouted in his face. Now, nearly all the Great Hall was looking at us.

"But I don't want to listen to you," he got up ready to leave the Great Hall.

"You're not going anywhere until you listen what she has to say, do you understand, Weasel?" I turned around to see Draco towering Ron a few inches away and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. I smiled. After all Draco was softie, he wanted me to resolve my problems with Ron.

"No, I just was looking for a bit of entertainment, Hermione" He said trying to sound cool.

"Daddy, don't pretend, we all know you did it for her," Beverly grinned. Hermione ruffled her hair and kissed his husband's cheek which was a bit rosy from his daughter's comment.

"Let's continue;" she announced.

Ron struggled to get out of Draco's grip but he wouldn't let him.

"OK, ok, I'll listen to her!" he managed. He turned to me and then said harshly, "what?"

I sighed and told him we could go outside the Great Hall, as I that most students were looking in our direction. He nodded and leaded us outside, to a deserted classroom. He stormed in so quick I didn't even have time to close the door.

"Ron…I…,"I didn't know where to start and he was looking at me impatiently and tapping his foot, "stop it, ok? If we need to resolve it, we both have to be willing to do it, not only me." He relaxed a bit and the frown from his face was a bit less harsh. "hmmm…where shall I start?"

"When did all start?" When he said that, I decided I had to tell him all. Everything, even the things I had not told anyone. He deserved it after all the things he's had to go through because of me.

"Since first year, I've found Draco Malfoy…interesting. Yes, that's the closest word. I wanted to know what it was like to be him, what thoughts ran through his mind, how was it to be from the dark side…," he was looking at me trying to hide disgust. "Oh, no. I didn't like him them. I've hated him until this year, I just found him curious. I loved our arguments. They were a routine for me I couldn't live without." I hadn't told anyone this, but with time I had realised it was true.

"I kept hating him until this year, when we were both made Heads. I don't know if it was the teenage hormones or what but we started to flirt and well…we ended up together without wanting it. I tell you, it was not what I had planned. It just happened. We were spending more time together being Heads and we also lived in the same common room…," an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

"Ron, I would understand if you didn't want to…," but I stopped when he came to me, smiling sweetly and his eyes watery.

"I'm glad you've found your one," he came and hugged me tightly.

"Does that mean you approve our relationship?" I asked, taking advantage of this affectionate moment.

"No way! I will _not _accept it! I still don't understand what you see in…"

"Ronald Weasley!" I said jokingly and punched his arm.

"I don't approve it, but who am I to forbid you from going with him? You wouldn't listen to my advice anyway. But please don't make out with him in the corridors or flirt with him like all the other girls! It would make me sick! And if he does something to you…I…I'll kill him, I promise Hermione." His voice went serious at the end. I was sure he was going to do it. I smiled softly and hugged him lovingly.

"Hey, Weasle get away from my girl," a cool cold voice said from behind me.

"She's also my friend, remember? I'll do what I like with her," Ron fumed.

"What am I, your toy?" I asked starting to get annoyed from their comments. I heard footsteps and some arms circle around my neck protectively.

"Of course you are a toy, everyone is. I am your toy, you are _my _toy. The toy I _love_. My favourite toy." Draco said huskily into my ear. His words made a shiver run through my body. I smiled to myself, that was the Draco that I fell in love with. I turned to kiss him.

"What did I tell you, 'Mione? No snogging in the corridors!" Ron yelled and everyone in the corridor turned around.

"Why not, Weasley?" Draco said provocatively as he towered over the red-headed.

"Ronald, Draco!" I nearly shouted but they didn't take notice. I sighed, "Honestly!" and walked away, a smile forming on my face as I left them sending killing looks to the other. I grinned to myself. That was _life_.

**A/N: **how was that? I hoped you liked it! Even if you didn't, just review! It really encourages me! get me over the 275 reviews if you don't mind! ;) thanks in advance! (I'll try to answer all reviews separately)

**A. lupin **


	21. Oh no

**A/N: **SORRY! I really am. But do you know the phrase writer's block? That's what happened to me. I really did not know how to continue the story until one day it popped to my mind to make Draco… no, I won't tell you, you'll have to read!

Another of my excuses is that I had my final exams coming up and I had to study and revise a bit for them but now, I am free! I assure I'll update quicker! I _promise_!

**I've even done by far the longest chapter of the whole story to compensate the delay!**

**Disclaimer: **I just own my dear Beverly. The rest sadly belongs to J.K.Rowling.

Now, with the story. Enjoy!

**LAST CHAPTER:**

_What should you do? I am not the appropriate one to give you advice but I will tell you one thing: do what you think. Do not get influenced by other people or by happenings. Do what your heart dictates._

_Love,_

_Narcissa Black Malfoy_

(…)

"Ronald, Draco!" I nearly shouted but they didn't take notice. I sighed, "Honestly!" and walked away, a smile forming on my face as I left them sending killing looks to the other. I grinned to myself. That was _life_.

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 20: **Oh no

_20.Draco_

Finally. Finally everything was going perfect. Well, not perfect completely but the best perfection I had achieved in my life.

As every evening, I went to the Slytherin's common room. I went down to the dungeons and the cold air sent a shiver down my spine. Most people get accustomed to this chilly air down here as I had done before, but when this year I discovered how warm the other common rooms were, it was just strange coming back and feeling cold. I felt like I was going to someone else's house. I murmured "parseltongue" and the portrait of a snake opened in front of me.

When I entered, all conversations stopped and all the eyes were on me.

"What are you looking at?" I spat furiously. Some of the older years only glared at me and turned away but the younger Slytherins looked away quickly. I went towards the place where the seventh years were normally. There I saw Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle

"Malfoy, what are you doing here? Go away this instant or I'll…" Pansy said trying to sound angry and important.

"Oh shut up, Pansy and leave him a seat here," Blaise said tiredly and sighting.

"But he is a traitor and…"

"You heard Blaise, Pans," Millicent said nodding at the dark handsome Zabini. Pansy sighed and left a space for me to sit. I smiled broadly at them, They had finally accepted me, even though I had made that show the other day.

"So, Draco how's the mudblo-," he stopped when he saw my frown. "I mean, Granger, in bed?" he raised his eyebrows at me suggestively. I blushed a bit and looked away, murmuring that I didn't want to tell him about that.

"What? Did I just hear Draco Malfoy not wanting to tell me how is his new conquest in bed?" he started to laugh.

"Shut up!" Millicent urged him. She had always been very girlish and a softie. "Oh Draco, Draco! I'm so glad you've finally decided not to tell anyone! It's like you feel something for her!" I looked at her, half smiling. "You do? YOU DO! Oh my god, oh my god! Did you all hear that? Draco Lucius Malfoy has just admitted that…"

"If you continue, Millicent, I promise I'll burn your hair, wrinkle your skin and fill it of warts!" I threatened her silently.

"That's the Draky we know!" Pansy hugged my tightly.

"Pansy you don't need to pretend anymore. I doubt your parents still want you to marry me." I said looking at her seriously, but she only smirked more.

"Drakulinus, don't you know that I've loved you forever?" my face went blank. I had always thought that it had been because of the engagement… "as a friend!" and they all broke into laughter, telling me how funny had my face looked when she had said that. I grinned at my friends. That was how I always had wanted life to be.

I woke up next morning and went to shower. I opened the door and saw Hermione humming a song animatedly in front of the mirror. She was just wearing her bra and knickers and had not heard me enter the room. I walked in, stepping cautiously. I went towards her and a floor tile creaked. She stopped mumbling and turned around but I had said in time an invisibility spell.

She looked around cautiously but then shook her head. I came every time closer to her and started to tickle her. She turned around quickly and didn't have time to understand what was happening, she just had time to laugh. "Fi…Finite…-" she wanted do stop the spell I had put on me so she could see me and tickle me. She then touched my hair and ran her fingers down my face until she arrived to my lips. Then I stopped tickling her and my face turned serious.

"Finite incantem!" and then it was her turn to tickle me.

_20. Hermione_

Before we entered the Great hall I pecked him quickly in the lips and went away from him when I went to enter the room. I noticed him suddenly pulling my arm and bringing me near to him. His eyed pierced into mine.

"I don't care what people think, Hermione. Everybody knows now and we are going to enter the Great Hall together." He got my hand firmly and opened the doors with determination. Everyone looked at us and I saw some of the Slytherins and of the Gryffindors turn their eyes away from us sharply. Draco saw it and didn't care, now it was his turn to peck my lips in front of everyone.

"What are you looking at?" he repeated what he had said to his Slytherin companions the day before. It had the same effect. Everyone turned their looks away.

"Good morning. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville," I said smiling slightly at them.

"Do you always have to make a scene? Can't you just two live your life as a _couple _in your common room?" Ron spat half angrily, half playfully.

"Ron, please. Every _couple _does it! Why can't we?"

"It's just…" he stopped and hid his face inside his hands.

"Mate, leave her. You'll get used to it." Harry pattered Ron's back friendlily.

I sat down in front of them both and Ginny way by my right side. She grinned at me. Then I saw something strange. She never wore make up and her hair was more straight than normal.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"But aunt Nevra wears make up and has straight hair! Why is that different?" Beverly asked her parents.

"But she did not wear it before she started going out with you uncle."

"Oh I see," she nodded.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Ginny what have you done to your ha…" I started quietly.

"Thank god someone notices it! I did it for him and I don't think he even noticed. Can you believe it? God, how thick can he be?" she whispered desperately.

"Well Harry doesn't really say what he sees he just…" I defended him.

"Who said it was Harry?" she winked at somebody in the group of seventh year Slytherins and went away, swinging her hips more than ever. I raised an eyebrow and laughed silently.

"What's so funny? Are you laughing at the strategy I just explained to Harry where two chasers are on the left side, the beaters move forward and…" He started angrily.

"No Ron, no. I was not…look, the mail has arrived!" I said excitedly as I saw the prophet and another letter fall in my plate. I looked strangely at it but when I saw the owl, I recognised who it was from. _Narcissa Black Malfoy._

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_Draco is going to receive his initiation date today. Make sure you read the letter Lucius sent him and owl me immediately, its very urgent. Lucius did not let me read the letter or tell me about it. Thank you in advanced._

_Narcissa Black Malfoy_

Date of initiation? What was…? A noise was heard at the other side of the room. I looked up and met a blank look from Draco, who was running out of the Great Hall.

_Oh no._

Narcissa's letter was short but told enough. I ran out of the Great Hall too, looking desperately for any signs of Draco. I went upstairs to our common room, near the Slytherin's one, to the library, to the astronomy tower, and found him no where. I sighed and went outside to think what this new happening ment.

_His father had accepted him even though he claimed he loved me._

_He would be reincorporated to the list of future death eaters. _

_He would receive his dark mark._

_He would have to marry a worthy pureblood, preferably Parkinson._

_He would fight against me._

_One of us would die. _

I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts. I walked around the lake, the fresh breeze caressing my skin. I made my hair into a loose bun, closed my eyes and breathed in slowly. I had to relax. I opened them again and scanned the ground near me. There, I saw a figure. It was tall and thin, preferably a man. Pale face and yellow-white hair moving with the wind. There he was!

I ran towards him quickly. When he heard me approaching he looked at me with an expressionless expression in his eyes and returned again to stare at the ground.

"Draco, what…?" I started dubiously as I saw he didn't look at me directly.

"Go away," he whispered slowly.

"What are y…" I put my hand on his shoulder, but he pushed it away.

"Go away, Hermione! We need to stop this, you will get more involved than you already are!" he looked directly into my eyes.

"We've discussed this already, Draco. We said…." I tried.

"NO!" he said it more to himself, shaking his head.

"But why…." I started. He handed me a letter without telling me a word. I read it two times, but it was enough to know it by memory.

_Oh no_

The day of his birthday, the fifth of June, he was going to receive his Dark Mark. That meant a week from today. He had no choice, if he did not accept, his father would kill him right there. But if he joined… his first job would be killing Hermione Granger.

_Oh no _

"What will you-" I started sympathetically.

"I don't know! I don't know!" he placed his hands on both sides of his head and shouted. He had no clue of what he had to choose.

"But-" I tried again.

"No! Go away! I want to deal with this alone. This is _my_ problem and _I'm_ going to find the solution to it." His voice lowered as he saw my face start to twitch in anger.

"Okay." I turned and went away. After all I understood him. It was _his_ decision and wouldn't let anyone else take it for him. He would have to decide _alone_.

When I arrived to our common room, I fell into the coach and sighed. What was I going to do? I got my quill and ink and started writing to Narcissa, copying the note from Lucius Malfoy and my encounter with an altered Draco.

He did not come back that night. Or the next one. He did not come to classes either.

I went to see Dumbledore but he told me to leave Draco some time, it was an important choice to make. I was convinced it was, but that did not take my worries away.

He did not come next day either.

I was starting to fear he would go to his father without having me told first which option he had chose. I was starting to fear. Even Ron and Harry noticed something was wrong with me. They asked me, but when I told them it was just stress caused by the exams, they did not ask more. The problem was Blaise Zabini.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"What did he do, mother? If he did the same as last time in the corridor before daddy saved you, I'm going to…" Bevery got up from the couch, getting angry.

"No darling, it was more like the other way round," Hermione said calmly.

"What? He was crying and you started to hex him?" she asked confused as her both parents laughed.

"No, no, of course not. Just wait and you'll see"

>>>>>>>>>>>>

Yes. So the problem was him. He approached when many classes ended. I avoided him at first but he finally got me. At first I was scared. He was a Slytherin friend of Draco Malfoy, you know.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"And what?" the oldest Draco asked. Hermione Malfoy rolled her eyes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Hullo Granger." He said it in a tone that surprised me. Was he being _civil_ with me?

"What do you want Zabini?" I asked still not trusting him.

"Granger, don't worry, I won't hurt you," he smirked Slytherinly, "you're one of us now." He laughed at his own joke.

"It's not funny Zabini. Even if I'm with Draco -yes, Draco, not Malfoy- that doesn't mean I am friends of you Slytherins!" I spat at him jokingly.

"Well, I've not come here to discuss if you are or not inside our social club, I am here to talk about _Draco _as you must suppose." His voice lowed with each word he said.

"What about him?" I took time to look at him. Eventhough he was a dark boy, he was very handsome. He was fit. Maybe more than Dra…

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Is this of great significance in this story, love," he said trying not to sound too bitter and she grinned at him. "What?" he asked after a long time of her grinning.

"You're sooooo jelous, Draco," Hermione said sweetly to his husband.

"Me? No way! You should be…" but her lips on his stopped him from ending his sentence.

"I love you, Draco," she looked deeply into his eyes so close to hers.

"Me too, Herm…," he started dreamly.

"Okay, that's it! I'm here remember? You shouldn't do this in front of me! I'm still a little girl," Beverly smirked Malfoyly.

"Well, after all you've got my smirk, Bev," his father smiled affectionately.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Granger what have you planned?" he asked in a low voice.

"Planned? For what? For Draco's birthday?" he laughed bitterly at my comment. What else could it be if not Draco's birthday?

"Granger, Granger," he nodded at me smiling a bit. "You Gryffindors are always so innocent…," he grinned, "No, not have you planned for Draco's birthday, but for the decision he has made." I looked at him quizzically and he sighed. "Look, Draco is going to become a Death Ea…" he started.

"Excuse me?" I asked incredously. "If I'm not mistaken, he has not got in contact with anyone in this school to tell his decision."

"But we all know what his decision will be, Granger." He smirked at me.

"_No one _knows what he is going to choose. Draco Malfoy is unpredictable and you don't know him well enough if you say that he is going to become a Death Eater without even thinking it two times. He…I…" I was starting to collapse. All the pressure from the last week, Draco's disappearance and now Blaise.

"Oh please, Granger, don't tell me you really think he has such a big thing for you to give his life for your's. Well, maybe he has been affected by your relationship more than any other that he has shared with another girl but that doesn't mean he will give his life to save you." he snorted. His words stroke me. I had not look at it from that point of view…. "The day Draco Malfoy goes against his father, rejects being a Death Eater and gives his life to save a mudblood will be the day I'll go out with a Gryffindor! Mark my words!" and with that, he went away.

>>>>>>>>>>>>

"But isn't uncle Blaise married with auntie …" Beverly asked, stranged.

"shhh, you're going to ruin the story darling!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Oh no_

It can't be true! He will not kill me! But of course it can be true. Give his life for me? What was I thinking? But there's still a small chance… if only he… I just want him back! I need him, I need to talk to him! It's tomorrow he has to make his decision and I will not bear loose him again. I can't loose Draco.

I went back to my common room more confused than ever. What would he choose? The old Draco Malfoy would not have doubted a second but the new one… I don't think he loves me enough. I went to sleep and a single tear ran down my cheek. What would tomorrow bring?

I woke up next morning later than usual and had to skip breakfast in the Great Hall. We had transfiguration, one of my favourite subjects and I did not even accomplish what we had to do, contrary to what I normally do. Even McGonagall asked me if there was something wrong. Harry also looked at me worriedly but he new better and did not ask me because he knew it had something to do with the disapperence of Draco and I would not tell him. Ron was a different story. He hung around me all day trying to cheer me up with his jokes and comments but I only smiled sadly at him. I couldn't have two better best friends.

The sun was setting and I started to cry. I know it's not Hermione-like but I couldn't stop it. I cried for him. For us. For all the pressure on our relationship. For everything. Then I heard the portrait open. No one had the password except for Draco and me… Draco?

I looked up and saw a very dishevelled Draco Malfoy. His hair was all messy, his clothes were half stripped and he wore a very determined expression in his eyes. He locked them to mine as he came near me. What was he doing? He hadn't even greeted me! He stopped so close to me I could feel his breath in my nose.

"Wha-" I started angrily, but I was stopped by a pair of lips crashing furiously into mine. His tongue entered my mouth and he kissed me fiery. Very fiery. At first I was surprised of all the passion he put on the kiss but I instantly answered him back with the same intensity as him. But there was something strange about that kiss. There was need and desperation. There was goodbye.

_Oh no_

When we parted he hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes and heard him whisper: "I love you, Hermione Jane Granger. Now and forever." And he went away, like he came. My eyes widened as I digested the information and sank to my knees, covering my face and crying again. Minutes later, a paper on the floor caught my attention.

**A/N: **I am really, really, sorry. But now that I've finished my exams, I can focus entirely on fanfiction so next chapter will be up in a short time, I promise:D.

Anyway, thanks. For reading my fanfiction first of all and for reviewing. You reviewers are amazing really. You don't know how one of your reviews can make my day!

_**Tell me what you think of the chapteron your review, my dear loyal reviewers!**_


	22. You don't mean anything

**A/N: **I know! I know! I promise next time will be quicker. I was a bit blocked.

**Disclaimer:** I just own my sweet, dear Beverly, nothing else.

**LAST CHAPTER:**

When we parted he hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes and heard him whisper: "I love you, Hermione Jane Granger. Now and forever." And he went away, like he came. My eyes widened as I digested the information and sank to my knees, covering my face and crying again. Minutes later, a paper on the floor caught my attention.

**My parents' story**

**By:** A.Lupin

**Chapter 21: **You don't mean anything

**A/N:** sorry to interrupt you again. But the thing is, that I need to tell you that I found two songs for this chapter! Strange, is it? I hardly put songs I my chapters anymore and in chapter 21, two of them! I hope you think they fit with the chapter! I'll let you read, come on. Enjoy!

"Perfect"

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

_Simple plan – Perfect_

"You Don't Mean Anything"

Maybe, I'm just not good enough for you  
And maybe, i just don't wanna be like you  
And maybe I just don't wanna know  
How low you're ready to go  
I'm not gonna change, you can't make me, WHOA

_Chorus_  
You don't, You don't, You don't, You don't  
You don't mean anything to me _x2_  
You're what I never wanna be

Tell me, does it feel good to be like you  
And tell me, why should I waste my time with you  
Cuz maybe you always bring me down  
And I'm sick of being pushed around  
I'm not gonna change, you can't make me, WHOA

_Simple plan – You don't mean anything_

_21. Draco_

I was really _lost_. I had been thinking for days. I had not got more that an average of four hours of sleep a day and I had barely eaten. I know that's strange coming from me, seeing how much I take care of me and of my appearance. But this occasion was special and this meant that I did not have to behave as I had done in every other one. It's not every day that you receive a letter from your father that tells you to join him after you have betrayed his side or kill the one you love.

Well, to summarise, it was a _difficult_ decision to make.

No, not really. The decision was easy to make, what _was_ difficult was to _predict _what the consequences of my decision.

And it took time. Even now, as I'm walking towards destiny, don't really know what I'm going to do. I'll just… improvise. Yeah, I'll improvise, but always around what I've chosen.

With each step I took, the more nervous I became, I know. I knew that a Malfoy should not hesitate to receive their Dark Mark. I knew a Malfoy should be proud to receive the dark mark. I knew it, but I could not force myself to think as I had been raised. A part of me had to rebel, to go against everything. That part of me had found Hermione.

I arrived to Hogwarts' gates and at the other side of it I saw him. Father was there, waiting for me with a big, fake smile. He muttered some spells and the gate opened. I took some steps to near him.

"I knew you'd come, son" he smirked Malfoyly as he started walking towards the forbidden forest. "I told your mum that that muggle-born was only a teenage desire and she did not believe me. And now here you are, ready to honour the Malfoy's name." we kept walking for about half an hour until we stopped in a clearing. It was full moon and I could see all my surroundings.

"Son, we will wait here for about an hour until the Dark Lord requests our presence." Lucius said calmly.

"We are going to wait for _him _to tell us when we can go there? Can't we go there now, Father?"

"You fool! Of course not! You always have to obey what the Dark Lord says and do as he commands. You are under his great power now."

"Not yet. But how can you receive orders, Father? You said Malfoys never receive orders! You say we are superior! He is a Half-blood! How can you obey someone who is inferior!" I nearly yelled at him.

_Slap_

"Don't you dare ever again talk to me like that, understand, son?" he glared at me with his dark grey orbs.

"You know what?" I now yelled into his face, "I will talk however I like to you! I'm of age now and besides, I do not take orders from someone inferior like you do! I don't live to serve others or waste my money, time and power to do it. I think this makes me superior to you, doesn't it?" I smirked wildly at him.

_Slap_

"Just wait until we get home, child! You'll get the punishment you deserve! And that Mudblood too for making you react like that! Where is my boy? The one I raised with so many efforts? Where has it gone? Has a stupid girl like that one taken him away? What did she do? A potion? A spell?" He came closer to me with each sentence.

"You really want to know what se did?" I looked directly into his eyes. "She gave me _love._ A thing you never gave and never will give to me! And don't you dare call her that again!"

_Slap_

"You think slaps are going to make me change my opinion about things? I'm not a anymore boy who fears his father's beatings. Only cowards hit little boys, and I'm not afraid of cowards!" I kept grinning at him, knowing I had touched a fiber.

"You think the Cruciatus would be better to make you learn your lesson?"

"Go on, do it again. It's not like you've ever tried it on me." I grinned madly at him, challenging him.

"_Crucio" _he said calmly. I smiled softly, forcing myself not to scream. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of watching me suffer under his power. And I didn't. I just fell on my knees. "Time is running, son. Each second that passes you are closer to become a Death Eater, and you will, even if I have to use the Cruciatus again and again."

"When… when will you…learn?" I smiled sadly at him. That stunned my father. Was I, his son, starting to lecture him? He said nothing. "Pain does not matter to me anymore. All that matters is that I've seen the light. Yes. I mean it as in I've seen what I have to live for. To live. Live my own life, choose my path and never let anyone choose it for me." he was still quiet. I know what he was thinking. "No, I'm not going to join the light side," his face softened and my voice with it, "but I'm not going to join the dark side either. I just… I just want to live away from that damned war. Why does it involve me? in no way it involves me! but I tell you, if I by any chance discover that you've done something to Hermione, I will have a reason to get involved in the war! And I will not forgive!" I said this last sentence hoarsely, wanting him to react. But he just stood there, looking at the moon.

"Draco," had he said my name? he hadn't said: son? "the Dark Lord's servant will arrive anytime" he said calmly. How could he be so calm after his son had told him _why _he didn't want to join?

"But-"

"No buts, son" he turned around and looked directly into my eyes, "now that you've finished that nonsense of yours, you are going to receive the Dark Mark, no arguing or fighting, are we clear?"

"I am not a kid anymore, Father! I am grown up and I want you to treat my like one!" He snorted, "And you have no right to decide about _my _life! I told you I am old enough to choose for myself without your help."

"That story again, son?" he rolled his eyes. Had he not understood anything of what I had been saying for the last quarter of an hour?

"You know what?" he didn't look at me with even a little bit of interest. "_You don't mean anything to me! Stupefy" _I roared with anger and dripping malice.

And with that, I walked away from him without looking back once. I walked back home, to Hogwarts.

_21. Hermione_

I cried. I cried and cried for him. How could he mean so much to me? I can't believe one person can do you such harm just by going away. Is it Love? Is that what they call it? If it is, I am madly in love with Draco Malfoy.

Yet, there was a piece that did not fit in the puzzle. The letter I found on the floor. it was crumpled as if someone had looked at it infinite times. That must have been Draco, of course. It was written by a person I knew, strangely, only from two weeks ago.

--------------------

"mummy, was it the painting in the portrait in the second corridor of the fifth floor?" asked Beverly curiously.

"Have I mentioned passing by that place?"

"Hmmm…" she brought her hand to her chin, "yes?"

"No, darling,"

"I knew it! I was just trying to…"

"yes, yes, just like your mother. Always wanting to be correct." He smiled widely at his daughter and the woman he loved.

"lets continue, shall we?"

-------------------

The writer was Narcissa Malfoy.

--------------------

"I knew it!"

"No you didn't!"

"Just leave it, you two," Hermione sighed.

-------------------

Well, as I was saying before I was interrupted; the letter that had fallen from Draco's pocket was from his mother. I got cautiously, hesitating. That piece of parchment would tell me if Draco had gone away or not…. Well, he could not have followed his mother's advice, after all… even if his mother had told him to go against his father, I don't know if he would have… its going against Lucius Malfoy we're talking about.

So I inhaled before looking at the letter.

_21. Draco_

As I entered Hogwants I did not go back to the heads, room, no. My feet brought me quickly to Dumbledor's office. I don't know what had possessed me to do so, it just happened. I was about to knock when:

"Come in and sit down, Mr. Malfoy" I opened the door and I saw the headmaster looking at me half knowingly and smiling slightly. "What is the reason of your visit?"

"I-I…well, the other day…anyway, you know, I'm sure." Draco raised his eyebrows suggestively and Dumbledore laughed silently.

"Yes, I'm aware of your… 'reunion'-for lack of a better word- with Lucius and I was here, waiting for you." he rested his hands on the table and waited for Draco to start speaking.

"I tried. I really tried. I explained it to him two times but he wouldn't listen. I lost control and stunned him. I guess he'll be waking up anytime now and will be telling Voldemort," my headmaster nodded and motioned me to continue after hearing me say _his _name. "I-I… what I want is…" I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. "I need your protection, headmaster. I am sure you understand that I don't want to be part of the Order of the Phoenix because I don't share your ideas but I also don't want to be part of the Death Eaters… I don't want to be part of this damn war. I just want to live my life protecting the ones I love and that's it."

"You've changed noticeably, Mr. Malfoy. I presume it has been the Head Girl's doing, am I right?" he looked at me briefly and my blush was enough to answer his question. "Well, if that's the case, I'll be honoured to help you hide," and with that, he raised from his chair, motioning me to do the same. He shook my hand vigorously and smiled at me. "Don't hesitate to come to my office before the graduation ball, when we will discuss where you will be going."

"Thank you for your help, headmaster." And I as I descended the stairs, I started to run towards Hermione. She knew nothing of what had happened! She must be worried sick! I needed to get as quickly as I could to her. To tell he what had happened. To get her acceptance.

"No running in the corridors, Mr. Malfoy" I heard someone say. I did not care anymore. I had to found her before she did something stupid.

_21. Hermione_

_There are always two options_

A small smile started to form in my face. It changed into a grin and I finally started laughing. I relieved all the pressure of the previous week with that laugh. Then, the portrait whole opened and my laughing stopped suddenly.

Will it be Dumbledore telling me Draco has died?

Will it be Draco and Parkinson for a snog session?

Will it be only Draco?

------------------

"And what if it was Harry bringing you back your essay?"

"Don't spoil the mood, Beverly" his father said in a low voice.

------------------

It was him. I couldn't believe it! It was him! I didn't think of what this meant, I just went towards him and threw myself at him. I noticed tears coming from my eyes and he just looked at me and grinned.

"I know I'm irresistible and you can't wait to have your hands all over me, I know I'm sooooooo irresistible that I can even make you cry, but you did not need to prove me."

I rolled my eyes and snorted but he only laughed at me.

"It's good to be back," he said suprisably serious.

"It's good to have you back." I looked into his deep grey eyes and kissed him deeply, full of need. He then started to kiss my neck but I pushed him away.

"What?" he asked rather roughly.

"I…what did you choose?" I asked shyly.

"Isn't it obvious?" he grinned crazily, lifted me and started to twirl me around. What had gotten into him? I looked at him quizzically. "no?" I nodded, blushing. He laughed at me but finally answered my question in a deathly serious tone. "I chose you." he said without hesitating a bit.

"but…"

"Merlin, Granger!" he let his arms fall in amazement of me not knowing. "I chose you! Instead of my father, my family heirloom, my future fame, my social status… I chose you."

"Does this mean-," I started hopefully.

"No," he interrupted, "I'm not going to join your we-love-Potter group," I frowned at the name given to the Order of the Phoenix, "but I will protect you."

"I hope so! What kind of boyfriend wouldn't?" I grinned at him.

"Not many would give their life for their girlfriend, you know. You have to be happy! I am giving my life for you… and, on top of all, I am sexy and intelligent! What else can you ask for?" he suddenly got me in a bridal style and brought me to his bedroom.

"What-" I started, confused. But he silenced me with a 'shush' and a finger in my lips. He dropped me in his bed and sat down beside me.

"Its been a lot of time since we haven't been alone Hermy!" he pounted and tried to kiss me, but I pushed him away.

"You know I hate it when you use that nickname!" I whispered.

-----------------

"Hehehe, Hermy, Hermy!" Little Beverly said. "Wait here, I'm going to the bathroom! Don't continue the story, please!"

"Well, this part she shouldn't hear…" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Why not?"

"She's seven, for Merlin's sake!" and he finally agreed with her.

-----------------

"I have been a week without anyone… I need you. now." He urged as he leaned down again, unbuttoning my shirt too quickly for my taste. So I pushed him once more.

"Draco, I don't know if I'm ready…" I said unsurely as I started to panic. What if he didn't like me? what if I did it bad? What if… . I just didn't think I was prepared. We had gone through many things, but it was just too early.

"But I need you to be ready! I've given everything for you! I just want to satisfy my damn desire! Can you just give me your body?" he said it too quickly and he couldn't take it back. " sorry, I-." I sat up and got away from him.

"There are no sorry's, Draco. I know what you did was difficult and you need an immediate reward for it, something to make you think you did good choosing me, but this is not the way. Sorry, you shouldn't have chosen me if everything you wanted was a woman to shag." And I turned away from him, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

"But-" he got my arm but I jerked it away quickly.

"No!" I said hoarsely turning around to face him. His eyes widened as he saw my tears, but said nothing. "Go and get another girl and ask her to give you her _body_! To me, making love is not just an act to get somebody's body! You give yourself to that person! Your mind, body and soul! And you do it for love, not for carnal desire." I spat. Each moment I was getting more and more furious with him and his behaviour. "I can't believe it" I finally whispered. " I didn't think you were like this, Draco! I thought you loved me more and that you would wait-" I pleaded.

"Then you don't know me" and he turned around and exited his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Then, my knees gave in and I fell to the floor, crying and crying. I heard crashes down stairs, and I supposed it was Draco breaking anything he found. I thought he had changed… if only a bit… . fighting with Draco was the last thing I needed after all the week being stressed. I collapsed suddenly and fell on the floor, sobbing so hard I was sure the whole castle would hear.

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed it! It was quite difficult you know. What did you think of it? And of Draco's behaviour?

You know what you can do to encourage me to write more? **_Review!_** Yes, even if you think that I have enough reviews, I never have enough! All reviews are welcomed, and each one is special for me.

oh, and, which song fits better?


End file.
